Hemorrhage
by LostInYourThoughts
Summary: Bella and Jacob are young and in love. When Bella is bitten by a vampire, she is left to a group of werewolves that beat and starve her for years. When she escapes she goes back to Forks, only to run in with a vampire Edward.
1. Hemorrhage

**So this is something that I really shouldn't be concentrating on right now because I have another story, which should be my priority. I have had this story posted before under a different name, so don't think that I am stealing anything because I am not. It was Keels in case you were wondering. **

**Stephenie Meyer, as we all know, owns the real deal. I am just merely enjoying the fact that I get to play with the story. **

**Hope you like it**

_Hemorrhage by Fuel_

_Memories are just where you laid them_  
_Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead_  
_What did you expect to find? _  
_Was there something you left behind? _  
_Don't you remember anything I said when I said_

_Don't fall away, and leave me to myself_  
_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding_  
_In my hands, in my hands again_  
_Leave love bleeding_  
_In my hands, in my hands_  
_Love lies bleeding_

_Oh hold me now I feel contagious_  
_Am I the only place that you've left to go_  
_She cries her life is like_  
_Some movie black and white_  
_Dead actors faking lines_  
_Over and over and over again she cries_

_Don't fall away, and leave me to myself_  
_Don't fall away, and leave love bleeding_  
_In my hands, in my hands again_  
_Leave love bleeding_  
_In my hands, in my hands_  
_Love lies bleeding_

_And I wanted_  
_You turned away_  
_You don't remember, but I do_  
_You never even tried_

_Don't fall away and leave me to myself_  
_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding_  
_In my hands, in my hands again_  
_Leave love bleeding_  
_In my hands, in my hands_  
_Love lies bleeding _

Bella POV

Jake rolled off me, our naked chests heaving and covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. I curled up against him, his giant arm slung over my waist. I laid my head on his heart and listened to the gentle pounding. As his arm gently rubbed up and down my back, I hummed in contentment. He lifted my chin and stared deep into my eyes, he finally leaned down and kissed my gently.

"I love you Bells." He sighed against my lips.

A small smile spread across my lips, "I love you too." He kissed the top of my head and laid his head back against the pillow. We fell into silence, just happy to finally have the time to be held in each others arms.

A piercing howl split the silence. I sighed, Sam was calling. I rolled off Jake and looked up at him as he stood.

"Be safe." My voice was raw with emotion. I always got this way when Jake left to go hunt vampires. I feared he would get hurt, or worse killed.

"I always am. Be back in a bit." He turned and ran out the door. I waited until I heard the front door slam and the soft popping noise of him changing. I saw his giant form run across the lawn and into the woods. I rolled over onto his spot and breathed his scent in deep. I felt my eyelids closing quickly and the last thing that I heard was a soft bark in the distance telling me goodbye.

* * *

When I first found out about Jake's ability to turn into a wolf, I had a little bit of a temper tantrum. I threw things across the yard and yelled at Jacob for lying and making up stories that don't exist just so that I would be scared of the world and never leave Forks. I then proceeded to scare Jake into thinking that I thought he was a monster. Once we both had calmed down and my items were collected, I was able to tell him that I wasn't scared that he turned into a giant wolf if he even did that, I was a little skeptic, but more scared of the fact that something could happen to him. He was my best friend. I wouldn't be able to live without him.

I guess it was just too much to ask for when my day got more confusing and scarier. Jacob explained his whole life to me. I almost hit him when he told me that he hunted vampires.

"Nice try Jake. You really expect me to believe that you morph into a giant wolf and hunt vampires? What do you take me for?" I stared hard at Jake and crossed my arms daring him to try and back up his statement with something other than the bullshit he was currently giving me.

"But Bells, when have I ever lied to you? You think that I would lie about something like this?" He face was pleading with me to understand and to accept, but at this point I just thought he had gone crazy.

"Prove it then." I stood my ground with my hands on my hips and a smirk on my face. I felt myself go into shock when Jake sighed and ripped his shirt off and started unbuttoning his pants. "What the hell are you doing?" My voice had gone high with confusion and panic. I rushed forward grabbing the shirt off of the ground and tried to wrestle it back on Jake. "Put your shirt back on for gods sake!"

"I am proving it Bella. Back off!" His voice went low and a small grow sounded out of his throat. I backed away my hands held up in surrender and let the shirt falling to the floor.

I heard a disturbance in the forest to my left so I turned my head to look at what was happening and felt myself backpedaling rapidly. Four huge wolves stood in the tree line. I turned my head to look back at Jake and felt my world fall apart when I saw that he was gone and a wolf stood in his place. The world fell away and I floated into darkness.

When I came to, I saw Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Jacob surrounding me with concerned expressions. They all started talking at once, I shrunk back from them and held my head as I tried to make sense of all this. What in the hell was happening?

"Are you okay Bella?" Sam voice, the reasonable voice heard above the babble, came out strong.

"Yeah, just give me a minute here." I sat for a couple minutes as the boys quieted down, and just held my head, breathing in and out. When I felt a warm hand being placed on my arm, I looked up at Jake, whose face was eager and worried, "Okay Jake I believe you now, but don't ever do that to me again."

We all laughed it off, but Jake knew that deep down I wouldn't be able to handle something like that again. Over the course of the next months I was explained the supernatural world, and things got easier. I settled in nicely with the pack. I met Emily and Kim, and we all became fast friends. Seth, Leah, and Quil joined with the pack, as wolves of course. And our lives seemed to be going nicely. That was until we heard that one certain family was moving back into the house that I secretly admired.

I loved that old house, it looked like an ancient castle that held many secrets and showed great beauty. Vines climbed the columns that held the roof, showing that they were being neglected and needed motherly care. The library was filled with books, and in the music room sat a grand baby piano just begging to be played. The great meadow and forest surrounding the house held many animals. Great windows were all over the house and from any spot you could look out and see the far away distance.

It was a secret pleasure of mine to go to the meadow outside of the house and sit and watch the trees sway in the wind. I would sit and ponder about my life. It was fulfilled to an extent. I always felt like something was missing but could never find out what; no matter how much I thought or wondered about it, an epiphany about what I was actually missing never came to me. Even when I was with Jake I felt like I could find something more in life. But you can't just leave someone because you feel like you are missing something when everyone around you says that you have everything that you could ever want. Don't get me wrong, I love Jake and everything about him, but sometimes I feel like we were went to be more like brother and sister instead of boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

6 months into Jake and my relationship, we finally confessed out love for each other. I was still in the puppy love stage; the excitement of having my first love clouding the reason and clarity behind everything. That night I lost my virginity. I can still remember the dinner to this day, all of the details down to the piece of hair on Jake's black tux jacket.

He had lit candles and the glow softly illuminated our faces that hung close together. He had spread bright red roses all over the floor. My sapphire blue dress hung tightly to my body and it made me feel beautiful even when I knew I was just an ordinary girl. Jake looked up from his lap and reached over across the table,

"Bella, I have always felt this way about you but have just never said it." His face wavered, he didn't know if saying those 3 words would wreck out relationship, "Bells I love you with all my heart. And if you don't feel that way about me I can wait for you. I am sorry to spring all this on you, I know that you don't like to feel like someone else is controlling the relationship but I won't control it. You can control it all you want, because after all women should be able to have a say…" He was forced to stop when I put my hand over his mouth.

"I love you too Jake. Always have and always will." His face broke into relief and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes really." His smile got bigger and he jumped up from the table and kissed me passionately. Telling me silently he really did love me. From there things got heavy very fast. The rest is ancient history.

After we were done, and lay quietly holding tightly onto each other I finally spoke my greatest fear,

"Jake, promise me one thing."

"Anything for you babe," It was now or never, once I said this I could never take it back.

"Promise me you will never leave me." I looked up at Jake and stared deep into his eyes, loving the familiar dark brown color that gazed back.

Jake's eyes softened and blazed with ineffable emotion as he spoke back, "I will never leave you Bells. I love you too much to do that."

* * *

I woke up with a start, sitting straight up in Jake's bed. I knew deep in my bones that something wasn't right. I looked around the room and frantically grabbed some clothes. Jakes wasn't back! Where is he? Is he hurt? I ran out of the room, ready to follow him to the end of the world and back. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Billy sitting in the kitchen with his head in his hands. I felt my body go numb with fear and worry. Where was Jake?

Billy looked up and I saw the tears running down his cheeks.

"What in the hell happened Billy?" I felt myself start to choke up and he said the greatest thing that I feared.

"There was a great pack of vampires and they got a hold of Jake." He put his head back in his hands, "Bells I don't think that he will be coming back." His once strong and steady voice broke and great sobs began to take his body.

My brain couldn't take the information. He can't be dead. He loved me and promised that he would never leave me! I broke down, sinking to the floor. My legs couldn't stand to carry my weight and the weight of the world any longer. My heart broke. I started to shake and heard great screams of despair sound throughout the house. It wasn't until Sam walked through the door that I realized that it was me making the horrid sounds. I couldn't hold myself together.

Sam gently picked me off the ground. I turned my head to his chest and buried myself there. I tried to bury the pain and give it away. Make it all go away. My tears stained his shirt, as I clung to the man that was holding me together as I broke down. Embry came in through the tiny door, and stared at me as I let my tears fall freely. He kissed my forehead as he passed by me to get to Billy, who was rocking in his wheelchair back and forth, murmuring under his breath that everything would be okay. When in reality it wasn't.

"We will find him Bella. Don't worry." He ran his fingers through my hair in comfort. The pain became too much. I felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife while a bus ran over my heart, leaving it in the mud, dirty and torn. I welcomed the darkness that crossed over my eyes, eagerly embracing the numbness.

* * *

I woke up in a strange room. A small window with a little red curtain pulled shut was up above me hanging over the bed, a great and ancient chest holding many memories and values sat at the foot of the bed, creaking and wailing with old age. The bed I was laying in was simple and clean; something that one would always find in Emily's house. I rolled to my side and curled up into a ball wrapping my arms tight around my legs and letting the white sheets scratch against my skin.

Emily came in at some point and held me, rocking me softly, telling me everything was okay. I wanted to believe her, but I was letting the doubt overcome me, surround me and drown me in its sorrow.

I don't know how long I cried. It could have been hours or days. I just laid on the bed and let the tears fall freely from my face. At some point I was registered that Sam came inside and sat down on the bed, curling up around me and holding me to his strong and warm chest. I was breaking down. Everything was falling apart around me. I knew that some day it might happen. I had never thought about loosing Jacob before. I should of prepared myself because somewhere in the back of my mind there was this little thought that I would one day loose him. You want to be strong for the ones that you love, and you want to think and pray that nothing happens to them, but then when the day comes that something does happen to them, you are left standing alone in a battlefield that you can't control. There is always a slimmer of hope left, but you are so far gone that you don't care to register that a miracle could happen. Instead you cry your eyes out and wonder why you didn't prepare yourself for the worst, when in reality you cannot prepare yourself for a tragedy.

The happy memories were flashing through my mind. Jake and I walking on the beach, holding hands and laughing as we stared at the sunset stretched out over the ocean. Trembling in my shoes as I tried to get the courage to jump over the cliff; Jake finally ran and jumped off the cliff with me when I confessed that I didn't want to do it by myself. I can still remember the look on Charlie's face when we told him what we did that day. I swear it looked like he was going to have a vein pop from the pressure.

Of course there were the bad memories, but when you love someone you let those moments go and move a along with the relationship. I tried not to remember those times but tonight I just couldn't stop the onslaught. Jake yelling at me when he thought that I was cheating on him with Mike. That happened to also be the night that Jake first turned into a wolf. My hand coming hard across Jake's face when I went to confront him. The harsh sound of skin on skin was sounding throughout the room; it was like I was watching a movie and my life was being played out before me on a blank screen, and I didn't have a choice in what went on it.

* * *

I was being gently nudged awake. I open my groggy eyes and blink rapidly trying to clear my eyes and focus on the person before me. It was Sam. His eyes were concerned but happy.

I immediately sat up, whacking my head against his and groaning at the pain that spread throughout my head. I clutched my head and tried to speak, but my voice was scratchy and rough from the cry, "What is it Sam?" I finally managed to get out.

"We found him Bella," A bright smile broke out across his face, "He is here and healing as we speak."

I let my hand drop down from my hand. I was speechless and in shock. Jacob was okay. I breathed deeply and let my eyes shut on their own accord. I got myself together. The pieces were being put back together.

I opened my eyes and stared at the black ones before me, "Where is he?"

Sam smiled gently at me before saying softly, "In Emily and my room."

I threw myself off the bed and ran to the door; Sam tried to stop me. He tried to warn me that Jacob was in pain and not looking the best, but I didn't care what he looked like. I was in love with him and you never judged the people that you are in love with. I stopped running once I was in front of the door that concealed my Jake. I let myself calm down before gently opening the door and poking my head through the doorway.

"Oh Jake," my soft voice was loud enough to his sensitive ears that he was waking up. Oops, I didn't mean to wake him up. I smiled and felt the tears run down my face when I saw the brown orbs I had missed so much open and look at me.

"Bella," his voice was filled with so much relief and love that I couldn't help but run to the bed and run my hands across his face. He was okay. I ran my fingers through his hair and loved the humming sound that he made.

"You are okay?" I stared deep into his eyes, not wanting him to lie to me for my well being.

His voice was weak, "I'll get there in time," he smiled softly as me before stretching his arm out and wrapping it around my waist. He gently tugged with the little strength that he had, and I curled up on the bed with him. Letting my head rest on his chest, away from his wounds, but close enough that I could feel his strong heart beat.

His eyes closed and he sighed in contentment before whispering, "Bella."

I snuggled deeper into his warmth and let my own eyes close. Everything would be okay now.

* * *

When I woke up, I was once again alone in the bed. I threw the covers that had somehow managed to be over my body and ran out the door only to collide with Jake's hard and wide chest. His hands immediately grabbed my arms, steadying me. He knew that I would of fallen back on my butt if he didn't help catch me.

He smirked at me knowing why I was running out of the bedroom so quick, "Where you off to babe? Got a hot date or something?" I didn't understand how he could joke after something like this. Anger flashed inside me and burned.

"Don't you say that to me mister. I wake up and you are gone once again. What was I suppose to think?" His eyes softened at my concern and he held his hands up in surrender.

"You were supposed to trust me not to leave you," Anger boiled and thrashed inside me. Jake's face turned wary when he saw me barely keeping my anger in check. These last few days had been so hard on all of us, especially me. I had held all the anger inside me, and I knew that it would want to come out eventually. I was like a volcano just waiting to erupt.

I snapped, trying to rein in the anger burning and biting me inside my gut, "Well now you have to trust me in believing that I will be back later. I need to get out of here for now," I was waiting for a demand for me to stay. I was not expecting the okay that came out of his mouth, "I will come by when I am ready to kick your ass." I shot Jake a hard look then turned around and started walking towards the front door. I was pulled back when Jake's arm curled itself around me.

His eyes were solemn and his voice was soft with understanding, "I am sorry. I will see you later babe. I love you."

I nodded and felt some of the anger melt away at his words. I put my hand on his cheek and stretch up giving him a quick kiss before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

My pickup was my safety. I had spent many days sitting in the dark red trunk, letting the emotions overcome me. Jake had built the engine and given it to me when I got my license. I drove without really seeing anything. I was on autopilot.

Halfway home, I saw something flash in the trees off to the right of the road. It was enough to make me come out of my coma. I slowed down and got out of the trunk. A piece of clothing was hanging from a bush, and a trail of blood ran into the forest. No one was around to account for it either.

I knew that I had to go help whoever was in trouble. It was in my nature to help those that needed it. I ran into the forest, not even thinking to call my father. I ran faster when I heard a quiet sound of leaves rustling, and a gurgling sound, a last attempt at a scream. Someone was in serious trouble.

I pushed my way through the last bushes and stopped short at the sight in front of me. A young girl was being sucked dry by a man. I was not stupid and I was glad that I had actually listened to Jake when he told me about the cold ones. This man was a vampire. His long blond hair was hiding the damage he had caused to the girl's torso, and his strong arms held the dying girl with great force, enough to easily break her weak bones and dig into her flesh. He was a beautiful creature; there is no doubt about that. I was fascinated by the line of blood that trickled down his chin and neck. It was like he was calling to me. I took a small step in his direction, needing to be closer.

He lifted his head from the dead girl's neck at the sound of soft footsteps. Blood covered his mouth, but for once I didn't care. The red was strikingly bright against the pale white color of his granite skin. His stained lip pulled up showing his teeth, sharp and waiting for more blood. Quietly, like a panther stalking his prey, he stood up and walked towards me with such grace that I was struck dumb and staring. I had only ever seen Jacob and the pack walk with such grace.

My head told me to run. To run as fast as hell as I could, but all that I could do was stand there and watch him come towards me. Something in this creature was calling to my body and making me stay. It was an earth shattering feeling.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? More food? Too bad I am not quite as hungry as before." He leaned forward running his finger along my chin and breathing in deeply. He was obviously pleased with whatever he smelt for he shivered with delight, "I got my fill from the one laying on the ground. She almost smelt as good as you," He picked up a piece of my hair and ran his fingers over it while he stared with wonder at the soft texture.

In that moment I knew what he was going to do, he was going to condemned me to a life that goes on forever, a life stained red with the blood of my helpless victims as they screamed for mercy and stared at me with disbelieving eyes, murmuring that we don't exist, it is all a dream, but knowing it was the unenviable truth. It was as real as the beautiful creature standing before me, leaning and running his nose across my neck breathing heavily.

"You smell divine. I wish that I had met you before that other one over there," He said pointing to the girl crumpled on the floor of the forest. No blood was visible because there was no blood for her to be bleeding. He stopped his nose at the point where my pulse beat wildly. "I feel like doing something reckless. See you soon beautiful," He whispered into my ear and then bit into my neck, I gasped as I felt his teeth sink into my soft flesh. A sharp pain radiated throughout the area. I felt my blood slowly start leaving my body, and this horrible burning replace it. My head started to get dizzy; I was loosing coordination and concentration. As the blood went faster out of my body and the burning replaced it. His mouth left my neck and it went to my wrist where he bit deep into my flesh, the burning sensations starting there too. He took my other wrist and bit down in the same spot. I was in too much pain to know what was going on. I was swaying from side to side, looking for something to hold me to the ground that was blurring.

I felt a strong arm wrap around me and guide me to the ground. I looked up at the man that did this to me. He smiled at me before licking his lips happily, "I knew that you would taste as well as you smelt," I didn't have any control over my body anymore. The burning was becoming too painful; a searing pain had started to develop in my heart. It was then that I realized that I was having his horrible pain throughout my whole body.

I also realized that the man had left. He had done the horrible act that he wished to commit and left me to figure things out on my own.

I laid there trying to think around the pain that was becoming more and more pronounced. I closed my eyes and tried not to scream as the sensation went worse. I was bring burned alive. It was like being stung with fire ants except they were all over your body, and not stopping.

For a fleeting moment the pain diminished as panic replaced it. Jake will find me in this situation. What will happen between us? The thoughts were eradicated as another wave of pain passed through me. I squished my eyes tighter and let out a scream. I knew that Jake would be coming to save me from a danger that was already gone. He would be too late. Just as I predicated, not 5 minutes later, Sam and the pack came running into the meadow, looking on the situation with despair. The air shivered with power as Jake changed and I opened my eyes immediately finding his. The brown orbs were the only thing that was keeping me grounded right now.

I knew these would be my last words to the man that I loved with all my heart, "Don't let…" I had to trail off when the pain became too great, "me become..." I fought the urge to scream, "a monster…keep me away from…humans." I realized that I had closed my eyes, "I love you Jake." I opened them and watched him with sadness and saw his face filled with disgust, "I am sorry." I couldn't speak; my body was shaking from the pain. I knew there was still a lot of hell to go through; I could only help I got through it fast.

**So let me know if this is worth continuing.. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to correct as many as could. **


	2. If I Die Young

**Jesus Christ.. my hands hurt. I was working like a mad-woman to get this out to y'all. I think that I permanently damaged my hands...**

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback that I got!! I was so happy to know that you guys wanted me to continue. **

**My thanks to bbe4evr, mandee81, and Kataang-girl14**

_If I Die Young by The Band Perry_

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses _  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother_  
_Shes knows I'm safe with you and she stands under my colors_  
_Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be_  
_No it ain't even grey but she buries her baby_  
_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses _  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I have just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white_  
_When i come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_Well I've never known the lovin of man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin my hand_  
_There's a boy here in town _  
_Who says he'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed _  
_By a sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_  
_A penny for my thoughts oh no I'll sell em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a gonner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words that I've been singin'_  
_Its funny when your dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_Ooh ooh the ballad of a dove_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears and keep them in your pocket_  
_Save em for a time when your really gonna need em._  
_Oh the sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well I've had just enough time_  
_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

Edwards POV

Life was slow. When you are a vampire, the days are longer, and the nights even slow moving. Sure they are pretty. With the stars shining bright in the sky, the moon full and round gently lighting up the surroundings, I love to sit out and stare out around the landscape. It calms me. Gives me hope. It is hard to keep the candle burning inside me. Sometimes I wish that it would burn out so I could stop caring. It was slowly dying already. I didn't know how long I had left. All that I could do was stare outside at the bright moon and wonder where in the hell my mate was.

I couldn't ask Alice if I was ever going to find someone. That would make me feel like I had to sink to the lowest point of my life in order to survive. I wanted them to come into my life when I least expected the, like a surprise. I didn't want to have to run around the world looking for this person, trying to find them before I was supposed to, which I would if I had the chance too.

Everyone but me had a mate. I felt lonely and it physically hurt to be around the happy couples. Listening to them declare their love, and then later fuck each other into the ground to further prove their point. I always left the house when they got going. Their dirty thoughts would plague my mind and overwhelm me. I was always left with an very uncomfortable hard-on in my pants, and a longing for someone to take the pain away.

Alice was lucky. She knew from the moment she woke up that Jasper was hers; she had no problem finding him and holding onto him for forever. She changed him for the better. She made him leave his old lifestyle. The day that Alice came into his life, is the last day that he tasted human blood which would be 52 years ago. He always thinks that he has to prove to her that he is worthy to stay around, so he has forced himself to adapt to drinking the animal blood in order to impress Alice. I have tried to tell him that she wouldn't love him any less if he made a mistake and accidentally made an error, but he has it set in his mind that he can't let her down by submitting to the monster inside all of us. So he doesn't breathe when we go to school. Lunch is the worst for him, the moods effect him so much that he has had to leave many times, and often Alice is the only person that can calm him down.

Carlisle had originally changed Rose hoping that she might be a suitable mate for me, but neither of us wanted to be paired together. We considered it to be too much like an arranged marriage which was something that we didn't want. Rose had been hunting deep in the Canadian landscape when she heard a cry of pain. Being the curious creature that she is, she went to look and found Emmett laying on the ground bleeding and broken from the great black bear that stood up above him. Emmett was saved by Rosalie. It is kind of like a fairy tail story, except Emmett was the damsel in distress. Since that day I have made it my job to make fun of Emmett for being the "girl" and having to have Rose save him.

Carlisle and Esme. My parents and saviors. Carlisle is such a compassionate creature. Not a drop of blood has been spilled by that man. He is almost revolted by the very sight of human blood now, which is ironic because he works at a hospital. He is more than I will ever be. I can still remember the day that Carlisle saved Esme. He had been out hunting, looking for a weak deer because he didn't want to kill one that still had the chance to live a long life. A high pitch scream of despair from the cliffs had him running in alarm; at this point in his life he was a doctor for the Seattle hospital and thought that he could help whoever was hurt. Esme had jumped from the cliff when the pain from loosing her child became too much for her too handle. She didn't know how she would survive without her child and decided to end her life. I still don't know how Carlisle was able to save her; she was in such bad shape. Emotionally and physically; loosing a child can do that to you though. Carlisle has always been the one person that I wish I could be. He is so strong and willing to help anyone that cared to pay attention or needed it. Esme was light a big ball of sunshine. She would light up any room that she entered with her motherly love permeating all the souls sitting and enjoying the sunshine. While I am not truly happy with the nature of what I am, I am glad that I have the family to support and care for me.

I loved my family, but I needed more. It was like a giant hole in my chest that throbbed and grew with each loving touch I witnessed. I was normally a very private creature, tending to only come out when needed. My bedroom held many compositions that I had written over the years, and books lined the walls. They were heavy and weighed down, screaming and begging to be read just one more time. Their pages were ripped and torn, a crinkly color from the years spreading from the corners where the book was held together.

I was staring out the window once again. Just sitting and thinking. I heard the soft and quick footsteps of Alice coming up the stairs. She was twirling in circles outside my door and waited for me to allow her to come in. At least she was happy we moved back to Forks. At first no one wanted to come. Alice complained that there wasn't a good mall around and almost demanded that we move somewhere else. I was so confused when she blocked me from her mind and came out of her mind only to say that she would love to move back to Forks minutes after saying that she didn't want to go. We had lived in this town about 75 years ago and Carlisle decided that we had been gone long enough that no one would recognize us. Our house and furniture were in the same positions that we left them in. The meadow surrounding the house was green and vibrant with life just calling me to visit it.

"Why are you so down? You should be excited! A new school! New people! Oh and new stores to shop in!" she squealed with excitement even though there wouldn't be very many shops for her to visit. I would never be the one to tell her that though, she would force me to come along the next time she went on a shopping spree. _Things will be okay here, Edward. Just wait and see. _Her mental voice was trying to comfort me and make the bad monkeys go away.

I sighed and pinched the bone between my eyes, before looking up at her and forcing a smile and exclaiming, "Please don't call me Eddie, you know I hate it. I am down because we are at a new place." Where once again I won't meet anyone, I silently added in my head. Alice being Alice knew what I really meant and gave me a sympathetic look. She walked towards me and wrapped her small arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder, just holding me. Making me feel wanted.

I was shocked when I felt Alice exclaim _Oh for goodness sakes; he needs a pick me up. Just show it to him. _Her eyes glazed over as she stared into my future and let me view along with her. Us walking into the school and meeting Mrs. Cope, who would almost faint at the sight of us; us eating lunch while people stared and tried to figure out why we weren't eating; and then something that made me freeze with shock and Alice smirk. A brown haired beauty walking into my biology class and coming to sit right beside me, her deep chocolate eyes would pierce into mine and I would loose myself in them, her scent would hit me like a wrecking ball, and I was done for it. She would change my world. She was the one.

I blinked and looked at Alice, my eyes wide with shock, "She is the one for me isn't she?" My voice shook with the emotion coursing through my veins.

Alice smiled widely at me, and nodded. She started jumping up and down when I stood up and walked around trying to grasp my surroundings. I faintly heard some footsteps up the stairs, but I was too far in my mind to care. I was playing Alice's vision over and over again, staring at the brown haired beauty before me. Her top lip was slightly bigger than her bottom one, giving her a pouty look. I felt a need deep inside me to bite that lip. A slight flush was on her cheeks, a gorgeous rose color spread out. Her thick eyelashes framed her chocolate brown eyes, and made you want to just stare deep into her eyes for hours. A small smile would grace her face when she saw me, and then shock and lust would replace the happiness in her eyes. I couldn't wait to meet this amazing creature.

Jasper was smiling at me, glad that my wallowing and self pity was being replaced with wonder and glee. He sent the feeling out around the house and one by one the rest of the family came into the room. Alice was still bouncing on her toes and I was still lost in my memories looking at my mate.

Alice told them the news. Their jaws dropped and they all stared at me, happiness shining brightly in all their eyes. Esme was practically bursting with love and happiness. _He won't be alone anymore. Oh Edward, I am so happy for you!_

I had found her, my mate, my soul, my life. I was never going to be alone again. I felt myself vibrate and shiver at the thought. I would be complete; the part of me that would fulfill me was in this little town held by a chocolate haired girl named…

"Alice, what is her name?" she looked up from her story telling and her eyes widened.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I wish that I could tell you more, but I don't want to ruin anything. Oh Edward you two are going to be so happy together," The jumping was resumed. I looked at Jasper and he was jubilant due to the happiness filling the room. Also the fact that his mate was so happy and excited was helping the cause.

"Congrats man. We are all happy for you," Emmett said as he walked to me and patted me on the back giving me a man hug.

I listened to Esme, for she hadn't said anything outside her mind for some time. Her face was lit up with a glow that I hadn't seen in a while and her thoughts were the reasons I continued to stay with the family. _Don't mess this up Edward. _I laughed at the thought and realized that this was something that I didn't want to lose. I would not mess this up. I would be the perfect gentlemen. I also realized that happiness can be destroyed just as quickly as it can be made.

* * *

Dry sobs racked my body. I hadn't even met the girl and I was crying wishing that the tears could run down my face. I wanted to be able to show my grief, to let everyone know that I was in pain. My head was held in my hands, my hands pulling my hair hard enough to rip out, as I tried to calm myself. Esme sat beside me rubbing my back and whispering her condolences. _It will be okay Edward. We will find her. Don't you worry. Oh why did this have to happen? He just found her. Please God, help him. He needs you._ I withdrew from her thoughts after that. Jasper had to leave the room when he couldn't control the sadness that was oozing from my very being. Alice sat in the chair across from mine, trying to see that had happened to Isabella. Her face showed defeat and sorrow. _Why didn't I see this coming? This was something that was supposed to fix Edward, not destroy him. Oh Edward, I am so sorry. _Isabella was supposed to be her new best friend. She was just as important to Alice as she was to me.

She was gone. In a blink of the eye. I had just found her, how can she be gone? I once again ran the scene through my head. She runs into a meadow thinking that something is wrong with someone and is trying to help them. Her face explodes into shock when she sees a vampire feeding on a girl. He talks to her and then decides to condemn her to the night. He bites her and leaves the area. She is lying on the ground the blood pooling around her when all of the sudden it goes black. Alice couldn't get any reading on the girl after that. She simply disappeared.

I growled loudly, my frustration and pain finally showing through. I slowly started to put myself back together, knowing what I had to do. I would find her and save her. I would search all over the world, from end to end, to find the woman that I love.

* * *

Bella POV

The fire never diminished, the burning never stopped, my screams never ceased, and the pain continued on. I had no sense of time. It was lost. The pain clouded everything in my mind. All I could do was just lay still and fight not to scream. I didn't want to give in to the weak side. I could survive this torture. I would survive it. Fire flashed and flared in my chest, crackling and licking the inside of my body, burning the invisible flesh to a crisp, dark color.

I made myself take a deep breathe and let it out. It didn't help. I tried to block the pain; make myself think about something else, but every time I would get a happy memory in my head, such as Jake or my father, the fire would burn me alive. It was like I couldn't think of something happy. Maybe I was going through hell, and I was being punished. For what I didn't know. The pain had to eventually stop, right? Jake had always told me that a vampire's venom was poisonous to a werewolf, and it would kill them if they were bitten. Hopefully Jacob wouldn't be too upset with me for making the sacrifice. He will understand.

Somehow I was able to get some clear thoughts flowing through my head; it was at that time that I realized that the pain was slowly receded from my hands and feet. The fire going straight to my heart, increasing the flame and making my body rise off the table. I wasn't even aware that I was being held down by straps.

The burning slowly climbed away from my legs and arms and toward my heart, the pressure building with every fast and heavy beat. Like a lick of a whip, I felt something thrash across my legs, stinging and biting it held me down. Whoever was trying to contain me was very strong; Jake always told me that vampires were extremely strong and aggressive.

My back arched off the table as the pain became too much, and I faintly heard the sound of tearing fabric. I screamed in pain as the fire exploded in my chest, it felt like something was clawing its way out. My heart sped up for a moment and then with a great and last beat, it stopped.

Dead silence rang out in the room. I sighed and laid in amazement at the million thoughts flowing through my head at the same time. It was like I had updated my head, expanded it to make room. The fire, the pain, the burning, was gone. I was free. Or so I thought. The fire that cooked my body alive was soon replaced by a burning in my throat, one that couldn't be ignored. It craved something. Craved food. I wanted blood. I wanted to be able to stop the craving, but I knew that newborns were extremely aggressive and out of control. Hopefully Jake had prepared something to contain me.

Something quietly moved, as light as a whoosh of the wind floating by. I stiffened automatically, my animal instincts taking over. I breathed through my nose, and wrinkled it at the pungent smell permeating the air. I snapped open my eyes trying to find the source of the disgusting smell. I was momentarily disoriented by the clarity and precision of my new eyes. This was better than my 20/20 vision as a human. I let my eyes wander up to the steel lamp light hanging from the ceiling. It was the only light source in the room. I tried to figure out the names of the colors that were present, but found that I could only think of 6. The rest didn't have names simply because they did not exist in my old human life. The room was plain, made of a silvery metal, probably iron ore, with no windows.

My eyes continued to roam across the room; they froze on the 5 figures standing in the doorway. They reeked of werewolf, the hot and sweaty smell that had me turning up my nose. They never smelt this way before. I took another deep breath and winced. Ughhh they smelt horrible.

They were tall and bulging with muscles, their faces also turned up in disgust. They looked just like Jake did. In fact they could be his brothers. They all had dark brown tans, wide, pronounced shoulders, and thick jaw bones. Their jaw muscles were clenched shut. My eyes caught the faint shaking of a hand as the man struggled to not change into an animal.

I reacted defensively. My first instinct to lower into a crouch and let loose a low, threatening growl, but of course I could only growl since I was tied to a metal table. My vision went red with rage. They were threatening me, and my vampire instincts did not like it.

"Stupid bloodsucker," One man whispered in disgust, it was the one that had his hand shaking. I hissed in response and he looked up quickly surprised that I heard him. I guess the asshole didn't know that I could hear him. The burning in my throat was becoming more and more pronounced as the rage filled by body. It demanded attention. If anything the burning was making me more grumpy and aggressive.

"Chill James," One man said throwing his glance at the man to his right before looking back at me and speaking in a low voice, "My name is Donovan."

"I don't care what you name is," I growled back in reply, some of the men leaned back when they heard the venom in my voice, "I want to get out of here."

This man, Donovan, shook his head and almost shot me an apoplectic look, "That won't be happening. You made the choice to be stuck in here when you said that you didn't want to be a monster."

"I didn't know that I would be stuck in some prison. You don't understand. I need to get rid of this burning in my throat," I snapped back, he was getting on my nerves fast; I felt my arms start to stain against the chains and the metal started to stretch. Everything was happening so fast, I couldn't control myself.

The man named James, turned around and allowed someone to come through. I would have sighed with relief if I had not been so far gone. It was Sam. He walked into the room carrying a glass of something, hopefully blood to satisfy me, in a metal cup with a lid screwed tight, and an envelope. I stared him down. I knew that he could feel my gaze burning into his skin, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. I growled low and menacing when I realized that he was part of the reason I wasn't getting my food.

I could taste a metallic liquid on my tongue, venom was pouring into my mouth making the fire grow in my throat. I was shaking with rage. My arms straining against the metal that held me down; any second now I would be able to break through and get my blood. And if any one of them stepped close they would die. Nothing was going to stop me from getting blood. Sam narrowed his eyes knowingly when he heard the soft screech of metal breaking.

He shouted at the men standing in the doorway, "You fucking idiots! Newborn vampires can break through almost anything. Something as simple as a metal chain will not hold her down. Why in the hell didn't you use something stronger? " His eyes widened when he heard one of the chains snapping in half. I gingerly pulled my arm apart from the metal and sighed, one down, one to go. I heard Sam mutter "Oh hell!" under his breath as another chain broke, my right arm was free. "Hurry up and phase before she gets free!" Sam screeched, the danger of the situation finally getting to him. He shouted to the men frozen in the doorway, their eyes wide with shock. Sam snapped at one of them, and they immediately phased. Their bulky human forms were now replaced by five bulkier horse sized wolves. I didn't let this phase me. I sat up, the chain across my chest giving out. "Grab her before…" The last chains across my legs broke. I slowly climbed off the table, stretching my sore legs and arms, reveling in the toned muscles that made my new body work. "Oh shit. We are in trouble now," Sam murmured as he watched me test my new body. I grabbed one of the chains lying across the table and gripped it in my hand. I pulled and it broke apart easily, like pulling apart string cheese.

I felt a smirk find its way onto my face. I was challenging them to try and get me. I was feeling invisible and hungry. The wolves growled and their hairs stood straight up on their necks, as they all pulled their lips back showing their inch long fangs drenched in saliva. Someone in the back of my crazed mind, I knew that I wasn't going to win, but that didn't mean that I was going to give in to the bitches.

Like a light bulb went off in his head, Sam all of the sudden smirked at me. I lowered myself to the ground, a threatening growl finding its way out of my throat. My eyes zeroed on as Sam twisted the cap off of the cup. My body froze as the air was filled with the sweet smell of fresh blood. It wasn't human blood, but my body didn't care. I was so focused on the cup, and the sweet aroma filling my lungs, that I didn't even notice as my eyes closed in pleasure. The blood was intoxicating; I had to have the blood. I imagined the way the blood would run down my throat, fully satisfying my hunger as it went, and the monster in me started towards the cup. The life I needed to sustain me was sitting in my enemy's hand. I bent my knees and got ready to pounce.

In my hazy state, I forgot all about the wolves until I felt this pressure on the upper part of my arm. I swung around quickly intending to knock whatever it was off, but stopped when another pressure captured my other arm. I realized that the wolves had managed to capture my arms in their jaws while I was busy smelling the air. Their teeth were piercing my flesh. I screamed in pain and tried to run, but found that my legs were also captured by the great jaws of the wolves. I thrashed about trying to get free, but that only made the wolves' teeth sink deeper into my granite skin. I was hurting myself; I was making the damage worse.

The wolves started dragging me backwards, away from Sam and the blood that I wanted and needed. He stood watching me with the cup of blood still locked in his hand, wearing a smirk upon his face. I wanted to hit him to wipe that fucking smirk off his face. Permanently.

"Well it looks like poor Bella can't fight off four wolves by herself. I could have told you that before this even started. Did you really think that you could get passed us? What was going through your insane mind? Are you fucking retarded?" I growled low and menacing, staring at him with hatred flowing through my body. He shook the cup and slosh of blood went over the edge, running down the side. I stared at it, mesmerized by the rich red color. My throat was in flames. Sam noticed the way I stared at the line of blood, and of course had to comment "Oh do you want the blood Bella?" I made my eyes looked at him with disgust trying not to let him see the unbelievable hunger claiming my body, but I couldn't fool him. "Of course you do. You are a disgusting bloodsucker who shouldn't even be alive," He looked at the wolves and nodded, "Give her the punishment for trying to get away," He turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I winced at the sharp sound that resonated throughout the room.

In a blink of an eye, they started to punish me. I thought that them holding me by their teeth was punishment enough, but it wasn't to them. The wolf holding my left arm pulled the sound of tearing of my granite skin and screams filled the room. I heard a distant clunk as my arm landed on the other side of the small room. I was in too much pain to register what was going on. All that I was aware of was the pain resonating throughout my body. I whimpered in pain as my other arm was torn off. The other two wolves decided to tear off pieces of flesh covering my chest and torso forgoing my legs. I thought that they would leave my legs alone, but they decided that I shouldn't have the privilege of keeping them, so they reached down with their giant muzzles and teeth tearing my legs off. I was back to the burning stage; my screams filled the room, echoing off the silver walls. Just when I thought that I wouldn't be able to survive any more, they stopped.

Sam wrenched open the door, my scream filing out, and came back in, holding the cup that I still wanted. "So how did it go?" I couldn't answer my body was withering in pain; I gritted my teeth together to keep from yelling things I would later regret. "Lets go ahead and get this out of the way," He looked straight at me, I didn't dare look away, and spoke, "We are in charge here. You do what we say and when we say it. If you don't there will be punishments beyond your wildest dreams. We own you. You have sold you soul to the devil. We are not your friends. We will not care for you. We are trying to heal you. You are not meant to be in this world. You are a contamination that must be controlled, and we will learn to control you. There is no escape from this. The rest of your life is meant to be spent in here, withering and whimpering in pain," He voice was so harsh and sharp that I looked away, not able to keep myself together at his words. I directed my gaze to the wall to my left, "Do you understand me?"

I didn't answer. I kept staring at the wall. He would not be getting a god damn answer out of me.

"I said do you understand me?" I winced as he yelled; my sensitive hearing couldn't take sounds that loud that close. I still wouldn't look at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod to a wolf. I felt jaws close around my head and the forceful turning began. I winced with pain as the teeth dug deep into my skull as the wolf tried to turn my head, but kept my head where it was. I was not going to look at that man. He had changed. I hated him. He was not Jake's loving and kind pack leader anymore. He was a cold hearted bastard that deserved to rot in the deepest pits of hell. When I couldn't fight the pain anymore I let the wolf turn my head to look at Sam's black and fathomless eyes.

I nodded and the wolf let my head go. I closed my eyes thinking that they would finally go away and leave my in peace, but they didn't. What more could they do to me? My body was shredded into ribbons, every piece of my remaining body throbbed with pain. I didn't even know that someone could go through so much pain and live. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I felt the searing pain of the venom spreading through my body. It was starting to heal my body, but it would take hours to fully repair the damage that the wolves caused. I opened my eyes as I felt the weight of two wolves laying down on top of me, holding me down.

Sam walked towards me and knelt down beside my head; I struggled to turn it away from him, but was held by another wolf grasping my head with his large teeth.

Sam whispered my instructions to me, "No matter how much you want this blood, you will not move a muscle do you understand me? Your reward for not moving will be to have your arms and legs brought to you," I nodded because there was nothing else for me to do. I smelt the fresh blood that the cup held; my body yearned for it to trickle down my throat ceasing the hunger gnawing at my throat.

"Good," He lifted a dropper out of the cup. My breath caught and held in my throat. Blood as red as an apple stared at me, taunting me. Now that I could see the blood, I wanted it so much more. I was so hungry that I felt like my stomach was eating itself, and my throat was clawing its way out. I opened my mouth and licked my lips. I stared at the sweet blood with hunger and the monster inside me threatened to come out. The smell was amazing, sweet and salty, just the way that I thought liked it. I watched as he lowered the dropper to my lip, a single drop threatening to fall. I begged that drop of blood to fall into my mouth, appease my hunger, and then beg for more. I licked my lips in anticipation. My breath was coming hard as I tried to breathe in the blood. I was a wounded creature that was begging for life.

"You are not allowed to lick your lip when I put the blood on it. You do not want to know what will happen if you do. It will be much worse than you just experienced. Trust me," He said no more and didn't even bother to ask if I heard him. The drop was put on my lip and I almost lost in. I felt my body rise off the ground. My tongue threatened to lick the sweet nectar. I sucked in my breathe hoping that some of the blood would splash back into my mouth. The monster inside me begged for release as I fought an inward battle with myself. I was so hungry, but I am torn into pieces. I need blood to survive, but how am I going to hunt without arms or legs? The blood tastes so good, but I do not want to be punished more. I knew that my answer had to be not to lick the blood off my lip. There was no way that I could survive another hour of pain. I had gone through too much pain these last 3 days, my body needed to rest. Slowly I lowered my head to the floor and closed my eyes. After everything that Jake had told me about newborns, that should have been impossible, but yet I refused blood. I was proud of myself for not taking the blood. It was a messed up situation that I was in, but that didn't mean that I had to become a monster myself.

Sam quickly wiped the blood off my lip and stood up, his knees popping, and the two wolves following him. I could breathe now that the weight was off my chest. I took a breath, revealing in fullness that my lungs reached. He nodded at the wolves and they grabbed my limbs and put them in the right place on my body. The venom grabbed my limbs and they started to reattach themselves. The pain was becoming worse now that my limbs were reattaching themselves. I still had hours of pain left to go through. I laid in misery and tried to think about something else, but didn't succeed.

The door was closed with a bang and the silence was overwhelming. It mocked me. Reminded me of what I could have avoided if I hadn't followed that trail of blood and just called the police. Why did I have to go looking for the person that was screaming in pain? Sometime I think that I am stupid. This was my own fault. There was no one to blame except myself. I missed my old life, the one that was without pain. I wish that I could go back. I am sure that Jake doesn't approve of the way that Sam is treating me. He will save me. All I have to do is believe in him and hope that he will come. He said that he would never leave me, so he has to come.

The life that I now had was too painful. Going through hell with the transformation, then waking up and having the burning in my own throat increase as the seconds tick by. Lets not forget the wolves tearing me apart, then leaving my to heal myself with the venom. I hated this new life. I hated that I couldn't get out.

I breathed deeply, trying to compose myself. I couldn't break down. I had to be strong. In order to survive this I need to be strong. I need to prove to the wolves that they aren't getting to me. I am strong and I will get through this. Hopefully.

**Sigh.. let me know what you think.**


	3. Broken

**Another chapter! Woooo! **

**I just thought that I would let everyone that read Torture of Love that this is the chapter where things are starting to change.. See if you can find all of changes I made.**

**Thank you to all who have added my to their favorites, alerts, and so on. Thank you to the reviewers too! :)**

**Oh and Bella actually speaks in this chapter! haha enjoy**

**I am sorry that this is another repost of this chapter.. I was reading it and I saw a mistake and it bothered me. so I had to fix it.**

_Broken by Lifehouse_

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_  
_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_  
_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_  
_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain, there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_  
_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_  
_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_  
_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_with a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain (in the pain), is there healing_  
_In your name (in your name) I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day_  
_Just to see what you throw my way_  
_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_  
_You said that I will be OK_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_  
_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_with a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain(In the pain) there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you _

Bella POV

I was finally able to move. My limbs had attached themselves and the pain went away, momentarily. I don't know how long I had been laying there wishing for the pain to stop. For someone to save me. For someone to end the pain. Maybe I should just let the wolves kill me. The pain would be over. It wouldn't be hard to do. They were already on edge around me and if I were to attack them, then there goes Bella. I just didn't know if I had it inside me to follow through with it. Could I live with myself if I knew that I made myself be killed? The answer was no, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I was too scared of death. It wasn't my friend it was my enemy. But oh how I wished it wasn't.

For being stuck in a metal room with nothing to do or no one to talk too, I thought that I was doing pretty well. I was still sane. But I was loosing my patience fast. I mean who wouldn't? Anyone that was being starved, beaten, and humiliated would loose their patience and their will too live. I guess I would have to try and outlast everyone else though. Somehow I had to make it. First I needed blood.

My body already felt the effects of having seen, smelt, and felt the blood. My hands were shaking like mad, and my head was dizzy. I guessed that this wasn't supposed to happen to new vampires, or any vampires at that. I could faintly remember Jacob talking to me about the cold ones. Faint memories of him telling me they needed blood immediately after being transformed into a blood sucking monster passed through my mind, but before I could make any since of them, they were gone.

I wasn't surprised that it happened. Everything in my head was going fuzzy. My brain was trying to heal itself after those harsh days of pain. If I was still a human and went through that amount of pain, I wouldn't be here. My brain would have shut down, my organs failed, and my will to live gone. Ask any doctor, when someone goes through so much torture, so much excruciating pain that they are withering and screaming in pain at the lightest touches or movements, their bodies give up.

For what it was worth, I felt like I still had a hold of my humanity. It was there in a small and insignificant way, but I could feel like deep in my indestructible bones. I knew that I was a monster; I mean I drank blood. I could see myself becoming the blonde haired monster from the field. Succumbing to my urges, the dark and bloody ones that no vampire could avoid, and letting my instincts run wild. A newborn's instincts were harder to deal with, I faintly remembered Jake telling me as I was catapulted back in time.

"_Newborns are_ _threats to anyone that they come across. Their instincts are out of control. Drinking blood is their number one priority and they will go to hell and back in order to get it," Jacob's voice told me as I stared at him with fascination brazing bright in my eyes._

"_Can they stop the urges?" I acquired with interest._

"_I have never heard of any motherfucking bloodsuckers," I gave a Jake a long look as he cursed, but he went on without noticing, "trying to reign in their urges to kill. They are vicious Bella. You have to understand. They are not kind creatures. They kill people. They have made babies into bloodsuckers for heaven sakes!" I shook my head as I watched Jake once again loose control of his emotions. He was just as bad as a newborn. _

"_Oh chill out Jake. It isn't like I am going to be running into any newborns when there are 6 wolves the size of horses running around the reservation," I knew that I had to get Jake to calm down before we could continue on with this conversation. Sometimes I was really annoyed with myself for ever considering dating a werewolf, "Don't get your panties in a knot Jake," _

_Nothing was getting through his thick skull, so I resorted to something I never did. I climbed into the lap of a very shaky and angry man, and grasped his face in my tiny hands. Forcing him to look at me I spoke, "Calm the fuck down Jake," before crushing my lips to his. Immediately I got the reaction I was looking for. My mouth was ravished by a certain warm tongue that I loved. I felt Jake relax against me. He pulled me closer, out chests touching, as his hands roamed. _

_I came up gasping for air, but Jake didn't stop. His mouth continued to my neck as his hands traveled closer to my breasts. I gathered myself together before removing Jake's hands. We couldn't have sex in the middle of an important conversation._

"_Jake we are talking here," His lips hadn't stopped their torture of my neck. _

"_I know, but we could do something so much more fun," Jake mumbled against my neck. When he tongue came out sucking and licking, I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him away._

_He winced with fake pain, giving me a puppy dog face for ruining his fun, "Jacob Black we are not having sex right now. We are having an important conversation about newborn vampires, and one day I might need that information. So pull yourself together and teach me about newborn vampires!" I exclaimed while giving him my best condescending tone. _

_He pouted for only a second before teaching me everything that he knew. I learned about their super strength, hearing, and eyesight. I learned that their eyes tended to be bright red because of the human blood flowing through their system; this is what caused them to have extra strength too. I also learned that no werewolf could outrun a newborn vampire; they were too strong and fast for anyone to beat them. I absorbed everything that he told me like I was a sponge. The more he told me, the more I wanted to know. _

_Jake sighed and opened his eyes, as I moved my head from his chest. My fingers were drawing unintelligible patterns on his broad chest when he spoke, "Unless you plan on following through I would stop that Baby," I grinned wickedly. _

"_Who said anything about not following through?" I replied before fusing my small body to the large man under man._

The memories were slowly starting to crumble; bits and pieces of my human life were being taken away. Even single time I remembered something, it was taken from me. I debated whether or not I should go down to where no human or vampire should go; you plead with death, sitting on the devil's front door step and await his decision. Does he let you keep your humanity or do you loose it? I would fight tooth and nail to keep my memories. I wanted to remember. Remember what I lost and maybe later gained.

I felt the tears that would never fall, filled my eyes. The venom stung a little, but I was too busy wallowing. I had lost the last memory of my lover. Oh Jake, where are you, I cried deep inside. I had to keep some kind of hope going. He would come. It had only been a couple days anyways. I was forced out of my suicidal thoughts when the door opened hesitantly. I was crouched and growling defensively before I knew what I was doing.

One of the men stuck his head through the small opening; his eyes surveyed the room before picking up on my defensive position.

"If you want food I suggest you stop with that shit right now," His face and eyes were guarded and hard as steel. I bared my teeth and let out a warning growl before slightly straightening.

"Okay bring that smelly shit in," the man hollered behind him. The door was opened wide and I was graced with the view of a long metal hallway. No doors were present. I filed the information in my head for a later time.

I was disturbed to know that the low rumbling in the room was coming from me. It sounded like a swarm of bees were permeating the room. I watched with hesitant eyes as two men came into the small room with a dead carcass. It looked like a deer from the angle I was in.

The men set the carcass down and turned towards me. I heard the rumbling become louder, fiercer. It resonated enough to shake the door, making an annoying clanking sound as the metals connected.

They back away, their hands, slightly shaking with unsuppressed anger, held up in surrender. I didn't relax until the door was closed and the lock clicked. The rumble finally went quiet when I heard the retreating footsteps.

I walked to the carcass, my hands held out like claws and my body tense like a wire. I tapped my foot against the dead animal and waited for movement. There was none. I bent down and smelled. I jumped in surprise and clutched my throat trying to quell the flames that were licking inside.

After a few moments of pacing and a small pep-talk, I sat myself at the head of the deer and picked its light neck up. I gave a slight sniff before closing my eyes and biting into the animal's flesh before I lost my courage. I pulled back immediately, fur covering my teeth. I tried to control my gags, but was unsuccessful. My stomach was revolting, trying to expel an imaginary parasite. I scraped my tongue against my teeth, wincing in disgust at the clump of fur that now covered my teeth.

I plucked it off my teeth, and then ran my tongue over my razor teeth, coating them with venom. I took my fingers and plucked away the fur, trying to quell my revulsion at the small pile of fur I was building.

Just get it over with Bella, I chanted to myself before once again lowering my mouth to the now furless spot. I bit into the soft flesh, and felt my eyes roll back into my head in pleasure as the sweet nectar filled my mouth. I continued to drink like a savage. I am sure that I looked like one; in the back of my mind I drew up a picture of myself with blood running down my chin and neck; a ferocious look in my eyes, and a hunger written on my face. A hunger that wouldn't be quelled any time soon. Now that I had tasted blood, I craved it like an addict. I couldn't get enough. The one deer wasn't enough. I needed the blood that ran through the veins of unsuspecting victims. I dropped the now empty deer and growled low; my instincts to hunt were overpowering any rational thought process that I might have.

I walked around the room, my growls low and threatening. My eyes searched wildly for an opening. I curled and uncurled my fingers all the while locking and unlocking my jaw.

I was so far gone that I didn't even hear the returning footsteps. I jumped with surprise at the sound of the lock being moved before acting defensively. I bared my teeth that were now covered with venom, and crouched low, my arms spread wide and curled into claws. A low rumbled went down the hall as the door was opened.

My eyes focused on the four men. They looked like they were carrying something. It was fighting. I let out a snarl, and got ready to pounce. They were on my territory. I would protect my territory. My vision went red and all I could see was the enemies that were on my fucking territory. Rage filled and consumed my body. A solid black wolf jumped over the men in the doorway, and stared my down while letting out a round of growls of his own. I responded to the threat with another snarl before lowering myself further and preparing for battle.

I knew that I had a chance to win. One against one. This was a battle of strength and speed, and I had the upper hand. I smirked at little at the wolf before bringing one hand forward and curling my fingers towards my body. I was beckoning him forward. Daring him to try and catch me. I chanced a glance at the four men. They were all standing with their mouths wide open catching flies. I saw something black out of the corner of my eye and before I could register what I was doing, my arm flew to the side and hit something very hard.

I had just punched a werewolf. Fucking awesome! I turned to where the wolf was crumpled on the floor, and let loose a low growl. It stood up slow; shaking its head like it was trying to shake away the dizziness.

I attacked while it was injured. I sprung forward, my teeth bared for the kill. I could feel the venom running down my chin. I had almost reached the black wolf, when I was hit by a brick wall. I rolled over as my back hit the floor, digging my nails into the metal floor, I skidded to a stop. My nails were imbedded an inch into the metal floor, venom was running down my chin, and my eyes were pure black. I stood up from my crouching position, tearing the metal from the floor. It stayed around my fingers, and was just as sharp as my teeth. I pulled the metal off with a growl and flung it to the tan wolf that knocked me off my course.

I got little satisfaction as the metal sliced into its flesh, leaving a deep cut with gushing blood. I crinkled my nose up at the smell. I let loose my last warning growl. One responded with a whimper and the other with a resounding snarl of fury.

I went for the injured wolf first. My hand smashed into the leg with the cut. It crumpled under my hand, and I ducked down as the black wolf lunged for my head. He sailed over, and I continued my assault. Somehow I remembered Jake telling me that vampire venom killed werewolves.

I wrapped my hand around the wolf's muzzle, clamping it shut. The side of its mouth went up as a low growl was let loose, but I was too strong and it couldn't open its mouth to snap at my fingers. Its eyes was moving wild, trying to find some way to get away; its fear was permeating the air. My body was straddle across his chest, pining down his hind legs. His one leg was useless and the other was held by his own body weight. I saw that the black wolf gathered itself for another leap, but stopped in its tracks at the sight of my teeth lowering to the tan wolf's neck.

I had gained the upper hand. The black wolf bared his fangs, a loud rumble coming from its chest, but when lowered my mouth further the rumbling stopped. The tan wolf flinched as a drop of venom fell from my teeth. A whimpering sound went throughout the room, and I smiled in satisfaction at the easy victory.

I climbed off the wolf, but kept my mouth close to its neck. Neither wolf moved a muscle. I hauled the tan wolf up by its hurt leg. My inner monster cheered as it yelped in pain.

"Unless you want this dog to be my meal I suggest you back the fuck up," I spat out at the black wolf. My vision was in this weird tunnel. I could only see the people I perceived as threats, and my instincts were demanding that I kill them. I was surprised at the amount of hate that was running through my body.

I snarled back at the black wolf when it stepped forward. I was so close to the tan wolf's neck that my venom was dissolving the hair. I was now provided with an easy access, and I wouldn't have to deal with the hair.

I pushed my tongue against the bare skin and grinned as the skin started to dissolve and bubble. The wolf was now barking with pain. It was trying to get away, but my grip was so tight that every move caused more pain.

The black wolf sat down and lowered his eyes from me, trying to show that it wasn't a threat, but he tried to attack me. And he was on my territory. I licked my teeth, coating them with venom. When my grip tightened, the tan wolf whimpered. I waited a second for the black wolf to lift his eyes to his comrade before sinking my teeth in the soft flesh. I roared with pride as the wolf hollered with pain. I continued pumping venom into its system before dropping it unceremoniously to the ground.

The black wolf jumped up, his eyes only on the tan wolf withering in pain on the ground. My murderous thoughts were interrupted by some movement by the door. I twirled around and watched as two of the men phased. The other two were holding something up, but their body frames were shaking so hard, I knew that they wanted to phase and kick the shit out of me. I growled low and waited for the response. I wasn't giving them a warning his time. The dead wolf that lay at my feet was warning enough. When a growl, uniformed and loud, rang throughout the room, I prepared myself for war. I backed up against the far wall as they continued to come forward, like the stalking of prey. Salvia dripped heavy from all of their mouths, their eyes completely focused on me, and their thoughts consumed with the dismantling of my granite body. The smallest shift in weight had all moving and growling. We were so high strung and acting on pure instinct that I didn't even notice the vampire in the corner. I knew that I was not likely to win the battle when the other two men phased and joined the circle around me.

I was pinned in the corner with no where to go. I frantically looked for a weakness as the wolves continued to press forward. My eyes locked on the door, and I took the small chance that I had. Within the second that I had thought of the plan, I jumped over the heads of the wolves. I barely made it over their tall heads, but somehow I did. I landed on the balls of my feet and took off like a bat out of hell. I ran down the metal hallway that I memorized and tried not to think of the wolves that were panting behind me. The hallway was short; well I made the 200 meter distance feel short. I took at sharp right at the end and continued. I was following my instincts. They were telling me to run faster, to push my legs harder, and to turn left. I veered left and felt a slight pull on my chest as one of the wolf's teeth got a hold of the end of my shirt. Its fangs easily ripped the fragile shirt.

I pushed myself harder and thank whatever vampire god was out there that I had blood this morning. I would have been captured and ripped apart if I had not. I flew up the flight of stairs that came and went in my field of vision. I almost stopped when I entered a gigantic, gym sized room. It was filled with men, women, and children. The monster in me rejoiced at the sight of fresh blood. I heard the crack of wood as the wolves behind me broke the door frame and that was when the screams started. I was so close to freedom I could taste it. Surprisingly the door, that I was rapidly approaching, opened and a man walked through. His eyes went wide at the sight before him. A blurred spot was being chased by more spots.

He barely managed to jump out of the way as I rushed passed him into the open sky. Seconds later I heard another door frame breaking. I didn't let myself stop. I pushed myself faster, and grinned with joy as my legs went faster. I was flying. Zigzagging between trees, dodging vines and logs, and leaping over rocks. I heard the wolves' steps slow down and falter. Their bulky forms were too big to make it through the thick of trees.

I let myself laugh out loud in pure joy as I saw a flock of birds fly away in fear. I wasn't paying attention to the sounds behind me. I was too busy being happy. I was too absorbed in the new sights, sounds, and smells. And that is why I ended up in a two foot hole dug out by my body.

* * *

When I came too my head was throbbing with pain. I tried to move my hand, but realized that it wasn't there. In fact I didn't have any limbs at all. I groaned in pain, and bit my lip causing more venom to seep from my body.

I would have jumped up and growled defensively at the slight moaning sound from my left, but all that I could do was whip my head to the side. I snarled as the smell of vampire filled my nostrils. I was helpless lying on the ground. I was an easy kill. But I was sure as hell going to damage his eardrums.

"Bloody hell beautiful that is one loud snarl. I think you just damaged my poor eardrums," a blonde haired vampire spoke as he reach his arms above his head and dragged his body up to a sitting position. He winced as I let another one loose, "Calm down beautiful. I mean you no harm," and for some reason I immediately stopped, "Jesus, thank god," the blonde vampire said before he keeled over and grabbed his hands. He chuckled to himself before pushing himself back into a sitting position and speaking once again, "Well I guess an introduction is in order huh beautiful? My name is Peter Whitlock, and I am your sire," I let loose a rumble at the mention of Volturi, and then snarled once again when he said sire.

Rage filled my vision once again, "You did this to mean?" I roared, "You bastard! I didn't want this! I am laying here, limbless all because of you! I swear if I ever get my limbs back you aren't going to be getting yours back!" I continued on my rant for several minutes before dropping my head to the metal floor. I was surprised that he let me rant and rave without saying anything to my accusations.

The vampire breathed heavily, as if he was carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders, "Yes beautiful it is entirely fault that we are here. If I hadn't lost myself then you would still be at home with your lover and I would be with my mate, but I messed up and I am trying to fix it. So can you please let me explain some things?" He questioned. A heavy and tense silence settled in the room. I didn't answer for many minutes. I finally nodded and saw the vampire relax in the corner he was sitting in. A determined expression crossed his face. I opened my mouth to ask what the fuck he was doing, but froze when I saw the pile of limbs in the corner. I strangled cry came out of my mouth.

Peter looked at me with sympathy, "I am getting them for you beautiful. Don't worry, you will have you claws to dig into me later," morose crossed his face, before he flopped to his side and reached out with my hands. His fingers dug into the metal and then he pulled his body along the floor. He was literally dragging himself to my limbs.

He had to stop every once and a while when the pain became too bad. I just watched with shock and amazement as he continued to go though such torture for me.

He reached my limbs a few minutes later. He reached for one of my arms and then flung it in my direction. It slide along the ground and then hit my body coming to a rest. He did this with each of my limbs. Some were in worse shape than others. One of my arms came in four parts.

Peter finally finished throwing all of my limbs, but he didn't stop there. He pulled himself to my torso, and started connecting the parts together like a puzzle. I didn't realize I was laying near a wall until Peter pulled himself into a sitting position, and adjusted his legs into a comfortable position. I gave his a curious glance to which he replied with, "They were hurt earlier. I will be fine in a couple hours," I nodded understanding and let him continue to piece me together.

My body started to feel the burn of venom as it pieced my back together. I winced as a chunk of my cheek fused itself to my cheek bone.

I almost laughed in relief when Peter starting talking to distract me, "How did you get in here beautiful?"

"I asked the wolves to place me in here when they found my laying on the ground withering in pain," I gave him a hard look before continuing, "I don't remember asking to be placed in a metal room that now has holes," I twisted my head away from Peter and saw the gorging hole from my hands, "and I definitely didn't ask to be starved and beaten, but I know that I am going to be saved so it is okay." I closed my eyes, and wondered when Jake was going to come and save me.

He looked at me debating whether or not to tell me something. He obviously decided not to tell me because he changed the subject, "I guess that explains why your eyes are so dark. When was the last time that you fed?"

I thought for a second, "This morning, but that is the first time that I have had anything to eat since I woke up," I panicked a little when I realized that I didn't know how long I had been in this room. Had it been fifteen days? Ten?

I was met with a disapproving face, "The first time that you fed was this morning?"

Did I stutter or something? "Yes," I answered with a duh tone. I didn't know that I had black eyes. That is kind of…Disturbing. I didn't want to have black eyes, if I even had them.

Peter just stared at me with calculating eyes. He let out a humph and then spoke, "To answer your question, yes you have very black eyes right now, but that is not normal for newborns. Newborn vampires usually have red eyes, but they have to have blood very quickly once they wake up otherwise they go into a fury and destroy many things," He looked around the room, "Well I think that you already know about that point now," he smirked at me, "And to answer the question that you are about to ask. Vampires get black eyes when they are mad or very hungry, but that doesn't happen until you have all of your human blood out of your system," I nodded my head in understanding and he face looked shocked, but he didn't say anything.

I spoke deciding that he should know some things about me, "I knew about vampires before you bit me."

His eyes went wide with shock, "Really? Well who are the Volturi then beautiful?" He was trying to see if I was just filled with shit, or actually telling the truth.

"They are the most powerful vampire group in our world," I smiled smugly at him and continued, "Aro knows every thought that you have ever had by the simplest skin to skin contact. Marcus, Aro and Caius's brother, understands and sees relationships. He lost his mate a long time ago, and never talks because of the depression and sadness that occurs when one looses their mate. Caius on the other hand does not have a special ability, but he is just as important as the other two men. They control the vampire world one could say. With their guards, who are almost all gifted, they are able to wipe out any threat in the world. I think that about covers it," I was momentarily distracted by Peter's movements. He had decided that I need to be in a more comfortable position, and had lifted my upper body up so my head now rested in his lap.

I looked up at his face, and laughed. His mouth was open into a perfect "O" and his eyes were slightly wide with shock and pride. I didn't realize that the manic laughter echoing through the room was coming from me, until Peter covered my mouth.

"You can't be quite so loud beautiful," he gently reprimanded me. I knew that his fatherly glare was not quite as harsh as he wished it could be. I was just as amazed at the sound of bells that had come out of my own mouth as he was.

I murmured a sorry against his hand. He smiled before focusing back on our previous subject, "You know quite a lot about the Volturi. I am not going to lie, that threw me because I just didn't see you as someone who knew about the other supernatural world. But now I don't have to explain it all to you and that makes things so much easier. Knowing your curious nature, you would have had a million questions and I would grow tired of answering them after a while. But there are still a few things that you need to know," He sighed and I watched as his fingers buried themselves in my hair. He wasn't even aware that he was doing it. His eyes were focused on the opposite wall as he gathered his thoughts. I figured that he must play with his mate's hair when they had a serious conversation.

"Long before the Volturi was around, hell even before they were created, there was a group of vampires that were more humane and didn't hunt humans. They hunted animals which gave them gold colored irises instead of a crimson red. I am afraid that the name of the group has long been lost. The Volturi destroyed all the records of the group when they came into power. This was because the group of vampires had discovered ways to quench their thirst and they had established relationships with the humans. They understood and helped each other, but the Volturi didn't want anyone to show any sort of kindness to the humans. They believe that humans are food and that is all that they should be. Unless of course they find a talented human that will provide to the group, but that is another story for another time. This group of humane vampires created laws to which certain vampires live by today. Not very many follow these laws, but some of us want to try to redeem some lost qualities. Even though the laws are long gone, vampires pass them from generation to generation through word of mouth. Long ago I lived by these lost laws, but lost myself in the savage ways we are required to have to survive. I soon gave into my instincts and hunted humans," I was just simply staring up at Peter's face completely entranced in the story. Not wanting to interrupt I kept my mouth shut and would ask questions at the end.

"I knew that what I was doing was wrong, and that my sire would disapprove, but that didn't stop me. I believed that if I was killing murderers, rapists, and drug dealers, I was helping rid the world of evil. I tried to keep telling myself that I was doing the right thing; that this is what all vampires did. It was natural. But I knew that each day I was loosing a little piece of myself. The day that you walked into my life, it reminded me of my past beliefs.

There was a law that the humane vampires created called the Vampire and Human Act. Isn't that real original?" Peter snorted while I smiled faintly, "Anyways, it stated that if any vampire were to bite to change a human, they were responsible for the safety of that newborn. The vampire was to become the newborn's sire. They were to care and provide for the newborn and to teach the newborn the laws until the newborn was old enough to control its thirst. This rarely happened because once a vampire tastes human blood they can rarely stop themselves from the feast. In all of my years of mindlessly wandering the world, I have only heard of two vampires that succeeded in controlling there thirst. One vampire in fact has changed many humans because they were on the brink of death. It is quite amazing that he was able to accomplish that feat," his voice had taken on a wistful quality. I wanted to roll my eyes.

Peter shook his head as if trying to get rid of the skeletons hiding in his closet, "Sorry I was just remembered something that I hadn't thought of for a long time. But back to the story, when you stepped into that meadow I knew that I had to stop. I needed to go back to my old ways. I needed to become myself again. I decided to change you to see if I could control myself. I know that it was selfish, and I am sorry for that. But you have to understand. I thought that I was gone. That the world I used to live in was gone. My humane qualities had been buried under the thousands of lives I killed. The blood has stained my skin and mind. Somewhere in the back of my mind that horrible day, I knew that after I bit you I needed to take you far away, but I freaked out when I heard the wolves and left you. I would have been no help to you later on in your life if I was dead. The wolves were livid that you were changed into something that they hunted. And since I was the one that caused it they wanted to rip me apart, burn the pieces, and then burn the ashes," His eyes finally left the wall and looked down at my face. I patiently waited until he could summon the courage to look into my eyes. When he did, he continued talking.

"I am sorry that I left you that day. I know that only time will show you that I am here to help you and not going to leave you. I hope that you will learn live to not kill humans, and that you will be better at keeping yourself under control better than I was. No matter how well the thirst is quenched, you will always be haunted by the screams and gurgling of blood from your first victim," He drifted off deep into thought and his eyes wander away from my face, probably thinking about his first victim, the scream were echoing through his mind. I hadn't thought about how I would hunt. I was too busy trying to control my anger and not attack the wolves ever time they walked into the room.

It wasn't in my nature to kill anything. As a human I couldn't stand the sight of blood, so killing a human was probably out of question. Before I knew what I was doing I was talking and agreeing, "I do not wish to hunt humans, but until we are out of here, if we ever get out of here, I don't think that we need to worry about me killing someone," my burning thirst was brought to the front of my mind as I dreamed of blood. I moaned in pain, bringing my hand to massage my throat. I was trying to quell and control the thirst, but nothing except blood would help me.

Peter looked at me with sympathy before asking gently, "How bad is the pain?"

"I am starving. I have only had a deer," I looked at him and watched his eyes as they wander and studied my face. He was deep in thought. He sighed and murmured to himself, "I wonder if it will work,"

"If what will work?" I asked curiously.

He looked up, surprised, "Oh I didn't realize that I said that out loud, but I have heard that sometime a sire can use their venom to supply their newborn with a fake blood in a time of need. And since you are in need of some, well we could try," something was off. Peter's voice was kind of high, like when someone was telling a white lie, and his eyes were guarded.

"What is the catch?" I asked watching him warily.

He winced a little before taking a deep breath and then speaking, "The only way that you would be able to get the needed amount of venom would be from my mouth," he didn't say anymore. I had to connect the dots.

I did about five seconds later; "Oh…" he was saying that in order for me to get the venom we would have to have mouth to mouth connection. We would have to kiss. But it couldn't even be called kissing because I was drinking…his venom. That is fucked up.

"I understand if you do not want to do it; it is not the most pleasant. But please do understand that I am trying to provide for you, and I can't do that unless you trust me. I know how to help you and this is the best thing that you could do right now. I am not trying anything less than gentlemanly here beautiful," His hand wrapped around my chin and pulled my face back towards him.

I breathed deeply and replied, "I know that you are a gentleman, and I don't believe that you have any other intentions other than trying to provide for me so don't worry about that. I am just kind of nervous about what would happen after…" I trailed off and let him think about what I said.

"So you are concerned that I will expect something after this? Is that what you are saying?" Peter's face had turned into one of disbelief, "I am sorry but that is fucked up beautiful. How could you even think that I would expect something after I give you my venom? I am not some horny bastard that wants kinky sex here. I am trying to provide for you because you are my responsibility," His eyes were blazing red, and I believed every word that he said.

I nodded, "I apologize for thinking that. I just…" I showed him my eyes. My mother had always said that you could read my soul through my eyes.

His face softened, "I understand beautiful. You don't know me yet. It is okay. Eventually you will get to the point where you will just trust everything that I say and know that I don't have any other reason than trying to care for you," I gave him a small nod and a smile.

We sat in silence for a few moments, trying to avoid the inevitable. Finally Peter sighed and said heavily, "Okay beautiful lets get do this shit," I laughed a little inside at his attempt to brighten the mood.

He gripped my shoulder and with a little maneuvering had me sitting on his lap with my dead arms around his neck. Both of us held in our whimpers at the slightest movement.

"Okay beautiful just give me a minute to get enough venom in my mouth and then… Well we will figure it out as we go," He leaned his head back and closed him eyes. I just sat on his lap and tried to move my fingers. They didn't want to cooperate.

I jumped a little when I felt Peter move. I looked up and saw that his eyes were open and watching me also. His eyes had darkened dramatically. His once red eyes were black. I wondered what he had been thinking about. He opened his mouth and I watched, with growing hunger, as a stream of venom went down his chin and chest.

I just sat wide eyed on Peter's lap, waiting to be told what to do. My eyes followed the trail of venom and I realized that I was indeed very hungry. I leaned forward and licked the trail of venom. I went all the way up his neck, over his chin, and then growled as my tongue found the source.

A low growl resonated from Peter's chest as I continued lapping at the venom that filled his mouth. I wasn't getting enough. I wanted more. I grabbed Peter's head and fused out mouths together. My tongue deep inside his mouth and demanding more venom that he was happy to give me. I continued to swallow and felt relief as the burn in my throat was going away steadily.

I continued to suck and pull the venom from Peter's mouth. His hands had buried themselves in my tresses, and were pulling my closer. This kiss, or whatever it was, wasn't romantic. Peter was providing for me in the only way he could. His venom was healing and saving me. Our lips were twisting and biting as my instincts demanded I get more.

I sucked heavily and swallowed feeling the burn completely leave, but I didn't stop there. I continued to swallow Peter's venom. I continued to massage my tongue against his so more venom would come pouring from his glands.

I didn't even register the door opening, but when I heard Sam's voice say, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I pulled my tongue from Peter's mouth and felt the extra venom run down my neck. I knew from one look that we were both fucked.


	4. This is War

**Hello my lovely readers!  
****  
I have manged to get a chapter out to you rather quickly don't you think? :) **

**I want to make a deal with y'all. If I get a certain number of reviews then I will establish a regular update schedule. While this will kill me because I am busy with summer courses, I felt like I should offer it. The catch is that I am not going to tell you how many reviews will get the schedule, so if you want it you better leave a review otherwise you might not get the schedule.. and we don't want that to happen now do we?**

**So it is all up to you.**

**Thank you to the reviewers and everyone that has added me :) I am always so happy and excited to see that people are reading my story. **

**Enjoy Chapter 4**

_This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars_

_A Warning to people, Good and Evil_  
_This Is War_  
_To the Soldier, The Civillian, The Martyr, The Victim_  
_This is War_

_Its the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_Its the moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right to the left _  
_we will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth, _  
_It's a Brave New World from the last to the first_  
_To the right, to the left, _  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth _  
_Its a Brave New World, Its a Brave New World_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_  
_This is War_  
_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_  
_This is war_

_Its the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_Its the moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, To the left, _  
_we will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth, _  
_It's a Brave New World from the last to the first_  
_To the right, To the left, _  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth _  
_Its a Brave New World, Its A Brave New World, Its A Brave New World_

_I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky_  
_The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun_  
_Towards the sun, (Its the moment of truth and the moment to lie. Its the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)_  
_Towards the sun, _  
_Towards the sun,(Its the moment of truth and the moment to lie. Its the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight )_  
_The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight,to fight )_

_To the right, To the left, _  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth, _  
_It's a Brave New World from the last to the first_  
_To the right, To the left, _  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth _  
_Its a Brave New World, Its A Brave New World, Its a Brave New World_

_A Brave New World _  
_The war is won,  
__The war is won, _

_A Brave new world..._

_I believe in nothing, not the end and not the start_  
_I believe in nothing, not the earth and not the stars_  
_I believe in nothing, not the day and not the dark_  
_I believe in nothing, but the beating of our hearts_  
_I believe in nothing, 100 suns until we part_  
_I believe in nothing, not in satan not in god_  
_I believe in nothing, not in peace and not in war_  
_I believe in nothing, but the truth of who we are_**  
**

Edward POV

I was at a loss. I didn't know what else I could do. I had already searched far and wide, but I had made a promise. I would search for her until the end of time, but I might go mad while trying. There was no where else to go. I had walked around the meadow where Bella had disappeared countless times. I had followed the unfamiliar scents to places unknown to man only to be struck dumb at where they ended up which was of course in the middle of god damn no where. Alice kept looking into the future for a clue that Isabella was still alive, but so far had nothing. The endless black of the girl's future had Alice frustrated and mad beyond belief, which made Jasper depressed because he wanted Alice to be happy. I appreciated the fact that Emmett and Rose had even searched for awhile before giving me sympathetic looks and running home; they lost all hope when they learned that even Alice wasn't seeing anything about her. My remaining hope was crushed when Jasper, who had fought against countless newborns and tracked a number of vampires over the years, couldn't figure out where the scent trail was going.

I was depressed, and crushed. My life was ruined. I knew that I was being all emo about this. I hadn't, in fact, ever met her; only saw her in a vision, but it was enough to make an impact on my life. I could move on if I had too. I could try to find another mate, but I didn't want too. I wasn't truly attached to her yet. It wasn't permanent yet, but the more I tried to find her and the more I thought about her, the more attached I became. Somewhere inside me I knew that she needed me. She was my chance at humanity and maybe I was her chance as well.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my unruly hair. Someone out there had a twisted sense of humor. I figured I was being punished. Killing any creature will send you to the pits of hell. I am damned. Maybe it was better that I never met this Isabella. I would have dragged her down with me.

_Edward?_ Alice's mental voice called from a distance. We often had conversation like this. She would talk to me through her mental voice as she liked to call it, and then she would see my reply through a vision. It was quite handy because we could communicate over great distances without having to move a muscle.

"Yes Alice," I imagined here hearing through a vision of our conversation.

_Please sit down on the tree behind you. If you don't, you will fall over in a few minutes when you start to pace._

I chuckled and sat down. I waited for her to start talking. _I don't know where to begin. You might be mad at me. _I couldn't figure out why I would be mad at her. If anything she had been the most helpful; helping me to search for the answers that were hidden in the dark. She knew that I needed a sign that I should continue on living. My life had been dull for so long, and the pain of seeing everyone in the family with mates was unbearable. I just needed someone. A quick though of going to the Volturi came through my mind. I threw it out. I would never do that to the family. They would be crushed if I left to go join their forces.

_Good thing you came to that conclusion on your own. Otherwise I would have come down and kicked your ass to Kingdom-Come!_

I rolled my eyes, "You and the rest of the family would have come a'hootin and a'hollerin' and bitchen about the decision. Now I believe that you have something to tell or show me?" I inquired before we managed to get off topic too much.

There was no reply. I waited half a second before calling out, "Alice?"

Alice's voice came back into my head, high pitched with fright and warnings. _Get out of there Edward! Your future just went black. Run dammit, run!_

It took me a second for my brain to catch up with my head. My body was in action before I knew what I was doing. I spun around at the sound of crunching twigs. A snarl ripped its way out of my chest, and I crouched low my arms spread wide and fingers curled. I sniffed the air and winced. Werewolf. I had thought that they weren't around anymore, but I guess I was wrong.

I had been too distracted by Alice and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I immediately honed in on the intruder and listened to their equally angry thoughts. _Vampire! Fuck this I am not waiting for the others. I have been dying for a good fight for a while now anyways. _

A giant, horse-sized wolf stepped out of the trees. I saw myself through his eyes. Venom was dripping down my chin, as loud growls made there way out of my throat. My eyes were pitch black, and my expression wild and feral. My body was crouched defensively yet ready to pounce. I looked like a cat stalking its prey. I smiled lethally when a small string of fear made its way into his mind. _Fuck, maybe I should have waited for the others. He looks rapid, and he has some guts for sticking this was a bad idea. _

"You are absolutely right pup. You fucked up," I growled out through my teeth. I crouched lower and launched myself into the air. I was almost at the wolf when a blur came from the right and tackled me to the ground.

I snarled and raked my claws down its back. I was long gone. My snarls were continuously coming out my chest, as I fought. I snapped my teeth at the blond haired vampire in front of me. I stiffened further when I saw the scars covering his body. He was a threat. Fear and anger filled my body and clouded all judgment. I fought against him with all of my weight, but I wasn't getting anywhere. My teeth snapped together and each time it sounded like two boulders crashing together. My shoulders were being pinned down by the blond vampire; his body was laid strategically against mine. His legs were pinning mine to the ground, making them useless. I snarled in fury and frustration. I snapped at him once again and came close to taking a chunk out of his face.

His face scrunched up in concentration as he fought against me. I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere with fighting him. A plan came into my head. I allowed myself to lie back, and relax minutely. It worked perfectly. The blond haired vampire, breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax just enough for me to clamp my teeth in his shoulder. He cried out in pain as my teeth tore the granite skin.

The transformation was so fast that if I would have blinked I would have missed it. His eyes darkened dramatically, and his stance took on a more commanding form. I knew somewhere in the back of my irrational mind that this was Jasper from the Southern Wars.

He stood up and snarled at me as I also stood up. His days of being a major came flooding back to him and he became the man he had sought to leave behind. He stood tall and proud, his arms poised to attack. We both bared our teeth at each other, and snarled. Our eyes were both solid black, the white was no where to be seen.

We circled around each other; the snarls, and growls, and murderous glares never ceasing. Our eyes didn't leave each other when a tiny woman walked into the clearing and shouted behind her. I back up in snarled louder when I realized that I was out numbered. I stiffened when I saw a group of vampires walk into the clearing. The blond saw this and launched as I was momentarily distracted. I managed to slide to the side, his fingers coming an inch to close for comfort as we started to fight. We could never get an advantage over the other. My mind was able to read the blonde's moves a second before the happened, and with the fighting experience that the blond possessed he was able to deflect all my attacks.

The group of vampires had grouped together on the side of the clearing, and we all quite whispering to each other. I kept an eye on them and their minds as the blond and I continued to fight. We would launch ourselves at each other, reaching out to try to tear off a piece of flesh.

I snapped my head to the side when I heard someone say_ try to capture Edward_. That was all that the blond needed to get ahead. He flew through the air and tackled me. His fingers digging into my skin, and his teeth latching into the crook between my shoulder and neck. I roared in pain.

I was momentarily relieved when the blonde's weight was taken off of my body and his teeth removed, but the weight was soon replaced by a heavier body. I thrashed side to side trying to throw the bulky object off of me, but I only succeeded in having someone grab my legs.

I finally stilled my movements when I realized that I wasn't getting anyway. My anger slowly started to ebb away as I lay on the cold ground, but my growls were still going strong. I imagined that the one on top of me felt like he was on a bumpy road; the vibrations from my growls had to be quite annoying to him. Even with the growls, the pressure on my legs and chest never let up. They saw the mistake that the blond one made, and didn't want to have the same fate as him.

_Edward?_ A voice that I knew I should recognize entered my mine. I turned my head and sought out the one who asked for me. She was tiny. Not tall at all, maybe 5'2". She had black, spiky hair and wide worried eyes that stood out against her pale, heart shaped face. Her clothes were slightly crinkled, and by her slight upturned nose, she didn't like it at all. There was a bracelet on her wrist. I felt my eyebrows together as I tried to figure out the charm that was hanging.

The blond growls were pitched higher as he saw me studying the woman. She must be his mate, I concluded. I looked at him and saw that he was in the same position as I was except he was fighting against his restrainers once again.

I turned my attention back to the small woman, and felt recognition, shame, and guilt flood into my body as I recognized the Cullen crest. My body went slack, and my eyes closed as the horrifying thought of what I had just done filled my head. My shoulder stung like a bitch from the bite that Jasper had managed to get, and I am sure that his hurt just as bad. He was used to them though.

Emmett, who I realized was the one holding my arms and torso down, relaxed a bit when he saw that I had come out of my funk. He shook my unhurt shoulder slightly as Rose released my legs. I opened my eyes. His face was filled with concern not the anger I felt that should be there.

"It is okay Edward. No one blames you for what happened," Alice's sympathetic voice filled the quiet clearing.

"I blame myself Alice. I shouldn't have let that happen. Is Jasper okay?" I asked with shame and regret coloring my tone.

Emmett climbed off of me, and I sat up immediately putting my head into my hands. He patted me on the shoulder. _Don't worry about it Edward. No one was hurt. Well no one was hurt badly. You have been under so much pressure and stress lately. We all knew that you were going to snap eventually, and today was that day. _

I nodded at Emmett's words. Everyones voice, except Jasper's, entered my head. They all said the same thing. Carlisle wanted to make sure that I was okay and thought I should go hunting. Esme wanted to give me a huge and being the caring mother that I craved so much. Rose wanted to go back to the house now that she knew everyone was safe. Emmett wanted to fight with me. He was quite excited by the moves I had. No one had beat Jasper, and I was the closest anyone had come to beating him. He wanted me to teach him some new moves. Alice was concerned for both Jasper and I. Her mind was a flutter of future thoughts. Jasper was quiet. He was trying to reign his emotions back in.

"I am sorry Jasper," I lifted my head. Jasper stiffened at the sound of my voice but when he saw my honeysuckle colored eyes he relaxed and nodded. _It is okay Edward. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I of all people should have known that you were bound to act defensively. _

I shook my head side to side, "It is my fault Jasper, not yours," He nodded and went back to trying to calm himself down.

Everything was falling apart around me, and I was the one causing most of the problems. My body sagged down and disappointment flooded my body. All was lost. She was never going to be found. My chance at happiness was gone and I had to learn to accept it. I knew when Alice kneeled down beside me, she had seen my decision.

_Edward I am telling you just give it a little time. It had only been a couple weeks._

I nodded my head, but didn't change my decision. I needed to move on, but first I needed to talk to Jacob Black.

* * *

Bella POV

I sighed heavily, and winced in pain as I maneuvered my body. I rolled to my side, and felt a little relief as the pressure was released from somewhere deep in my back. Peter wasn't back yet. The wolves had decided that out punishments for our behavior should be done separately. Of course Peter had put up a fight about that, and now he was probably being beaten to an inch of his life.

Peter had even asked to take my half of the punishment. He told Sam that it was his fault; I had done nothing wrong. Sam saw right through it though. He saw my guilty expression and declined Peter's request.

I was dragged out first. I closed my eyes and let the pain take my body. I don't even know what they did to me. All I know is that my body hurts like a son of a bitch. I can only imagine what they will do to Peter.

I flinched away from the door as it was heaved open. Two men carried Peter inside and dropped him to the ground. He whimpered with pain. I stared wide eyed as the two men turned towards me and glared with murder in their eyes. They walked towards me and gave me a swift kick to my torso. In their minds I deserved everything that I got because I had killed one of their men.

I did feel guilty about killing the tan wolf, but I was trying to survive and they had to know what it was like to have your instincts take over. There was nothing that I could have told myself that would have made me stop. I realized that now.

I turned my attention to the whimpering man on the ground. His chest and back were covered with deep scratches that oozed venom. His legs that had almost fully attached themselves had been pulled of again. His face was filled with so much pain that I wished I could take some of it away. Something that looked like stab wound, covered his abdomen. Venom leaked and ran down his body making the pain ten-fold.

I was used to the pain that they gave. The punishments were always harsh and swift. I had already lost count of the numbers of times my limbs had been pulled off. It was a quite large number.

"Peter?" I whispered. I knew that it helped to have your mind off of the pain while you were trying to heal. Hopefully I could ask him some questions that would keep his mind busy and distracted.

Peter slightly uncurled himself from the protective fetus ball he was in. His eyes were bright with venom. His breath was coming in pants as he tried to escape the pain, but I knew there was no way to escape it.

"Peter, listen to my voice. Please it will help. I will help you if you listen to me," I begged with him. I was in as much pain as he was, but I had already dealt with this kind of pain before.

"This is just as bad as the transformation," Peter managed to get out between his clenched teeth.

I chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah I know it is. The only way that I have found to help with the pain is to keep yourself distracted from it. Talking helps,"

"That would explain why you had me blabbering on before this," He was referring to the conversation that we had before this one. The one where I was letting all of my limbs reattach. That hurts like a mother.

"Yes. That and because I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice," I managed to get out when my body went through an extremely painful spasm.

When it went away, I looked up at Peter. He looked exhausted. He wouldn't be able to handle the pain much longer, but I knew that it had just started.

"I have a question for you," I murmured knowing he would hear me.

"Well I should be able to answer it," Peter replied seconds later.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Even with the pain Peter managed to chuckle softly. His entire frame shook slightly in amusement. I felt a little happiness and joy that I was able to make him laugh in a tough time.

Peter looked over to me. He was searching my face for something, before he spoke. His quiet voice sounded throughout the room when he replied, "I used to not believe in them. Hell I used to not believe in love. I grew up in an environment where love didn't exist. When I was turned I was thrust into a world where war and blood dominated. I was slowly dying in that world. But somewhere in the mess and destruction I found my love. She saved me Bella. She gave me a piece of humanity that I had lost. So yes I do believe in soul mates because I have one," Peter's face had softened and relaxed out. He was really in love with his mate.

I smiled at him, "I am glad that you have your mate Peter," I just wish that you could get out of here so you could go to her, I thought to myself.

"A soul mate is your vampire mate that brings you your humanity and gives you unconditional love. When a vampire finds that mate and then looses them, they go mad and wander the world stuck in depression and anger. Sometimes if they are lucky their mate comes back as a human and they are able to live again, but the human if often their singer," Before I could ask what a singer was, Peter was explaining, "A singer is a human that has blood that smells extra enticing to a specific vampire. It is intoxicating and often makes the vampire go into a blood craze until the drain or change their singer. The vampires that don't find their singer and have lost their mate are not as lucky as the vampires that do find their singer. Eventually they go mad and asked to be killed. Beg would probably be a better word than ask. They give up hope that someone will be out there for them. They have no reason to stay, but sometimes they also have no reason to go. It can be a very painful process," Peter's once wistful face went hard. I didn't want him to think about hurtful things when he was in pain.

I knew just the thing to ask him, "Will you tell me about your mate?"

Peter smiled big and his eyes glazed over as he thought of her, "Her name is Charlotte. I met her when I was the Captain under Major Jasper Whitlock in the 1800's. We were searching the area for new humans to change. It was my job to find ones that possessed certain qualities that Maria, our leader, liked and wanted. She wanted smart and capable, fast and strong, and the humans that never seemed to fit in. I was in a little town somewhere in Texas when I smelt this very potent citrus smell. It overpowered everything; my instincts were telling me to hunt; to kill the human. Luckily Jasper knew what was going on and managed to control me. He went looking for the girl as I ran back to camp. I locked myself in my cabin until Jasper came back with the tiny human in his arms. Even though she smelled so delicious and I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into her soft, white flesh. I held myself back and let Jasper change her,"

I shifted a little before getting comfortable once again, "Three days later she woke up and when I looked into her eyes I knew that I would be okay. The rest is history. We ran away a few years later and then went back to get Jasper. The wars that we fought in were slowly eating him alive, I still think that to this day he hasn't truly forgiven himself for killing all those people and vampires, but his story isn't mine to tell. When we get out of here I want you to meet him; I am sure that you will love him. But back to Charlotte, she is petite. Maybe 5'4" on a good day; she always claims to be taller than she really is. She has short blond hair that surrounds a heart shaped face. She used to have these wide, piercing blue eyes that stared deep into my soul, and I am sure that she still has that ability to this day,"

"Wait a second," I interrupted him before he could continue. My voice was sharp and slightly accusing, "What do you mean that you think that she has the ability to read your soul to this day? Did something happen to her?"

Peter grimaced and when he replied his voice was tight with grief, "We got in a fight the day that I changed you," He looked up at me with shame in his eyes and coloring his tone, "I was so mad and wanted to just kill something. I took it out on that girl and you. I haven't seen her since that day," His face was struck with sadness.

"Who was the one that taught you about the Vampire and Human Act?" I didn't want Peter to loiter in the past.

"Oh well that would be Jasper. Maria had him under control and he would do anything for that woman, but there was a man that made a major impact on his life. I believe that they were somewhere in New Mexico. They had just finished a battle for a small amount of land, and vampires were strewn about the field. Jasper was waiting for Maria to arrive when a rather old looking vampire came out from a building. Jasper almost attached him, but the old one had some special power. No one could touch him. It was like a force field around him, Jasper told me once. The old one just started talking and Jasper seemed to be taking in the information without really knowing that he was. When Jasper changed me a few years later, he decided to try the act. It worked out pretty well, but Maria was furious when she found out so Jasper never took anyone he changed under his wing after that. I was kind-of happy that I was the only one; made me feel special in a way," Peter smiled a little at the memories.

"Do you regret the part of your life where you killed for territory?" I was absolutely fascinated with him life. It was so much better than mine.

Peter sighed and grimaced, trying to find a little comfort in the pain, "Yes and no. While it was slowly killing me the longer I stayed and killed I couldn't leave Jasper. He had been with Maria so long that he didn't know any other life. I couldn't just leave him. So eventually when Charlotte and I were settle after we escapes we went back to save him. All that I knew as a newborn was killing, drills, and blood. It was a vicious cycle,"

"How old are you?" My voice was filled with curiosity.

Peter laughed then winced as the movement caused pain, "I was born in a little town called Helena, Texas on August 24, 1856," I quickly did the mental math and found that he was 154 years old, "It was a real western town. You know with the saloons and cowboys with their revolvers; something out of a western movie. My father owned a saloon and my brother and I helped him. My mother and two sisters cooked and cleaned, took care of the ranch, and did just about everything that made life run smoothly," a giant smile graced his face as he said, "We used to have this dog called Cow because he literally sounded like a cow mooing when he barked. God I loved that dog," I felt a smile start to creep on my face at the sound of pure happiness in Peter's voice.

"Do you miss your family?"

"Hell yes," he breathed out a big sigh, "They were everything to me and to have to leave them was horrible. I remember that I wanted to be able to fight during the Civil War, but I was too young. Jasper, the fucking devil, lied to the government and became the youngest major," he chuckled, "He is still pretty damn proud of the fact to this day."

"When was the last time that you saw Jasper?"

"Oh that is an easy one. On June 13, 1989 Jasper and I went up to Canada to get away from out wives. I even tried to damn animals up there for that man. Blah that shit is nasty," Peter's nose crumpled up in disgust. I laughed and found that I could start to move without whining in pain.

Peter seemed to notice at the same time for he let out a big sigh and uncurled a little more. He slowly started making his way towards me, knowing that I needed some type of contact. I lifted my body to lean against the wall.

"How are you doing beautiful?" Peter asked once he had reached my side and settled his head in my lap.

I sighed and reached out to run my fingers through his matted hair, "I am doing okay. How about you?"

"I am doing okay. You were right," Peter said as he gave me a glance with a small smile.

"I usually am, but what exactly was I right about this time?" I asked when I couldn't figure out what he was talking about.

Peter chuckled, "You told me that talking helps to distract your brain from the pain, and you were right,"

"Oh that. Well I have been here longer than you, so I tend to know how to manage the pain better," I gave him a small, tight smile. We feel into a comfortable silence. I continued running my fingers through Peter's blond hair revealing in its smooth silk texture.

"I like it when you do that," Peter hummed to me.

"What? Run my fingers through your hair?" I inquired back.

"Yes. It helps me to relax, and reminds me of Charlotte. She used to do the exact same thing," Peter closed his eyes and purred into my lap as I continued to run my fingers over his scalp.

I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet. The cuts on Peter's back had almost completely healed and the venom wasn't running from his cuts quite as bad as they were. I never noticed it before but his body had a collection of scars. I ran one of my fingers over a noticeably bad one, and realized that he must have gotten them from the wars he fought in.

I didn't say anything about them, and Peter never offered an explanation about them so I figured he was tired of talking. Our quiet time was interrupted when the metal door opened. I glanced up and felt dread cross my face when I saw Sam standing in the doorway.

My fingers froze in Peter's hair, and I didn't move a muscle in my body. Peter opened his eyes and looked to the door. He stiffened right along with me at the sight. Sam was standing tall and proud. His shoulders were blocking the doorway and his eyes were black with anger and disgust. He crossed his arms across his wide chest, daring Peter to speak.

Peter accepted the challenge. His voice was harsh and accusing when he spoke, "Don't you think that you have done enough today? You have managed to beat us multiple times and scare the living daylights out a newborn vampire that has no control over her instincts. I thought that you would know better than to meddle with something that cannot be controlled," Sam didn't even blink as he let Peter get his steam out.

Sam simply cocked his head as Peter huffed, "It won't be happening again, Peter. You better make sure of that. Learn to control her," Sam replied not seeing the problem with controlling a newborn.

"You don't understand," Peter exploded as he lifted his head from my lap and my hand fell limp into my lap, "I cannot control her. She cannot be controlled. And starving her does not help. If she is hungry she is more likely to attack when you bring food in. Don't you know anything about newborns? They have to have a lot of blood or they go crazy and kill everything in their sight. If you don't start to feed her soon, then you will suffer the consequences," Peter finished with his voice in a yell. I just sat with a small smile on my face.

"I will take your words into consideration, but I have more pressing matters to attend too. Bella if you will please stand up and come here," His voice left no room for argument as his eyes stared me down. I stood up warily, my body tilting to the side slightly when my legs couldn't bare my weight. Peter caught me and helped me to stand straight.

"Do you feel accomplished that you made it so she cannot walk or stand up?" Peter glared at Sam who was starting to get impatient. I steadied myself and tapped Peter's hand that was located on my hip. He let go and I started to walk unsteadily to Sam. I could feel the fear I was permeating soak into the air. Sam grinned when he saw just how scared and tiny he made me feel.

I stopped about four feet from Sam. I was very wobbly on my feet. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand land on my waist. It was Peter who had also pushed past the pain to stand with me. I felt a little comfort. I breathed in deeply before turning back towards Sam.

He reached behind his body and I panicked. I gasped and leaned back into Peter, my body trembling with fear. Sam gave me annoyed look, but turned around so I could see that he was just grabbing a letter. It didn't help me at all. I was still frightened and my instincts were telling me to run. Peter gently moved me behind him, standing protectively in front of me.

"Awe how sweet is that? Peter is protecting Bella from the big bad wolf," Sam cooed at Peter and me when he saw how protective Peter really was of me.

Sam grabbed the letter from his waistband of his pants and held it out. Peter took it, but barely had a hold of it. His fingers were holding the edge of the letter. I think he thought that something not pleasant was in the letter.

Sam looked at me over Peter's shoulder before speaking in a hard tone, "We have another lesson in a couple hours. We are taking a trip somewhere. You better prepare yourselves," Sam grinned like the cat that ate the canary before turning around and walking out the door. He slammed it shut, and I flinched at the sound.

Peter and I just stood where we were. We both couldn't believe that we would have to go through with a lesson on top of what we had already gone through today. I had been hoping to just relax in Peter's lap. I sighed and grabbed Peter's hand pulling him back to the far corner.

I sank to the ground and Peter followed.

"Here the letter is addressed to you," Peter said as he handed me the sealed envelope.

I gingerly took the letter from his hand, before flipping it over. I recognized the writing immediately. It was from Jake! I ripped the envelope open and greedily started to read the letter that would be my salvation. Each sentence I felt my heart ripping into two.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_I am sorry to inform you that due to the circumstance at which we are presented, we will no longer be together. I cannot and will not be with someone that is as vile and revolting as you are now. I know that you are being trained to learn how to control your thirst, but I have informed Sam that you have a very stubborn nature so some heartier and harsher punishments will be coming your way. You can thank me later. _

_I now have to tell you the truth. I never loved you, and never will. You are my enemy and I intend to kill you if I ever see you around my house or on the reservation. _

_How I managed to be with you, who was so jaded and boring, is beyond me. I thank you for the sex because that had to be the most exciting part of our relationship. You were a tight whore who was willing to do anything for me. Do you remember when I had you get all the information about the Seattle killings from Charlie and then rewarded you with a nice fuck? I do. That is all that you were worth. Sex and information._

_Telling you this information causes me no pain, and I know that since you are a bloodsucker with no human qualities it doesn't cause you any either. My last thoughts on this subject are this: I hope you rot in the hell that you are in because you won't ever be getting out._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob Black_

Rage filled my body and all that I saw was red. Peter backed away with wide eyes as I stood up and roared in rage. I swore to myself that I would get revenge on that bastard if it was the last thing that I did. I would get out of this hell and I would kill Jacob Black.

The last thing that registered in my mind was me throwing the metal table across the room as Peter sat and watched with worried eyes.

**If you read Torture of Love then I challenge you to list the things that have changed between this story and the other. **

**Don't forget about the schedule offer (go back up to the top if you didn't read the author's note. it is worth your time)**


	5. Meant to Live

**So umm y'all didn't get the schedule...but you did get another chapter in one week! **

**But to those that did review, time-twilight, Jazz, KatelovesEdward1, GothicVampGirl, and HighCentaur-LordChironIII, y'all get something extra special. Since you reviewed you get the option of having an extra chapter before everyone else. Which chapter you ask? Well whatever chapter you want. Say you want the chapter after this one, so chapter 6? Well send me a private message saying you want the next one and you will get the chapter before everyone else does. You can pick any chapter you want, but you only get one. So choose carefully. The only catch is that I won't be at my house next week at all, so if you want Chapter 6 it will take a while... I bet you wished that you reviewed now. ;) **

**And you never know when I am going to do random things like this again.. Just saying. **

**I am going to be gone until next Sunday with no internet connection. Grrr... So this is my last update for a little while. **

**Well I hope that you enjoy chapter 6. I worked like a mad-man to get this out before I leave. I am actually suppose to be packing right now... I will get to it later. **

_Meant to Live by Switchfoot_

_Fumbling his confidence_  
_And wond'ring why the world has passed him by_  
_Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments_  
_And failed attempts to fly, fly_

_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves? _  
_Somewhere we live inside_  
_Somewhere we live inside_  
_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves? _  
_Somewhere we live inside_

_Dreaming about providence_  
_And whether mice or men have second tries_  
_Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open_  
_Maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves? _  
_Somewhere we live inside_  
_Somewhere we live inside_  
_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves? _  
_Somewhere we live inside_

_We want more than this world's got to offer_  
_We want more than this world's got to offer_  
_We want more than the wars of our fathers_  
_And everything inside screams for second life_

_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves? _  
_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves? _  
_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves? _  
_We were meant to live_  
_We were meant to live _

Bella POV

I was curled up on Peter's lap as dry sobs wracked my body. My face was buried in the crook of his neck. The anger had finally given way to pain. Peter's hand was making its way through my dirty hair as I tried to control myself. His comfort words did nothing to help the gapping hole that now sat in my chest. In my mind I knew that Jacob didn't deserve my tears; he didn't deserve to see the fact that he broke me. The wolves had been trying to break me, trying to make me succumb to their cruel ways, but I had held strong. Now I was laying in a million pieces waiting for the final blow to shatter me into the oblivion. The pain was worse; now on top of the physical pain, I had emotional pain. Emotionally I was a wreck. I didn't know how much longer I could last.

I had been betrayed. The love of my life, or who I thought was the love of my life, had turned his back after slapping me and leaving me lying in the dirt. And that hurt. It hurt so badly.

Peter sighed and shifted me again, I didn't even acknowledge him. His arms curled tighter around me like he was trying to hold me together.

"Beautiful?" Peter's voice broke the silence and my sobs.

"Y…Yes," I managed to stutter out as I tried to control my breathing. I felt like I couldn't get enough air. I didn't need the air, but I couldn't control the sobs. I was at the point where the sobs broke and hiccups began.

Peter hesitated wondering whether if what he was about to say would break me further, "Who is Jacob?"

I wailed at his name, and Peter cringed knowing that he caused my pain to become worse, "I am sorry beautiful. It is okay. He isn't here, and he can't hurt you anymore," Peter murmured in a repeating sequence as he rocked me. I felt like a child that had lost its favorite toy. You still want the toy, but know that it is long gone.

I breathed in deeply, my breath coming out shaky before speaking, "He was my boyfriend," I knew that I had to talk about him. It was the only way that I would be able to move on. He would be like a poison to my system until I expelled him.

"Oh beautiful, I am so sorry. That bastard should go to hell for what he has done to you," Peter cooed at me as he pulled me even tighter to his body. I winced in pain as he hit a sore spot, but I didn't loosen my grip and neither did Peter.

"He swore that he would never leave me, and I thought that he was the one. He was the love of my life Peter. We did everything together," I managed to choke out. I did have to stop every couple of words so I could take a cleansing breath. Before I could stop it, I was thrust back into the past.

_"Jake, please stop," I yelled out in between my hysterical laughs as he continued his attack on my sides. I was frantically pushing Jake wide chest, trying to get his large body off on mine, but Jake wasn't budging. He seemed content to just let me die of a tickle attack. _

_"Say that Jake is the best boyfriend that I have ever had," Jake demanded as he fingers continued to dance over my skin._

_"You…Are…The…Only…Boyfriend…That…I…Have…Ever…Had," I chocked out. Jake's fingers froze. I was finally able to open my eyes and take a deep breath. I looked up into the amused dark brown eyes, and frowned. He was planning something. That little hint of deviousness was spread across his tan face. _

_"You are so dead now," Jake murmured to me as he lowered his face and grinned widely. Somehow I managed to push him off of me and took off running down the beach laughing like a mad man. I had a feeling that Jake purposely let me get away so he could chase me down; he liked to show off his wolf skills. _

_My toes dug into the soft sand as I tried to watch the ground for rocks and other objects that would make me fall flat on my face. I looked behind me and saw Jake gaining ground every step he took; I had a fifteen second head start too. Damn Jake and his speed, I thought as I tried to make my legs move forward faster. I knew I was doomed when I could feel Jake's breath on the back of my neck. I turned to look to see how close he was, and that was the exact moment that I tripped on a stick. _

_I went down with a, "Oomph," and just laid in the sand. My fingers had found their way into the sand, and my chin had a nice raspberry. My knees hurt too. Jake immediately sat down on the sand with me and pulled me into his lap. I had figured out when he didn't stop me from falling, that he wasn't as close as I originally thought he was. _

_Jake gently cradled my face as he looked into my eyes with worried one, "Are you okay Bella?" His voice was so gentle and caring that I felt my own heart swell up with love. _

_"I am okay Jake," I said as I smiled gently at him. He just shook his head at me, and picked up my torn hands. Some small rocks had embedded themselves into my palm, and it was starting to bleed pretty badly. I winced and turned my head away. _

_"Oh Bella baby," Jake stood up, taking me with him. I was cradled in his arms like a baby. I buried my head against his chest and just breathed in and out, trying not to think about the pain._

_Jake carried me back to the blanket he had laid on the ground. He set me down gently before disappearing to go get the first aid kit that was stored permanently in his car. _

_I watched him with gentle and loving eyes as he cared for my cuts and wounds. First he wiped them with an antiseptic wipe, taking care to make sure that all of the rocks we out of the cuts. Then he grabbed the Neosporin and dabbed it on my knees and hand. Finally he covered them with a band-aid and a loving kiss on top. _

_He looked up and sighed when he saw the bottom of my chin, "Ouch baby. That had to hurt," he said as he tipped my head back with his hand. I stared up at the sky and sighed. It felt right to be here with Jake. I had never been contented with my life; I had been restless. I wanted to get away and find something that would satisfy my seemingly unlimited wants. Then Jake had come into my life, and things became brighter. The colors were more prominent, the cracks and edges going away. Jake had quickly become my sunshine; he provided the light to make me grow and shine. _

_I had been lost in my thoughts, and was interrupted when Jake placed a band-aid on the bottom of my chin. I titled my head back down to look at Jake; he was eye level with me, for once. I smiled at him and cupped his cheek with my hand. _

_"I love you Jacob Black," I said as I chastely placed a quick kiss on his lips. _

_"As I love you Isabella Swan," he replied sweetly. _

Peter gently shook me out of my thoughts. I came back down to Earth. Peter gently took my face in his hands, something that Jake used to do, "Sometimes in order to get passed the pain, you have to let yourself mourn first," Peter said wisely.

I nodded my understanding, before turning back around and placing my back against his chest. I let myself revel in the comfort and protection that Peter had to offer. We sat in silence and were both so completely lost in our own thoughts that we didn't even hear the door open.

"It seems that I always find you two in a compromising position," Both Peter's and my heads snapped to the door where Sam stood with a little smirk that I wanted to smack off.

I looked up in surprise, and managed to arrange my facial features into the nastiest expression I could manage at the time. It wasn't too hard; it hated the man with every fiber of my immortal being. Peter tightened his arms around my waist protectively.

"Go fuck yourself Sam" I snarled to him. I was not in the mood to deal with Sam right now. Peter tightened his arm around me further, to the point of pain. He was telling me to calm down. We did not need to upset the wolves further.

Sam chuckled, "Well you are real feisty today? I like it. Maybe we will have the fight that so many have been itching to have," He had a nasty gleam in his eyes, and his tone suggested that he knew. I snapped. I tried to shove Peter's arm off me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Calm down beautiful. You don't want to do this. It will just make things worse. Trust me," Peter whispered quickly to me. His voice was begging me to let this go.

"Yes Bella. Let this go. Be a good little bitch you are and listen to your master," Sam smirked at me. Rage boiled over. I wanted to kill this man in a very slow and painful way.

"Don't let him get to you beautiful," Peter's voice of reason came through the red haze in my mind. He turned me around and pressed our chests together. My face immediately went to his neck, and I resisted the urge to bite something. "It is okay beautiful. Do what you need to do to calm yourself down," Peter always seemed to know what to say.

I latched my teeth into his shoulder. I felt his flinch, but I didn't let go. I closed my eyes and just continued to hold on to Peter's flesh. I faintly heard Peter's breathing become more labored as the pain of the venom and my teeth got to him.

I went to try to force my jaws to let go on the granite flesh I had a hold on, but Peter stopped me by putting his hand on my head and pushing down; he didn't want me to let go.

I felt Peter stand up, and I wrapped my legs around my waist and threw my arms around his neck. I squeezed my eyes tighter, and held tight with my teeth. I could hear Peter and Sam talking, but didn't make any moves to acknowledge them.

"You see what you have caused? She is so hungry that she is starting to be in physical pain. Newborns have to have something to sink their teeth into, and you didn't provide that to her so now her teeth are locked in my flesh. I didn't take you to be that cruel when I first met you, but now I realize that you are just a cruel bastard that gets off at the fact that he can push a girl around. You jackass," Peter scolded Sam.

"We are going outside, so unless you want to be stuck in that room I suggest you shut the fuck up," was all Sam replied with.

"We cannot do a lesson right now. Our bodies heal fast, but we don't heal that fast," Peter said back to Sam.

"Well as long as she doesn't eat anything that she isn't suppose too, we won't have to punish her," Sam replied.

No one talked after that. All I could hear was the steps of Sam. Peter walked too quietly for me to notice. I heard the hush silence that occurred when we walked through the large room I had ran through a while ago. I smelt the excess of werewolves as they surrounded Peter and I and the confusing new smells as we walked outside.

The sun felt hot to my sensitive skin. It was sticky outside. The smell of the air, which was a mixture of mostly oxygen and nitrogen, but there were also small amounts of carbon dioxide, argon, hydrogen, neon, helium, and other gases that I couldn't place. Frankly, I was surprised that I could name that many gases. I guess Chemistry class paid off.

I felt Peter stop, but he didn't move to put me down and I didn't object. My teeth were still locked in his shoulder and my eyes were still squished shut.

"When you are outside there are a couple rules that you have to follow. One you are not allowed out here by yourself at all. You must be with a group of werewolves at all times. I wouldn't suggest trying to get away because you won't get far. We have far more numbers and are faster than you. Two, you are not allowed to kill any humans that may be in the area. There are some humans that come around once and awhile and if we see you kill one than your punishment will be swift and more severe than a normal one. The final rule is that you are not under any circumstances to hurt any of the pack members. We are allowing you to hunt on our land, and that should be appreciated. I will personally kill you if you hurt another member of my pack. Is that understood?" I felt Peter nod. I didn't say anything or move a muscle.

Sam told Peter to inform me of the rules when I came too. Peter didn't feel the need to tell him that I had heard, but just didn't want to acknowledge.

Another quiet conversation about where we were going took place. I whimpered. My throat was on fire; I needed food. Now. My teeth went father into Peter's shoulder when my instincts took over.

Peter flinched at the added pain before informing Sam that we needed to go hunt. Sam nodded and we took off. The wind whipped through my hair and tattered clothes. Peter didn't stop running until we were a couple miles away, but the wolves we close by watching and waiting. I heard them causing a ruckus in the forest.

I was a quivering and whimpering mess now. "Bella baby you need to let go so I can find you something to eat," Peter told me as his hand stroked my hair. He was trying to coax me into opening my jaw. I unclenched my jaw a little and Peter sighed a little as some pain went away. We had to sit for a few minutes as Peter continued to murmur sweet nothings into my ear. Finally I managed to let Peter's shoulder.

He took off. I didn't even have time to open my eyes. I just sat on the ground where Peter had placed me and waited. My eyes were still closed so I didn't realize that Peter returned until he touched my shoulder. My eyes flew open and were pierced by the light from the sun. I hissed and lowered into a defensive position. I was confused by my surroundings. It was all so new.

I didn't lower my position until I heard Peter say, "It is okay beautiful. I know that this is confusing, but I have something for you to eat," I finally located Peter with my eyes and relaxed.

He smiled at me. I lowered my eyes and saw the deer that he had in his arms. My throat immediately started burning, and I launched myself at the deer. Peter just dropped the deer on the ground as I started to drain the deer. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the blood soothed the fire. I purred in pleasure. I pulled back when all the blood was gone. I immediately started searching for something more. I heard a pack of deer to my left. My instincts took over and I was a hunter. I moved stealthily through the forest; not making a sound.

I stopped once I saw the deer that stood, unaware, in the field. I smiled in anticipation before launching myself across the length of the field. I landed on top of a buck and had his neck broke before the other deer took off in directions. I jumped on top of two other deer and snapped there necks before I allowed myself to feast.

I was bathing in blood. It was running down my chin and chest. My shredded clothes were now bright red as I continued to consume my blood like a leech.

When I had drained all three deer of their blood, I started listening and looking for more animals to kill. Peter stood on the outside of the field chuckling and said, "I suggest you stop before you wind up with a stomach ache beautiful," I nodded and tried to calm myself down; locking the animal inside. I turned around to Peter who took one look at me and started laughing. I smiled at the free expression that he had on his face.

"Oh beautiful you are a mess right now," Peter said as he started to walk towards me. He looked better. The dark circles that were under his eyes were gone, and his eyes, that were once black and red, were now a golden color with a hint of red.

"You look better," I said as he stopped before me and I placed my hand in his cheek.

"So do you beautiful," Peter replied. He grabbed my hand and pulled me, "Come on I want to take a bath," I laughed and followed him through the forest at a nice run. My body felt alive for the first time. The fresh air must be getting to my head, I thought to myself.

Peter stopped once we got to a wide river. He stripped his clothes off, and started to walk to the cool water. I looked away embarrassed. He had a mate, I shouldn't be thinking of how hot he was. He had a nice six pack with a happy trail that led to a gold mine. His chest was covered with scars, but was still beautiful. He was toned and fit, like all vampires.

"No need to be embarrassed beautiful. Hell your clothes already show most of your body right," I nodded and realized that he was right. He was like my brother. I quickly stripped the rest of my shredded clothes off and walked to the water. Peter being the gentleman that he is didn't look until I was chest deep in the water. I was still shy about being naked in a river with Peter. Peter seemed to sense this and decided that I need to learn a lesson.

"Come here beautiful," Peter called out. I waded my way over to him and he wrapped me in a hug. Pressing our bare chests together; my nipples tightened painfully from the cold water and the feel of his silk skin against my own. If I was a human I would have been a deep burgundy color by now. I tried to push Peter away, but he just pulled my closer. I used all of my strength to push Peter away when his length brushed up against my hip.

"Peter!" I snapped and glared at him even though secretly I was smiling at the amused expression on his face. Peter was launched back a good ways, but he was back in front of me before I could blink.

"Sorry beautiful but I just couldn't resist. You are just too easy to riel up," Peter smirked at me. I just shook my head, hiding the smile that was trying to make its way on my face.

Peter and I were just friends; nothing would come out of us flirting. We were closer than brother and sister, but weren't romantically involved in any way and would never be. We just liked to mess with each other. I knew that he would go back to see his Charlotte the moment he was out of here. I dove under the water, and tried to scrub the blood out of my hair. I saw Peter under the water doing the same thing. I laughed at his pissed off expression. His hair wasn't cooperating. I smiled before making my way over to help him. He tried to grab my boob.

* * *

Edward POV

I had yet to move on. I had made my decision to move on, but I missed Bella immensely. I tried to act normal for my family; you know go through the normal routine. Hunting every once in a while and saying everything was fine when you were asked if everything was okay. I had even resorted to going to town every once and a while and asking the Chief, who was Bella's father, if they had any information about Bella. Each time it was the same answer. It was an ongoing investigation. The last time that I went to see the Chief he took me aside and talked to me. He was grateful that I cared for her in a way, and he was humbled by the fact that I was trying to help the police find her, but it was most likely that she wouldn't be found. I was surprised that her father had accepted defeat so quickly, but I just nodded at the Chief and walked out the door.

My father had tried to get to stop searching for her. I went out every night to the same meadow, and tried to follow the now faded scents. He tried to tell me that things often come to you when you aren't looking for them. But I didn't want to stop searching for her. One day I just might hit a new scent and find her. I was afraid that I was loosing my mind, and by the pity looks that I was starting to get from the family, I knew that they were thinking the same thing.

Alice still hadn't had any vision of Isabella. Her future was just black. I tried not to let that get in the way, but it was so hard to keep up hope. I hadn't realized that I had become so attached to Bella. I was of course surprised when Alice informed me that I was in love with her. I remember my shock at the discovery, and then I ran out of the house and searched for five days straight. I, of course, didn't find anything useful.

I was pacing the treaty line waiting for someone in the wolf pack to show up. I knew that Alice would be calling soon because my future would be going black. We had figured out that whenever the wolves were involved with our future, they had some ability to block Alice's ability. Therefore, she couldn't see them. Which pissed her off.

Right on time, I thought, as the phone in my pocket started to vibrate.

I flipped it open with a, "Hello?"

"Hello? Hello? You answer the phone with a god damn hello?" Alice shriek came through the speaker.

I chuckled, "Yes it is customary that when people answer a phone they say hello,"

Alice started to murmur under her breath, "God damn you Edward. What are you doing with the wolves?"

"I need to talk with Jacob," I replied.

"Well why in the hell didn't you ask me or Jasper to go with you? We would have come if you had just asked. Jasper by the way is almost there," Alice said smugly.

"Of course he is. And I know that you would of come, but I just thought that this was something that I should do by myself," I answered back.

Alice sighed, "I understand, but going there by yourself is just plain stupid. Jasper will be there in thirteen seconds. Be careful," Alice hung up before I could say bye. I rolled my eyes, sometimes having a future seeing sister was a pain in the ass.

_I heard that. _Alice replied in my head. Of course you did, I thought to myself. I turned my head and saw that Jasper had arrived. I nodded my head at him and then turned back to the treaty line.

_Alice was pissed when I left. She all but shoved me out of the house and demanded that I run as fast as I could to get here. She cares about you and doing stupid things like this…Well sometimes you are a pain in the ass. _I smirked and looked over at Jasper. He always did speak his mind.

"The wolves are getting close," I said to Jasper and we both tensed up as we heard the steady pounding of heavy feet on the soft ground. Three wolves broke through the tree line and walked to the treaty line, looking warily at us. They were the size of horses and ranged in color. One was a grey color, one was a caramel brown color, and the last was a dark, almost black color. The one that I knew to be Jacob questioned what we were doing.

"I want to talk to you about Isabella Swan," I replied to the unspoken question. I quickly peeked into Jasper's mind and saw that none of the wolves were having hostile feelings, just shock and annoyance.

_So the legends are true. You do read minds._ Jacob's mind replied said.

"Yes your legends are true," I choose to reply. I didn't have to let them know that I could read minds, but I didn't have time to beat around the bush. "Which one of you was intimately involved with Isabella Swan?" I questioned the wolves.

_I was. _Jacob replied. I could see the other two wolves debating whether or not we should go. They knew that I almost attacked Jacob last time.

"I have no reason to attack Jacob. I am here to gather information so I can try and find Isabella," I said to all wolves.

Immediately all the wolves tensed up. _Oh shit. I mean we all know that Sam had her, but I don't know if we should tell him that._ One of the wolves said in his head. I just looked at him with a slight smile on my face. I raised my eyebrows and a light bulb went off in his head. _Fuck! I forgot that he can read minds. _

Jasper felt my amusement and asked _what is so amusing?_

I looked over at him and silently told him that I would tell him later, Jasper nodded his understanding and we both focused on the wolves again.

"Do you know where Sam has her?" I asked. Jasper's head snapped to me his shock apparent. _Sam has her?_ I nodded.

Jacob was the one to answer. _He took Bella away when she asked to be controlled, but he didn't tell us where he was taking her. We have no idea what he is doing to her or where she is. We have been searching for Sam and Bella, but it looks like Sam has found another pack. We cannot communicate with him anymore. _

I nodded and Jasper one again spoke. _There is some animosity from these guys. Whatever Sam did, he did it without talking to the pack. _

I didn't respond to Jasper's acknowledgement. I looked at Jacob and asked "I am sorry that you are in that position. Have you come across any new smells in the area lately?"

He shook his giant head while saying to me, _we have been searching and searching for something that would give us a clue to where Bella is, but we have found nothing. All of the smells lead to the same place. _The same area where I would usual find myself confused and frustrated, popped up in Jacob's head.

"Yes we have been dealing with the same thing. We always seem to loose the smells at the same place. It is very frustrating," A flash of annoyance rose up in me and Jasper looked my way. _You okay Edward?_

I nodded and tried to calm myself down.

_We will let you know if we come across something new, and I hope that you will do the same. _Jacob said to me.

"Yes of course. We will be in contact," I said.

_Good. We have to go finish patrols now. We will talk to you later. _Jacob said to me before nodding at Jasper and then turning to leave with the two other wolves.

"Oh and Jacob," He stopped and turned his great head back towards me.

_Yes?_

"Sorry for trying to attack you that one day. I wasn't in my right mind," I said sheepishly; shame flaring up in me.

Jacob grinned which must be hard to do as a wolf. _No problem Edward. Just don't let it happen again and we won't have any problems. _

Jacob turned back around and jogged to meet up with the other two.

I turned back to look at Jasper and said, "Well that went better than expected. Except we don't have any more information about Bella," I sighed and started to walk back to the house.

_Hey Edward lets go to the river. I don't want to deal with Alice right away. _Jasper said sheepishly. He just wanted some peace and quiet before Alice would go all ape-shit on me for leaving.

I grinned cheekily at Jasper and we took off to our favorite spot. It was about ten miles away from the house. A wide river set deep in the ground. All kinds of animals flocked to the river, so naturally it was our most used river. Emmett and Rose had also had some fun in the water, and those experiences I could live without seeing.

For some reason as I was running I started to remember the first time I woke up. Everything was so confusing. The new smells that bombard your nose, the new colors and clarity that your eyes see, and the new strength and grace at which you walk; I freaked out as any normal vampire would. Carlisle said that I tore the house apart in my fury and confusion. I felt bad for not being able to control myself, but then later Carlisle told me that the walls were made of steel and that just made me feel amazed and proud. I could rip up steel with my bare hands. I wondered if Bella was doing okay as a newborn.

Jasper and I came up to the river. We had both run in silence, lost in our own thoughts. I stopped once I was by the river bank and sat down. Pulling my shoes off, I put my feet in the water and just allowed myself to relax. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered what Bella would be doing if she was with me. Would she want to wander around here and play in the water?

_You okay Edward? Your emotions are all over the place. One moment you are sad, the next you are proud, and then you are back to sad. _

"Yeah I am okay. I was just thinking about my newborn days and wondered if Bella was doing okay, and then I started to think about the steel walls I tore up as a newborn. Lastly I just thought about Bella, and what she would do if she was here with me," Jasper walked towards me and sat down. I looked down at my reflection in the water. All I saw was a face that hadn't changed in a hundred years. I now understood why Jasper said my emotions were out of whack. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster. I knew that I could talk to Jasper about anything; he was the one person in the family that just sat and listened. He didn't criticize because he thought he didn't deserve to criticize anyone after what he did as a newborn and later on in life. He felt so guilty about his beginning years now matter what we told him.

"Where is she?" My voice broke from the pain. I stared straight ahead, hoping Jasper wouldn't tell me to look at him.

"Look at me Edward," Damn that man, "She is out there. Waiting and wishing for you too. Somewhere on this damn planet she waits," _For you. Do you feel like you are dying? Like your soul has been ripped out? _He finished his thoughts in his head. Maybe he didn't want Alice to see what we were talking about, I don't know.

"Amazingly it is still there, but every day it hurts worse. I want my chance at humanity Jasper, and she is it. What if I don't ever find her?" I asked crushed at the thought.

_Don't think like that. I used to think that same thing back when I was with Maria._ I was surprised that Jasper started to talk about Maria. It was very often that he did because he didn't want to relieve the experiences. _I used to think what if I never get out of this? It was slowly killing me. Every day I felt my soul become darker, like there was no light at the end of the tunnel. I had so little hope when Peter came to get me. He took one look at me and knew that I would die if I stayed with Maria any longer. He took me away and now look at my life. Alice is wonderful, crazy but wonderful, and I love her so much that it hurts. My family is so humble and excepting. They took me in when I was at my lowest and never questioned me. They just accepted me. They understood and were never mad when I slipped up and we had to move. Sure Rose would be pissed, but she would gather her stuff and move on. I still can't believe the lengths that you guys go for people in the family sometimes. Your love knows no bounds. So my whole point is that sometimes when it seems like everything is going wrong, if you wait long enough then something right will come out of it. _

I chuckled and said, "Damn Jasper I think that is your longest speech yet," I smiled at him to let him know that I was kidding. And I knew that he could feel my gratitude. My body was now relaxed and calm thanks to Jasper. Sometimes he was a great help to have around. He was always calm and collected; a military veteran who had faced many horrors. I always had a deep respect for him. Some men aren't cut out for war, but Jasper had gone to war younger than the draft age and proved to be very useful. Youngest major in the Civil War and that is something to be very proud of. I still couldn't believe some of the things that he went through. How he lived as a newborn amazed me. How he found the strength and courage to leave amazed me. Sure it is bloody and gory, but Jasper was a warrior and I was proud to have him as my brother.

_Don't worry about her so much. She is strong and stubborn. She will make it. Just you wait and see. _

We just sat and stared at the stars. Nighttime was my favorite part of the day. The darkness swallows the light and it makes everything seem dark. The moon appearing means the end of another day. It is the time where we are most comfortable. We don't have to hide. We can run far and wide and know that we won't get caught. Our senses improve slightly, and the world lights up with colors. The smallest amount of light makes the surrounding areas brighter with life. There were some parts of being a vampire that I didn't like; the thirst for blood, the inhumanity, and finally the bloodlust, but sometimes I loved being a vampire. And at this moment I loved being a vampire.

I knew that some of the family didn't like being vampires. Rose for instance wanted the human life. She wanted the white picket fence house, with two kids, and a dog. Jasper, I believe, had it the worst. He sometimes couldn't control himself around humans, and on multiple occasions we had to hold him back. He could control the emotions around him, but he can't control his bloodlust. Alice seemed to help him when he was in a funk. She was his personal sun. I realized that we all need someone who could put a barrier of protection around him. Conceal them and protect them from the bad things.

I heard Alice running to us in the background. _Wonder what she is so happy about?_ Jasper asked as he smiled wide when she burst into the clearing. Her thoughts were blocked, I guess that she wanted to tell me instead of show me.

"Edward," She looked at me, her eyes wide with excitement, "I have wonderful news to tell you," Alice said at the tops of her lungs. It shook the trees and birds fled in terror. Jasper and I covered our sensitive ears with our hands.

"Well what is it?" I asked standing up feeling the small bubble of hope come into my chest.

Alice looked at Jasper and said, "Jazz you are going to like this too,"

"Well what is it Alice? You are killing Edward here," Jasper said as he waved his hand for Alice to continue.

"Bella is with Peter!" Alice screamed with excitement.

I blanched. Bella was with Peter? Jasper's captain back when he was with Maria. Alice laughed at the shocked expressions on Jasper and my faces'.

"Yeah I know. It shocked the hell out of me when I saw it, but this is a good thing because we knew that Peter will take care of Bella," Alice said as she continued to bounce around in excitement.

"Wait let me get this straight. Bella is with my old captain Peter?" Jasper asked with disbelief in his voice.

Alice looked at us exasperated, "Yes she is with him, and I think I know how we can get them out," Alice said as she looked at us with bright eyes.

**time-twilight, Jazz, KatelovesEdward1, GothicVampGirl, and HighCentaur-LordChironIII don't forget the option that you guys have (see up top if you missed it)**

**Reviews make me happy. and write faster. just saying...**


	6. Break Me Out

**Hello once again!**

**I won't take a long time here talking because I know you are all excited to see what is happening in the lives of Bella and Edward. This is the longest chapter yet! Wooo!**

**Thank you to all of you who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed the story! I am amazed. :)**

**And really? No one wants to be a beta? I mean I understand that it is a lot of work, but you do get to help me decide where the story will go... Just saying.**

**This chapter is dedicated to HighCentaur-LordChironIII for being just plain awesome. **

**Also my thanks to KatelovesEdward1 for the pre-read. **

**And now on with the story.**

_Break Me Out by The Rescues _

_My empty room  
Crowded to soon  
I look for the fire escape  
I picture myself  
Running like hell  
Making my getaway_

_The walls are caving in with no warning_  
_This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it_  
_I'm running out of air_

_Break me out tonight_  
_I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here_  
_Come with me_  
_Oh, this could be_  
_The only chance we get_  
_We gotta take it_  
_We don't do it now we'll never make it_  
_Lose this crowd_  
_Oh break me out_

_Whisper of our feet_  
_Sneak down the street_  
_Some kind of secret race_  
_They'll carry on_  
_Won't notice we're gone_  
_So easily replaced_

_The walls are caving in with no warning_  
_This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it_  
_I'm running out of air_

_Break me out tonight_  
_I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here_  
_Come with me_  
_Oh, this could be_  
_The only chance we get_  
_We gotta take it_  
_We don't do it now we'll never make it_  
_Lose this crowd_  
_Oh break me out_

_The walls are caving in with no warning_  
_This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it_  
_I got a feeling we're better off anyway_  
_I don't care what they say_

_Break me out tonight_  
_I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here_  
_Come with me_  
_Oh, this could be_  
_The only chance we get_  
_We gotta take it_  
_We don't do it now we'll never make it_  
_Lose this crowd_  
_Oh break me out_

Bella POV

Over the next couple months, the wolves decided that I should be tested randomly to see if I had any restraint. They would place containers of blood out in the middle of the forest for me to find while I was hunting. They hoped that I would act on my instincts and become a savage, and the first time that they did it, I did loose myself entirely.

_Peter and I had just finished with a shower. Every single time that we got to go outside we would get naked and fool around in the river to clean ourselves off. Peter was being extra excited that day. He was running around, naked of course, having a blast chasing a poor duck. He had managed to catch it earlier and trim its wings so it couldn't fly. It was very amusing to say the least. I mean can you picture a naked vampire chasing a duck?_

_"Peter stop playing with your food, and put the poor bird out of its misery already," I reprimanded sharply. Lately he had wanted to play more with his food than actually eat it. It was kind of pissing me off because no animal should be tortured before they were eaten. We were already killing them; we didn't need to put them in more misery. _

_"I will do it in a second," Peter replied as he turned to look at me. I was laying on a giant rock by the riverside. The sun felt wonderful against my exposed skin. I was wearing a tank top and shorts; the wolves hadn't provided me with underwear or a bra. I think they liked to make me suffer when I ran. My boobs bounced up and down. It hurt like hell and often when I would run, I would cup my boobs with my hands to make them stop bouncing so hard. Peter of course thought that it was hilarious and often watched my boobs when I ran. _

_The sun warmed my cold body, and it made me feel like I was a normal girl outside tanning. Though I was sparkling like a diamond instead of gaining a darker shade of skin color. I didn't regret becoming a vampire, the only thing that I regretted was trusting Jake to come and save me. I should have known that he wouldn't because he now despised me, and he always had. I should have known that vampires and werewolves don't mix. I should have known there was no hope for Jake and I. I should have been smarter about my feelings. I should have listened to that little voice in the back of my head. _

_But I didn't, and that is the thing that I regret the most. I wanted to make Jacob Black pay for what he did to me, and I would. That boy would be begging for death by the time I was done with him. I smiled to myself. _

_Thinking about all of the pain that I would cause Jacob Black was what kept me going. Peter was also part of the equation, but getting my revenge had the number one spot. _

_"What are you thinking about beautiful that has your smile twisted and eyes harsh?" Peter asked me. I hadn't even noticed that he had finally stopped chasing the duck and was standing right in front of me. _

_Peter had decided that it would be appropriate time to put some clothes on. A pair of boxer shorts now covered his granite body. I just looked up at him, and he knew. He could read my like an open book. He knew everything that went on in my head, and while it freaked me out that he knew so much, I knew that he would never harm me with the knowledge he possessed. _

_"Beautiful," Peter began as he sat down on the rock next to me, "why are you still thinking about that? It is in the past and it should stay there. You don't know what the truth is here. They could be lying to you or they could be telling the truth. Instead of focusing on killing Jacob Black, why don't you focus on finding a way out of this hell hole?" Peter, always the smart one, told me softy. I hated that he was always right._

_"I know Peter, but I just can't seem to let it go. It is eating me alive knowing that I allowed it to happen, I should have done something to stop it," I whined while putting my head into my hands. Venom filled my eyes, as regret and guilt filled my body. _

_Peter lifted me up and placed me in his lap; one of my favorite spots. His arms curled around me as my head found its usual spot, the crook of his neck. He whispered in my ear, "You could have never predicated something like this would happen beautiful. You were in love with the boy, and you gave him your heart hoping that he would give you his. You weren't blinded by love. Beautiful, you were in love with the boy. You trusted him. Don't think that you should have stopped this because it was out of your hands. There was nothing that you could have done to stop it from happening. Don't regret your decisions either. You made the right ones at the time, and the ending just went sour," Peter stopped talking and moved his arm to pull my chin to look at him, "Beautiful," He cooed softly at me, "look at what you now have. You have me to take care of you. Most newborns are left alone, and are crazy, wild, savages. You know and trust that I will take care of you. And I will never break a promise to you beautiful. You mean too much to me. Besides I am the one that caused you to get into this mess anyways," Peter finished his speech with a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes and leaned into the warmth and strength that he offered so easily. Peter blamed himself for what was happening to me, and while he was the one that turned me. He wasn't the one to tell the wolves to help me not become a monster. He didn't decide that I should be starved and punished. _

_"Thank you Peter, but you know that it isn't your fault either right?" I whispered to him against his chest. He hummed in response, though I had a feeling he was lying about his true feelings. Silence filled the air, but neither of us moved to fill it. It was too nice and comfortable to break. But all good things have to end eventually. _

_A slight breeze flew by us bringing the smell of blood. Human blood. My body immediately tensed up and my eyes went pitch black. I faintly registered Peter trying to hold me back as I stood up quickly; my instincts on high alert. The blood smelt heavenly, and I wanted it now. _

_I took off running following the sweet smell. I was too far gone to notice that the wolves were running beside me, just out of my ability to smell them. Peter was running frantically behind me, only clad in his boxers, screaming at the top of his lungs trying to get to me. Trying to get me to stop. _

_I was zigzagging through the trees; my feet moving so fast they didn't even touch the ground. The only thought that was running through my head was that I wanted the blood. I needed the blood. I had to have the blood. I growled loudly when I noticed a crunch in the leaves to my left; one of the wolves had gotten too excited and wandered too close. _

_I immediately stopped running, growling protectively. That wolf was not going to be getting to my meal. It was my blood, and no one was going to stop me from getting it. I would kill again if I had to. The wolf had stopped to stare at me also, but he bowed his head and seemed to be forced to walk backwards by some outside force. I didn't stop growling until he turned around and started running away. _

_I grinned in victory and made my way closer to the blood. My eyes rolled back into my head as I entered the small meadow and saw the package of blood. It looked like one that I had when I gave blood as a human so long ago. I never went back to give blood after I had to sit with a needle in my arm for thirty minutes. I hated it. These irrelevant thoughts flew through my head as I walked to my salvation. I noticed the meadow but didn't register any facts about the meadow; the thoughts just came and went. I noticed the purple, pink, and yellow flowers sitting sporadically around the area. I noticed the silence that permeated the air when I walked into the meadow. I noticed the soft, tall green grass that had recently been watered by the tears that fell from the sky. I noticed the strong and sturdy trees that surrounded the oddly formed meadow. But I only registered the blood that was calling and taunting me. _

_It smelt and looked so much better than animal blood. It was a deep, rich red color, and smelt like the best food in the world. I was sure that I had died and gone to heaven. I walked slowly to the blood wanting to ingrain this moment into my brain forever. _

_Finally I reached the blood and smiled as I reached for the blood nestled in the grass. I grabbed the blood and a few strands of grass. I lifted it up to my nose and sniffed. My eyes rolled back in my head, and a moan of pleasure sounded out from my chest. I took one of my fingers and went to open the small package when I heard a cry of, "NO BELLA!" from somewhere in the East. _

_I turned my head to investigate the surroundings, but didn't see anything so I went back to concentrating on the blood sitting in my hands. I ripped open the blood package and lifted it to my mouth. Excitement was running through my body. I opened my mouth and was about to pour the blood when I heard a stampede of soft footsteps to the East. I froze and looked to see what it was. Huge wolves came out of the trees and before I could register what was happening I was pinned to the ground with teeth buried in my head, arms, and legs. _

Peter later told me that he had been stopped by the wolves also. They had grabbed a hold of him while he was chasing after me; his head, arms, and legs were as messed up as mine. We were dragged back to camp, and thrown into the room. I remember the looks of disgust we received when we were dragged by our heads through the big room. The children decided that it would be funny to point and laugh at our suffering and that cut deeper than punishment I had ever received. I crawled to Peter once we were both in the room of hell and curled up in his lap, letting my dry sobs explode from my chest as the guilt and disgust at what I had just did clouded my head. I was embarrassed and hurt that the wolves had been able to trick me so easily. I could believe that I had tried to drink human blood. I had been doing so well with the animal blood. Every single time that I took one small step forward, I was forced to take two giant leaps backwards. I wanted the vicious cycle to end.

Peter was the light and hope that managed to keep me going. I wanted to give up and let the wolves kill me. I wanted the pain and suffering to end, but somehow Peter had convinced me to think that there was someone that would come for us; that we would be saved. The first time that he told me that we would be saved, I didn't believe him. I told him that he was crazy and that he should lay off the animal blood because it was getting to his head. He just laughed at me and pulled me close saying that he just knew things, and this was one of those times he just knew what was going to happen. I shook my head at him and fell into silence.

Since that conversation, Peter had become very restless. He was always moving; walking in circles, running his hands through his hair, bouncing his leg up and down. It was driving me absolutely crazy. He would make me nervous which in turn made him feel guilty. I just wanted him to stop worrying about getting out so much. Being with the wolves wasn't as bad as it used to be. The years had passed by quickly, and each year I gained more self control. I was now allowed to go out with the wolves twice a week, Peter still thought that there should be more time, but I was willing to take what I could get. The last punishment that I had received was a few months ago when I accidentally attacked on of the wolves when he snuck up on me when I was feeding. I think that he was itching for a fight, and decided that I was the perfect target.

One always had to be on one's toes when they were around. They were sneaky bastards that went to any length required to get me punished. Sam was willing to allow the wolves to do this too. He didn't care that most of the time it wasn't my fault. He just waved the wolves forward and laughed as the wolves tore my body apart. Peter now knew not to interfere with the wolves when they were punishing me. It only made things worse.

_Sam hadn't let me feed for four weeks and I was burning with hunger. Peter was suffering just as much as I was. He was finally allowed to go outside to hunt, but refused to go until I could go also. I told him that I would be fine, and to stop complaining about going outside. After a few tense moments, Peter's resolve finally dissolved and he went with promises to bring me back something. _

_Sam walked into the room the moment that Peter left. I grimaced when I realized that he was waiting for Peter to leave so he could teach me a lesson. I knew that I would be getting a nice punishment today. _

_I closed my eyes and went to a happy place. Or I imagined that I had a happy place. Anywhere but here would be my happy place. I was so caught of guard that I automatically licked my lip when I felt something wet being placed on it. My eyes flew open and my mouth dropped open in shock when I tasted the blood. Sam was grinning evilly at me and hollered for the wolves to come in. _

_I knew that there was no way out of it. So I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. I welcomed it in fact. It made me realize that I was still alive. I couldn't tell you how long the punishment went on because pain makes me stop thinking. It allows me to escape if only for a while. _

_Finally the wolves stopped when my body was battered, bruised, and torn once again. I welcomed the silence as they left the room with a bang. I just laid there and reveled in the pain. I was still alive. I was still living and breathing, figuratively speaking. _

_I heard Peter come in with a wolf who left after Peter was safely in the room with me. He sighed and walked to my pieces that lay scattered on the floor, "Oh beautiful, I knew that I should have never left," He said as he gather my limbs and set them to attach. He gathered me in my arms, and I opened my eyes. He could see the hunger and pain in my black eyes. His thumb ran over my cheek and chin before he opened his mouth and a drop of venom came out. It landed on my mouth, and without hesitation I licked my lips. Peter smiled at me before lowering his head and fusing his mouth with mine. His mouth opened and I began to drink greedily. _

_Peter was being the caring son of a bitch he always was, and was giving me his venom. It helped to a certain extent. The hunger and burning in my throat was able to go away if only for a while. I knew that in order for me to be completely pain free I would need to have blood, but Sam had been starving me for a while now. I wished that I could just curse Sam out and tell him to fuck off, but I knew that if I did that I would never see the light of day again. _

_My mouth was fused to Peter's as I hungrily devoured the venom he was so openly giving me. My tongue was licking and sucking, eating everything that he had to offer. I was enjoying myself, and by the grunts and groans that Peter was emitting I knew that he was too. Peter had finally taught his venom to react to me so that now there was a lot of extra venom for me when I needed it. I managed to pull my face away from Peter's and sighed in relief as the burn was momentarily gone._

_I could already feel my body rejoicing at the extra venom that it had to repair my injuries. _

_"Did you get enough?" Peter asked as he tried to speak with a mouth full of venom. One thing that I had noticed was that once Peter got his body to produce so much venom, it took him a while to stop the production. I always had to help him out by drinking it when it became too much. I always thought he looked like a waterfall with so much venom flooding down his chin._

_I nodded at him and stuck my tongue out to lick up his chin. _

_"Thanks beautiful," Peter said as he swallowed down as much venom as he could. After a few mouthfuls he said, "Help me out here. I seemed to have produced a bit too much of venom," I laughed at him before connecting my mouth back to his._

_He opened his mouth immediately, like he always did. I sucked the venom into my mouth and swallowed it down. I giggled as he pulled away; Sam had a sign of absolute relief on his face. The venom in his mouth was finally stopping._

_"Thank you," I whisper to Peter as I continued to lay with my head in his lap. I turned to look at his thigh and gave it a quick kiss. Peter smiled lightly at me before leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. He always was so worn out after giving me venom. Between providing for me, and trying to heal his body, the venom that he had was starting to become short-handed. I had tried to suggest that I not take as much, but he was a stubborn bastard and would hold me head until he decided that I had enough venom. _

_"No problem beautiful," he whispered back as he placed his hand against my cheek._

The metal door opened and Peter came walking in, the wolf behind him shutting it tightly. He still had a slight limp when he walked from a punishment that he received a few weeks ago when he tried to go get the human blood and I didn't. His body didn't have enough venom to heal the injury, and I felt like hell about it. I had debated whether or not I should ask Peter if I could give him some of my venom. I knew that he needed it badly, but I didn't know if his fucking man-pride would allow me to take care of him. I knew that in order for me to be able to give him some venom I would need to present the option correctly.

"Peter you are taking some of my venom and that is fucking final!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me surprised as I continued on my rant, "I don't care about your fucking man pride or whatever in the hell it is. You are in pain and I know how to help you so you are going to take some of my god damn venom or so help me god I will hang you by your britches from a tree," I ended angrily and glared at the man that made me so infuriated.

Peter just simply smiled at me and said, "Okay," I momentarily blanched. What the hell? He didn't put up a fight. At all. I stared in confusion and shock at Peter who decided that my facial expressions where so funny that he needed to laugh at me. I huffed in anger, but felt a small smile creep onto my face.

Peter couldn't stop laughing. He body shook as he clutched his stomach as if he was in pain, and the sound waves from his laugh refracted of the walls. I didn't realize that I had also started to laugh until I was clutching my stomach like Peter was and rolling on the ground. I hadn't laughed in so long that it felt good to let go. I knew that we both needed to laugh; the tension between the wolves and us had gotten so great that it was hard to be around them for more than a couple minutes. Peter and I were always on high alert in case something did happen and we had to defend ourselves.

When we were finally able to calm ourselves down, Peter looked at me and waved me over as he sank to the floor leaning over to his good side. His leg must really hurt him I thought to myself as I lowered my body to the floor beside him. We were both stretched out on the floor. I waited for him to speak. "Are you sure that you want to do this beautiful?" Peter finally asked me after a few moments, concern and wariness were plain in his eyes.

"Yes I am sure. You have done so much for, so let me do this for you. Please Peter," I replied. I placed my hand on his cheek which he promptly leaned into. I gazed into his eyes and pleaded with him to let me help him.

Peter debated with himself for a few moments before nodding his head in agreement. I sighed out loud and said, "Thank you," Peter didn't respond. He was probably thinking about how weak I would be after I gave him some of my venom.

Peter looked at me warily and said, "So how do you want to do this?"

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes before replying, "Like we always do Peter," I wanted to smack him in the head. He was over thinking this way too much.

"But this is different. I mean instead of me providing to you, you are providing to me which could cause some problems because you should be the one that needs to be taken care of, not me. This is so backwards. I don't think that you should…" Peter was cut off as I rolled him onto his back and crashed my lips to his. I was lying on his chest, my hands in his hair so I could hold his head incase he tried to move away. I opened my mouth and allowed the venom that I had stored up flow into his mouth. Immediately Peter plunged his tongue into my mouth and eagerly began to suck, lick, and drink everything that I was giving him. His hands that were once locked in fists on the floor were brought up to my head. He titled my head so he could get better access to my venom.

I could feel Peter sucking my venom into his mouth hungrily and I wondered if this is what he felt when I did this to him. Did he feel my tongue wandering his mouth as it tried to find more venom? Did he feel the sucking vacuum feeling? Did he feel our teeth crashing together as the instinct to drink clouded everything?

I removed my hands from Peter's hair and felt him lift his head off the ground and, if possible, press our faces closer together. Our whole bodies were smashed together, but there was nothing romantic about the position that we were in. We were just helping each other out in a time of need; it was our jobs as creator and sire to do it.

I don't know how long Peter continued to devour my mouth, but eventually he pulled back. I felt fine at first and smiled at Peter, but then it hit me. My head twirled and twisted and it felt like I had been hit with a truck. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on Peter's chest. I breathed in deeply hoping that his sweet smell would help, but it didn't.

"I am sorry beautiful," Peter whispered heartbroken to me. I just shook my head, but immediately stopped when that just made the pain worse. Peter lifted his hand and placed it on the back of my head and I relaxed.

I felt bad that this was how I made Peter feel when I took venom from him.

"It is okay, beautiful. I don't mind it so much anymore, and I know that I am providing to you so it is worth it," Peter replied to my thought. I didn't know that I was speaking out loud.

"Yes you are. It is quite funny actually," Peter said with humor coloring his tone.

I smiled slightly against his chest. I heard the door open and wonder what the wolves could possibly be wanting at this time.

"Lets go you two. We don't have all day," Sam's voice called though the room. I didn't want to move. My body felt too weak to move, and my head hurt like a son of a bitch. I whimpered slightly as Peter moved. Even though I knew that I needed to feed, I didn't want to move from the comfy spot I was currently in.

"I will carry you beautiful, don't worry," Peter whispered to me as he stood up with me cradled in his strong and secure arms, and for the second time in my life as a vampire I was carried to find some food.

Edward POV

We had finally figured out what we were going to do. After many talks and arguments with Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper, I had decided to take Jasper and Alice with me. Jasper because the wolves had his captain and he was a good strategist and fighter; Peter always used to talk about Jasper like he was a God of War. Alice was coming because she could see the future and that would be very helpful, obviously. Emmett wanted to come along, but I knew that he would cause too many problems. He couldn't walk quietly, and we need the surprise element on our side. It was going to be hard enough to get Bella out with the wolves there.

Right now we were all running through the boondocks in the country side of Canada; we were on our way to a small town. I couldn't recall the name, but I didn't care about the name. Alice knew where we were going and that was all that mattered. I was pushing my legs as hard as they would go, and every once in a while Alice would tell me which way to go. She and Jasper weren't too far behind me, but the closer I got to the destination, the faster I went.

_Slow down for heaven sakes Edward! Jasper and I can't run as fast as you and you know that. So slow the fuck down!_ Alice screamed to me in my head. I chuckled a little, but knew that she was serious when she cursed so I slowed my pace. But not by much.

Soon enough Jasper and Alice were catching up and I started to run with them when they finally reached me after a million years. _Thank god you slowed down._ Jasper said to me. _I didn't think that it was possible for a vampire to get tired, but I know for a fact that I am tired after that. _

I momentarily felt a little guilt and regret, and obviously Jasper felt it too. _I didn't say those things to make you feel bad, Edward. _

I nodded at him and looked over to mouth, "I know," we both decided to let the subject drop. Jasper could feel the excitement building in me the closer that we got to our destination. I felt a pull. I don't know how to describe it other than it was like I was bring led to a certain place. It was demanding that I go a certain direction. I started to veer to the right, when Alice shouted out, "What are you doing Edward? The place is that way!" She was frustrated with me. I think that Jasper was too, but he could hide his feelings and thoughts better than Alice could hide her thoughts. We had all stopped and were waiting for one of us to decide what to do. My body wanted me to run; it was pulling me and I had to reach out and grab a tree in order to stay in one spot.

Jasper looked at me momentarily before bending down to whisper in her ear, "Baby you know when we get separated from each other and we feel that pull guiding us back to one another?" Alice nodded understanding, "Well honey he is feeling that right now. I think that we should follow him," Jasper said as explained Alice the situation. I wanted to run to my mate. She was close and I wanted to find her. I was practically vibrating with energy. I wasn't going to be able to hold myself in one place for much longer.

Alice took one look at my form before nodding and taking off. I hadn't even waited for her nod; I was gone the moment she looked at me.

I followed the pull, and never questioned where it was leading me. Somehow I knew that it would take me to her. Jasper and Alice followed my scent as I continued to push my legs faster. I had to get to my mate. I screeched to a halt just outside the tree line that was by a river.

I looked into the river and gasped at what I saw. My mate was being splashed by another male. And she was naked in the river with him. I heard a low growl come out of my chest as the thoughts of defending my mate came into my head. I started to stalk out, but Jasper arrived and pulled me back. He tried to talk to me, but no words would get through the anger and jealously that was clouding and dominating my thoughts.

I tried to run and jump to my mate when I heard her scream for Peter to stop. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this was the same Peter that had a mate, but he could be hurting mine. I whimpered when Jasper continued to hold me back with Alice's help. It felt like my body was breaking. I had been apart from my mate for so long, and now all that I wanted to do was go gather her in my arms and hold on to her tight.

When I heard the blond one, called Peter, get out of the river and leave the area, I knew that this was my chance to get my mate. I broke out of Jasper and Alice's grip and ran to the river. I was going to save my mate. With determination and anger on my face I went to get my mate.

Bella POV

"Peter stop!" I exclaimed as I burst out in laughter. I turned away as he continued to splash me with water. I was frustrated and slightly shocked. When we had just finished hunting, I was full, happy, and healed, but then Peter just had to ruin it all. He was in a very playful mood today, and had already rubbed his junk all over me, despite my protests. Now he was splashing water constantly because I wouldn't help him with a release, and he claimed that he wasn't going to stop until I gave him what he wanted. What was I? His mistress?

"But Bella I really need one, and my hand just doesn't do it anymore?" Peter begged me. I didn't give a shit if he gave me the moon, I would not be wrapping my hands around his cock.

I glared at the bastard and he sighed knowing that he couldn't get me to cave. I think that he knew that all along, but he just wanted to get me all riled up.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, "I will go do it myself," and with that he turned and swam to the edge of the river. He got out and disappeared into the forest. I knew that I would be hearing some moans and grunts mixed with Charlotte's name in a few minutes. His hand did just fine.

I never knew that Peter was such a sexual creature. He almost craved a female's touch constantly. Anytime that he was near me, he was touching me. I didn't mind because it made me feel safe, but lately he had become worse. His hands had started to roam. I knew that he didn't mean anything by it, but still. He had a mate. Who obviously kept him very satisfied when she was with him.

I stiffened when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I stiffened and turned around praying that it wasn't a wolf. My prayer was answered because it wasn't a wolf, but a vampire with a look of absolute rage on his face. "Peter!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was scared to death of anyone but Peter. I cowered back and started to tremble at the anger that covered the vampire's face. I wrapped my arms around myself, and whimpered slightly when the vampire continued to stalk towards me.

I started to scream when I saw that there were two more vampires running after the first one with looks of absolute desperation on their faces; I wanted to scream that I didn't do anything to anyone. It wasn't my fault. Please don't hurt me! I cringed and waited for the blow that would end me when none of the vampires stopped coming towards me. I was shaking like a leaf. I knew that the vampire was coming to kill me.

The blow never came. I didn't even hear the splash as Peter landed in front of me and grabbed a hold of the vampire, throwing him away from me, but that only seemed to anger him more. I whimpered and opened my eyes as I heard the crashing of boulders. I was surprised to see that the vampire was being held down by Peter and a blond haired man while a tiny pixie looking woman stood watching. The vampire on the ground was thrashing, his muscles straining, flexing, and bulging with effort. His teeth were snapping at anything that was getting to close; he had managed to get a hold of the blond haired vampire's shirt, and a huge hole was in the sleeve. I looked at his face again and saw that it wasn't anger on his face, but desperation and need, and something inside of me broke. He was absolutely beautiful. His pale, granite skin was set off by golden eyes that were bright with his need for me. Short copper colored hair made his eyes shine even brighter. He was tall and strong judging by the amount of strength Peter and the blond haired vampire had to apply to keep him down. His face was anything but calm. His arms were trying to reach out to me, but they were being held down. His whole body was straining to try to reach me. Even with the two vampires there to hold him down, the pull to me was too strong and he was fighting to get loose. And slowly he was succeeding.

Surprisingly I didn't feel any fear; it was like it had evaporated the moment that our eyes connected. The shaking had stopped immediately. All that I felt was this strange pulling feeling that was guiding me to him. I felt like he needed me and it was my job to provide him with what he need. I knew that I could trust this vampire. I slowly started to walk out of the river all the while keeping his flaming golden eyes connected with mine. I knew that he needed the connection, and the results would be disastrous if I let out eyes disconnect.

I saw that Peter and the blond haired man had let the vampire get up when the tiny woman told them something. I didn't even hear what she said, and I didn't care. All that I could think about was the vampire that was getting up off the ground. I didn't understand what was going on, but I knew that the vampire was someone special to me and I had to get to him.

The vampire had jumped off the ground the moment the other two let him up. He was slowly walking towards me. I felt the water droplets tumbling down my body as I exited the river, but I didn't feel any embarrassment arise in me at the fact that I was naked and walking to a vampire that I didn't know. His eyes never left mine, and I felt something spark inside me. It was like I had known this man for years.

We continued walking towards each other, completely lost in each other's eyes. It was like something out of a movie. We stopped a couple steps away from each other; neither of us moving a muscle. We just stared. My wide eyes wandered down his body. He was tall, lean, and toned. He had a strong jaw with high cheekbones. Muscles flexed and pulled with every time movement, every little twitch of a limb. I was fascinated with this creature in front of me. I heard my breathing become heavier as I continued to drink in the vampire before me. I knew that he felt the same way about me because when I looked up into his eyes, they were dark with desire. Without a second thought, I leaped to him, and he easily caught me.

His arms came around me like a cage as we breathed in each other's scent greedily. His was musky and very male. I loved it. My legs had found their way around his waist and I was gripping onto him for dear life. I was faintly surprised that I had acted this way. I usually flinched at the slightest touch, but here I was wrapped in the arms of a vampire I didn't know loving every second of it.

I dragged my nose across his wide chest, and a low purring came out of his chest as he buried his face in my hair. I almost jumped in shock when I responded to his purr with one of my own. I had never done this before. Peter had held me this way, but never ever purred.

I looked up at the vampire that held me. He was really tall. My head barely made it to his shoulder when he was holding me in his arms. I liked it though; it made me feel safe and protected. I tensed a little when he let loose a warning growl. I pulled myself up a little so I could look over his shoulder to see what he was growling at. Peter was smiling widely at me, and waggled his eyebrows to which I rolled my eyes. The blond haired vampire was holding the tiny pixie woman and they both had contented smiles plastered on their faces. Copper headed vampire whimpered and protested when I moved, but when I placed my hand on his face and turned him around he understood that I was just looking at the other vampires.

Our eyes connected again, and I moved to slowly rub my fingers along his jaw. His eyes closed at the contact and his arms tightened further around me. While I wanted to stay in this man's grasp forever, I knew that some things had to be taken care of first though.

I looked over at Peter and spoke, "Peter will you please get me my clothes?" I almost flushed with embarrassment at the fact that my vampire was still holding me while I was as naked as the day I was born. Peter smirked at me before walking to go find my clothes. Somehow he had already put his on.

I turned back to my vampire who had buried his face in my hair again and was purring with contentment. I decided that I needed to speak, "Umm hello?" my voice was soft and unsure.

My vampire's eyes snapped wide open and gazed at me adoringly, "Hello love," he replied back easily. I knew that if I was a human I would be flushed red with embarrassment. He gave me a small smile almost as if he knew what I was thinking and feeling.

"I feel that I should know what your name is since you are holding me naked to you chest right now?" I said still unsure of myself. My vampire cracked a wide smile and leaned in to kiss the end of my nose.

"You are going to be a joy to have around," my vampire said quietly, "My family is going to love you. And my name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. What is yours love?" I found it funny and had to stifle a laugh that he could call me love and didn't even know my name.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan," I said shyly while biting my lower lip with my teeth. I wasn't expecting Edward to groan when I did that though. I felt a surge of lust go through me at his groan. I was slightly flustered and very turned on.

"Oh no don't even think about going there Edward," the small pixie lady said as she stalked forward threatening to take me away from him. I panicked when she said that. I tightened my grip around Edward and buried my face in his neck begging him not to go.

I heard a harsh voice same to the pixie woman, "See what you have done now Alice," Edward buried his face back in my hair and rubbed his hands up and down my back in a soothing manner.

I heard her whisper an apology with a voice full of regret and sorrow.

I saw that Peter was back with my clothes so I went to climb down, but Edward wouldn't let me. His arms stayed tightly around me as if he was trying to protect me from the world. I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention that was still focused on smelling me, not that I minded. He nodded to himself for some reason and then focused on me.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that you were trying to get down," he said while loosening his grip. I slid out from his arms and planted my feet on the ground. Peter was still standing over by Alice and the blonde haired one, and I didn't want to have to walk naked to get my clothes which was something that Peter would make me do. I had already walked from the river naked.

"Peter get your ass over here now," I exclaimed when he just continued to stare at me. I knew that he had seen me naked already, but I didn't want to disrespect the new comers.

"No it is fine, beautiful. I think that I will stay over here," Peter said while shaking his head and getting a smart-ass smirk on his face.

"Peter I am warning you," I trailed off suggestively, but didn't need to worry about not getting my clothes because Edward let out a warning growl and Peter came scampering.

I smiled my thanks at Edward when Peter handed over my clothes grudgingly. I gave Peter a long look letting him know that I was going to be getting him back for that later. Peter just smiled at me, and rolled his eyes before walking back to Alice and the blond haired one.

I quickly dressed as Edward blocked the view that the others had, which made me feel a little bit better. I climbed back into Edward's arm when I was finished, and we both sighed in contentment as our bodies hummed together.

"Edward we need to be going before the wolves come," the blond haired vampire said. I looked at him wondering what his name was. "It is Jasper darlin'," I jumped in shock, and I am sure that my eyebrows hit my hairline. It was like he could read my mind or something. Jasper chuckled slightly, and I saw Edward crack a smile before shaking his head at Jasper. I felt the curiosity well up inside me, but now wasn't the time.

I looked over at Peter who nodded at my silent question. Yes this was the same Jasper that Peter had told me about; I felt the pride and amazement fill my body at the fact that this man was still fighting to live even when he had been through so much. Jasper looked curiously at me, but I didn't notice. I was thinking to myself while staring at Edward's jaw. He really does have a nice jaw I thought to myself as I ran my fingers over it once again. I was still slightly wary about Jasper and Alice, but if Peter and Edward trusted them then I could too. I nodded to myself which Edward seemed to find funny. I hit him lightly before tensing up like a rubber band when I heard a howl off in the distance.

Another howl sounded off in the distance; an answer to the first one. We all tensed, I was the worst, and looked at each other before taking off. I was still in Edward's arms, but judging by the speeding at which we were moving I wasn't loading him down with extra weight. I just hoped that we would be able to get away. I wouldn't be able to survive if I went back to that hell hole, especially now that I had found Edward.

I don't remember what happened or how it happened. Maybe Edward tripped or maybe a wolf caught us. I don't know. But the last thing that I remember is Edward screaming, "No Bella!" and then there was nothing.

***runs and hides behind a bed* Don't kill me! *frying pan comes flying at me* I know that some of you are getting aggervated with Bella being trapped, but I have a plan and I couldn't let her get out just yet.. But at least she met Edward right? **

**Review and get a preview of next chapter.**

**See you next week. **


	7. Where We Belong

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Please note that this is a rated M story so for those of you that are too young or don't like lemons please skip the lemon in this chapter. I cannot tell you what to do, just warn you. Lemon is in Bella's POV. You have been warned. **

**Thank you to all that have added this story, reviewed (I was so estatic at the amount of feedback I got last chapter), and story alerted me. I love to hear feedback so don't be shy, let me have it. I am a big girl and can take just about anything you dish out, which I hope is positive. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to KatelovesEdward1 because she is an absolute doll, and I owe her a big thanks because she motivated me to write this chapter faster. So a big *MWAH* goes out to you! A shout out to Adipocere and TAKCH1 also is needed. **

**time-twilight, I am so sorry that I didn't send you this chapter first. Something is up with my PMs and it wouldn't work. I feel really bad so we need to work something out, so I can make it up to you. **

**And now without further ado, here is chapter 7**

_Where We Belong by Thriving Ivory _

_We're too far out we're in too deep_  
_And we've got miles to go before we can sleep_  
_I said, we've been walking a thin line_  
_You've got one hand on the devil baby and one hand in mine_  
_But don't let go no it's not too late you know_

_Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night_  
_Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light_  
_Don't fight it we've been running for far too long_  
_We're going back where we belong_  
_So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind_  
_Farewell to all the places that we have been_  
_And if it takes us all night long_  
_We're going back where we belong_

_So we'll build temples in our heads_  
_When we've grown frail and all our bones are of lead_  
_We've been walking a winding road_  
_Let's go, no footsteps to follow baby and no signs to guide us home_  
_Don't let go, no it's not too late you know_

_Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night_  
_Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light_  
_Don't fight it we've been running for far too long_  
_We're going back to where we belong_  
_So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind_  
_Farewell to all the places that we have been_  
_And if it takes us all night long_  
_We're going back where we belong_

_See I have to believe that there's more than this seems_  
_More than a soul in a boat in a sea of sinking dreams_  
_And I have to be sure that there's gonna be a cure_  
_'cause somewhere down the line, I lost that part of me that's pure._

_But don't you let go yet no it's not too late you know_  
_Hold on we're gonna make it if takes all night_  
_Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light_  
_Don't fight it we've been running for far too long_  
_We're going back to where we belong_  
_Hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind_  
_Farewell to all the places that we have been_  
_And if it takes us all night long_  
_We're going back where we belong_

_Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night_  
_Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light_  
_And if it takes us all night long_  
_We're going back where we belong_  
_We're going back where we belong _

Edward POV

My body was crouched low over my mate who lay crumpled on the ground. My legs on either side of her body and my arms stretched out ready to attack all those who dared challenge me. I was seriously pissed off. My growling was low and constant; warning all that dare come near that I would rip them a new one if they so much as glanced at me wrong. I was pissed beyond belief; I had never felt these strong of emotions before. I could now remember Jasper and Carlisle telling me about newly mated couples many years ago; I believe that Jasper and Alice had just joined the family. They both said that the males were always extremely over-protective the first couple years, and then it would gradually wear off, but never totally went away. The feeling would come back with a vengeance when someone was attacking or threatening your mate. I could only imagine what they were talking about so many years ago, but now I understood and felt exactly what they warned me about. I can remember Jasper chuckling as he told me about the first time someone threatened Alice. It was not a pretty story to listen too, and I felt a little kinship starting to form with Jasper at that point. I was still wary of him, but the feeling was starting to go away. He was a good guy that had been put in a bad situation. I was warned by Jasper that if I was ever put in the position of just finding my mate and having them be threatened, that I was thoroughly fucked. The need to protect and the anger that you feel causes your body to become overwhelmed, and often the vampire looses his mind for many years. I was praying to a God that I don't believe in, that it didn't happen to me; I couldn't leave my precious Bella behind. She was too kind and small to defend herself from the evil in the world.

We are very territorial creatures naturally, but it becomes so much worse when you find your mate. I now knew what Jasper and Carlisle were talking about; the overwhelming need to protect your mate and all that comes with it. I felt my sanity slowly start to fall away as the wolves started to circle. I just hoped that I could keep it together until Bella could calm me down. I didn't want to end up loosing my mind like Jasper's friend, Peter, did many years ago. Jasper always said that he felt so sad for the poor bastard, but now s days he is supposedly doing better.

The wolves had come out of nowhere. I knew that they were coming for us because I could hear their footsteps and their thoughts, but I hadn't predicated them to be so close. My only thought while I was running was that I needed to get my Bella away; it never occurred to me that we might not be able too. It was also quite disorienting to hear so many thoughts in such a complex manner. The wolves were all connected mentally. I had never seen something like it before; it was different from the pack back in Forks. The wolves were stronger, quicker, and smarter. It was like they had been enhanced by steroids. They were all able to communicate in such a simple manner; one wolf thought one thing and the others could hear it; it was simply amazing. I knew that Carlisle would have been so damn curious to figure out how it worked, but I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't think straight.

I knew the moment that one of the giant wolves came running ninety to nothing at my love and I that we were in some deep shit. I couldn't tell you what really happened during this whole ordeal. Everything was happening so fast, even for me. I was standing protectively over my mate's crumpled form, my teeth bared, my muscles coiled to attack, and my eyes pitch black with the anger and rage that was consuming my every thought. They were trying to hurt my mate, and that shit did not fly with me. My sanity was slipping further and further into the abyss with each second. Jasper's words of being thoroughly fucked ran through my mind. Yes I was indeed thoroughly fucked.

I hoped that my mate was okay, but I hadn't had the time to turn around and see if she was missing any limbs yet. I was very concerned, but didn't dare move my eyes from the wolves; she had yet to move yet. I whimpered trying to capture her attention, but I got no reply. I whimpered louder, trying to make her hear me, but still there was no reply. She had to be okay. A wave of fear and anger crashed together, fighting to see which one I would act upon first. Anger won.

The wolves stepped out of the woods when they heard me whimpering; I assumed that they thought that I was shaking in fear and had an easy kill. Slowly, they stalked me and my wounded mate; I growled and eyed the wolves that kept inching towards us. I saw a flash of a thought fly through one wolf to another before a black one came charging at me from behind. I swung around and nailed the wolf in the nose with a loud and fierce growl; I got a little satisfaction when I heard him yelp in pain. I had managed to break a lot of his teeth and his jaw. He would be out for the count. The wolf went flying through the air like a kite, and landed high in the tree tops before gravity took a hold of his giant form and brought him back down with a smack. The breaking and cracking of branches were like splinters to my ears as he fell. Flocks of birds retreated in hast as the wolf destroyed their nests. I grinned in anticipation as three more wolves stepped up to play.

I almost turned and around and grabbed my mate to jump for joy when I heard a gasp of air return into my mate's lungs. I stiffened and waited to see if she would take another breath. I felt another little wave of relief flow through me when I heard my mate take another breath and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw her lift her arm to cradle her head. She was okay. She would survive. I turned my attention back to the wolves. Even though my mate was fine I would not be backing down, the bastards that did this to her would pay.

I stood and debated my plan of attack, carefully watching the wolves as they started to pace back and forth all the while debating to each other inside their heads. They obviously didn't know that I could hear thoughts. I decided that the wolves wouldn't expect me to come charging at them; it was my best plan of attack. I tensed my body and took a quick look at my mate lying underneath me. She was shaking slightly, and her hands were cradling her head which must be throbbing harshly. Venom ran down her temples from where the wolf's teeth had sunk in. I turned back to look at the wolves and felt the rage bubble inside me. I was like a volcano waiting to erupt. They had damaged my Bella.

One of the wolves took his eyes off me, and looked down at my mate. The volcano overflowed. I roared and before I could hear the quiet, "No" come from my sweet mate's mouth I charged. The wolves obviously did not expect this because they stepped back in shock before growling right back at me and running to attack. We were creatures fighting to the death. We both knew that one of us wouldn't be leaving the meadow alive. Snarls left all of our mouths as we collided as the sound of thunder rang out as we crashed together like waves hitting the beach. I jumped over one wolf's back as another's teeth snapped at my arm. I somersaulted, twisting and contorting my body, to move away from the deadly weapons covered in salvia, and reached down, as I was sailing over, and racked my nails through the heavy coat of the wolf below.

A sharp cry of distress pierced through the air. I merely smiled before landing lithely on the balls of my toes and watching for the next move of attack. My smile dropped when I saw of one the wolves go for my now unprotected mate. I was on the other side of the meadow. I was such a stupid fuck. How could I leave my mate unprotected when there were three huge ass wolves trying to kill us? I snarled in fury before throwing my body back across the meadow. I barely managed to make it before the wolf was upon Bella. I growled and picked her up with ease before taking off running like a mad man. I pushed myself faster than I had ever before. My legs were a blur. I couldn't see where they started and ended.

Bella was curled up against my chest; her head tucked safety away in my armpit and small whimpers of fear escaping from her throat. The wolves were chasing us and were right on my tail. They weren't giving up any time soon. I wanted to scream in frustration; they were fucking with my life!

I let out another warning growl before surging forward again. I didn't think that it was possible for me to be running this fast, but I guess anything is possible when you are trying to protect yourself and your mate. They have always said that people, or vampires in this case, do amazing things in time of danger.

I felt a twinge in my lower leg suddenly; it was sharp and very painful. I yelped in pain before flying forward, but I left a portion of me behind. I rolled over in the air and cradled Bella to my chest as I hit the ground so impact would be with my back and not Bella's face. I dug out a good sized gorge before loosing momentum and coming to a stop. Bella looked up at me in fright, but with complete trust and absolution in her eyes. I was slightly worried that she had accepted the way this battle might end; I didn't want her to think that I couldn't protect her. I felt the fury build and explode once again at that thought. I would protect my fucking mate with all that I had, and she will be so damn proud of me once this fucking thing is over. I gently placed Bella down on the torn up ground before standing up. I keened to the left; I was momentarily confused by my off balance. Then I realized that my calf had been torn off. I snarled in fury.

I felt a small hand being placed on my good leg as my arms reached out to the sides of the gorge so I could balance myself. I looked down with pure lava in my molten colored eyes. I didn't realize I was giving Bella a death stare until she flicked me on the leg in warning. I was surprised that she didn't flinched back at my stare. Usually anyone in the family, who had lived to tell the tale about my death stare, knew to back down before it was too late. When I gave someone in my family the death stare, they ran off immediately and made sure to give me a few days to cool the jets off. I liked that they feared me, but I was rarely pissed off enough to scare anyone in the family too bad. They had learned to tell when I was in a mood to be messed with and when I was not in a mood to be messed with. Emmett had the hardest time figure it out, and often Jasper would get the brunt of my attack when Emmett would push me too far.

"Baby, please don't hurt yourself anymore. I know what they want, and I am willing to give it to them. I don't want you to have to fight for my safety when this whole problem can be easily fixed," Bella said as she tried to reason with me. Her golden eyes were begging me to understand. She didn't want me to loose me if the fight went bad.

She stared up into my eyes, and I knew that my face had softened along with my eyes. They would be smoldering with desire and passion. Softy I bent down, wobbling slightly before placing one of my hands on my love's face and speaking in a soft tone, "I have to fight for you though. I don't have anything else worth fighting for in the world. I won't be leaving you in any way, shape, or form; you will be leaving this hell hole with me, love. We are going to walk out of here and move on with our lives, together," I wanted to put both of my hands on her face so I was cradling her beautiful but my lost sense of balance prevented me from doing that.

She continued to look up at me with big, doe like eyes. "Okay," she whispered softly, "Just please don't hurt yourself worse. I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if you are on the brink of death because of my selfishness," I wanted to scream and yell at her that she wasn't a selfish person; she was gentle, kind, and caring, but now was not the time to argue. I had some ass to kick.

I sighed and ran my fingers along her jaw line before whispering quietly, "It will be okay love. You will see," I ran my fingers lightly over her jaw once more for good luck. She gently puckered her lips and kissed my fingertips as they ran over her lips reverently. A shot of electricity shot through both of us. A burning desire overwhelmed my body, but I knew before I could deal with it, I would have to get my Bella out of the woods.

I turned back around, and hobbled up out of the gorge listening for the wolves. They were circling around Bella and me, about forty feet in each direction. I looked around, while closely paying attention to their thoughts, and spotted my calf and foot laying a little ways away. I looked around, and heard the wolves panting, trying to catch their breaths. They weren't coming after me right away.

I jumped on one foot over my lost one, and winced as I placed it back at the knee joint to attach back to my body. Venom grabbed a hold of my missing limb, and started to heal the damage. I would be good to go in a little bit. The wolves were obviously not very aware of vampire's quick healing abilities. If they were trying to gain the upper advantage, they had lost it because you always attack your enemy when they are at their weakest.

I hobbled back over to the gorge to wait for the wolves to make a move. My precious Bella pocked her head up above the land, looking around like a scared rabbit. Her golden eyes were big and curious. Her head went every which way as she processed the information shown to her and I almost expected a line of drool to fall from my mouth when I saw her hair shined brightly in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves. She was a stunning creature, and she was all mine. As soon as we were away from the sick bastards that were harming her, I would make sure that she was never hurt again.

"Bella, love, can you help me?" I asked when I heard one of the wolves mention that they were waiting for backup.

She looked around for danger, but then realized that I wouldn't ask her to come out of the gorge unless I knew it was safe. She jumped up, a little too high which showed that she was still a young vampire, and came to help me. My leg was almost already healed in the short amount of allotted time that I had.

She rushed to my side, and wrapped her arms around my waist. They didn't even go halfway round; I never realized how much of a size difference we had. I was fucking huge compared to her tiny size. At least she was bigger than Alice though.

Even though she was tiny, she was a strong little shit. She just picked me up with ease and carried me back to the gorge, setting me down gently. I saw her flutter to my leg, and worry about my leg. She gently placed her hands on my healing skin before looking up at me with worried eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay?" She asked gently.

I nodded and she looked in my eyes to confirm the truth. She obviously liked what she saw because she went back to fussing with my leg. She continued to run her smooth and soft as silk fingers over my skin as I listened to the wolves' thoughts. There was nothing to take notice for now so I allowed my body to relax minutely.

I sat straight up as an arrow when I heard Jasper, Alice, and Peter come into my ten mile mind reading range. _Edward!_ Alice's frantic thoughts filled my mind while Peter's and Jasper's were strategizing and planning. I was glad that Peter was with Jasper; they were an unstoppable force together. And the fact that Peter was Bella's creator would help too; Peter wouldn't be able to stand to have Bella hurt. _We will be there in a minute. Just hold on and don't do anything stupid. _I nodded and then realized that I looked like a dumbass. Bella thought so too because she was looking at me like I was fucking crazy. I had just nodded to the air, what was she suppose to think?

"I will explain later love," I told a very confused Bella, as I settled back down into the gorge to wait for the back up. I had calmed down somehow. My guess was because Bella was sitting right beside me with her hands running up and down the inside of my thigh. It was quite distracting really.

I was momentarily relived that I didn't have to worry about loosing my sanity. The girl had fingers of an angel; one touch and I was a pile of goo. I swear she had magical fingers that would put anyone at ease, but when you are in the middle of a battle with wolves that are trying to kill you and your mate, it isn't the best thing to be relaxed and at ease.

I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault. I looked up in shocked when a wolf suddenly appeared in front of the gorge and grabbed Bella by the arm. She screamed in pain and terror as the wolf flung her back to the others that were waiting to tear her apart. I was amazed how fast my moods could change; one second I was purring and relaxing under my mate's fingers and the next I was shaking in rage and roaring in frustration.

I was standing up in a flash and with a surge of power filling my limbs, I jumped straight up and over the wolf. My weak leg caused a little wobbling, but nothing too bad. I righted myself in the air. My eyes sought out my mate, and I felt the world crashing down around me at the sight before me.

My mate was screaming in pain as the wolves grabbed each of her limbs and held her in place. There was no way I could fight off so many enemies. It was useless. We would both die, but when we went, she would be in my god damn arms not the sick bastards that caused us to die.

I landed lithely on the balls of my feet and took off to attack the wolves. I knew that if I was human, adrenaline would be pumping through my veins; my heart would be pounding so hard that I would swear everyone could hear it, and it would feel like I was invisible, but I didn't feel any of that as a vampire. Sometimes I wished that I could be a human again, but other times, like when you are tearing your mate's enemy apart, I was glad and accepting of my new life as a vampire.

All of the wolves were concentrated on Bella, and they completely forgot about me, though it should have been. I was the black eyed, pissed off vampire running straight at them. I launched myself into the air and landed in the middle of their small circle of torture, and rammed my fist into the closest wolf's muzzle; the wolf yelped in pain before letting Bella's leg go. I was almost at the next wolf that was holding Bella's other leg when I felt something sharp pierce my skin around my waist and chest. I growled in fury and didn't feel the pain that threatened to overpower my anger.

I reached around behind me and racked my sharp claws down its face. It whimpered in pain but didn't let go of my torso. I hissed in fury and tried to dig my fingers in deeper into the skin, but was stopped when something grabbed my arms and pulled. I yelped in pain, and felt the anger consume my body as my arms left my body. The pain filled every pore, crevice, and crack inside my body. It was all consuming, and let no room for any other thoughts. I knew that this was what Jasper had been talking about; my sanity was falling apart. I couldn't protect my mate, and that was literally tearing my mind apart.

I felt a shimmer in the air, but couldn't turn around to look. My body was permeated with pain, and I couldn't control the spasms that were starting to wrack my body. Venom was weeping from my wounds.

I tall, tan man walked in front of my blurry vision. He looked at me before smirking and saying in an arrogant voice, "Well, well, well if it isn't Edward Cullen. What are you doing in these necks of the woods?"

It took me a moment to respond, the pain and fury clouded my mind and made it hard to concentrate and think. "Sam?" I got out in between my heavy breaths and gritted teeth.

He laughed a full, hearty laugh, before responding, "Oh this is great. You didn't know that I was here? I would have thought that the children back home would have told you the moment that I left the pack," he smirked at me, and I wanted to tear his face off.

"They didn't even know why you left. All that they knew and told me was that you left with Bella. They are quite pissed that you left without a word, and haven't tried to reach them. I wouldn't go back to that area unless you want your head ripped off," I shouted as I tried to keep my eyes opened and focused. I pushed the pain to the back of my mind, and focused on the problem on hand.

"Well I am glad that they are confused bitches. Now I don't have to go back and take care of them. This just makes things so much easier. It is better from them to stay in the dark about all of this anyways. But you have managed to get into business that wasn't yours to dwell in. Ever heard of the saying curiosity killed the cat? Well I am not going to let you fuck this up for me Edward. You have to go. Looks like we should change the saying to curiosity killed the vampire," Sam chuckled at his own stupid and pitiful joke before he waved his hand for the wolf to end my life.

"Wait!" I shouted before the torture began, "You know that this is going to start a war. My family will not take a peace offer once you do this. There will be no going back; you will have a full fledged war on your hands. Do you really want that?" I was begging with him to let me and my mate go. I knew that it probably wouldn't happen by the dark thoughts that consumed Sam's mind, but I hoped he would come back down from whatever high he was on, and see through the madness.

Sam just looked at me with a particular expression on his face. His thoughts were swarmed with plans and things to come. He shook his head at me, and then waved his hand for the wolf holding me to proceed. A sense of dread overcame me. This was so fucked up.

The last thing that I remembered was looking into my love's scared eyes. I apologized with my eyes, and then everything went black as a piercing scream of "Edward!" sounded throughout the forest.

* * *

Bella POV

I kept screaming Edward's name over and over. He was gone. It was like someone had placed a bag over my head. Everything was black, and it felt like I was slowly suffocating. Nothing was right in the world anymore. I mean, my whole life I knew that something was missing, that I was meant for something more. And just when I had found that missing puzzle piece, and felt whole and complete, it was taken away from me.

Edward was the other half of me. He was my everything; he was the sun, moon, and stars. I had only been with him for less than an hour, and he already meant more to me than Jacob had ever meant to me. The wolves always found a way to mess up my life. It was pissing me off because I wanted nothing to do with them anymore.

I was dry heaving and sobbing, trying to tear my arms and leg away from the three remaining wolves so I could go to my love. Their teeth and jaws stay locked deep in my granite skin, as I continued to fight for all that I was worth. I constant babble of Edward's name and the word please kept falling out of my mouth. I couldn't get my head wrapped around the fact that he was gone. I tipped my head to the side and dry heaved as my stomach tried to expel an imaginary food.

I couldn't see straight. My eyes were filled with venom. I flopped to the ground as the wolves let my limbs go gently. I didn't even have the heart to be surprised that they let me down gently. I curled into the fetal position and let out a loud wail of pain. Maybe the wolves figured I had finally been broken, that I had finally had enough pain in my life. They were right. They had finally broken me; I had succumbed to their will and was now forever meant to carry out their biding.

I jumped when a wolf next to me suddenly collapsed to the ground. I lifted my head out my hands, and looked around the field to try to see what was happening. I saw three blurs running frantically around, while wolf by wolf collapsed to the ground. What in the world was going on?

When the last wolf collapsed helplessly to the ground, the blurs stopped and there stood little Alice, Peter, and Jasper. They all had matching face of pure rage and determination. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I jumped up and ran into Peter's awaiting arms. He held me tight as a dry sobbed and held on for dear life. He was the one things that was holding me together right now.

"Peter…please…you have…to help…Edward…" I said as I looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. I couldn't breathe right. It was like I was hyperventilating.

"Alice and Jasper are already doing that beautiful. He will be just fine in a couple days," Peter said gently. I whipped my head back around to look at the spot where my mate had fallen. Alice was talking frantically on the phone while Jasper was collecting Edward's missing limbs.

Alice's arms were flailing in every direction, and she almost hit Jasper as he walked back with a pile of pale, white limbs. I sobbed harder at the sight. My brave, stupid mate fought for me, and now look at him. I don't deserve him. I wailed in pain, and the whole world fell down around me.

"Bella, beautiful, I know that this seems bad, but you have to pull yourself together if you want to save your mate. You are going to have a god damn panic attack if you don't fucking stop beautiful," Peter said to me as he shook me.

I breathed in deeply, and held it in, trying to control my shaking and pain. I felt a wave of calm pass over me, and I fell back into Peter's arms completely sated. I wondered how I had become so calm so quickly.

"Well thanks Jasper. Don't trust me to take care of her?" Peter said exasperated as he gave Jasper a hard look. Jasper just chuckled. I was slightly confused, but decided to let it go.

"Okay Peter, bring Bella over here," Alice said as she closed her phone with a click and fluttered to Jasper's side.

Peter picked me and spoke softly in my ear, "Okay beautiful you have a job to do. Edward has lost a lot of venom, and his body won't be able to heal without it. Since you are his mate, you can give him some of your venom, and everything will start healing properly. It will be just like what you and I used to do except it will be more intimate, and Edward…Well he will get excited," Peter trailed off uncomfortably. I wanted to ask what he meant, but I knew he would be embarrassed to explain it further to me, so I let it go without complaint.

Peter placed me down on the ground right by Edward's side. All of his wounds were weeping copious amounts of venom. It was quite a disgusting sight really. His body was marred, and huge chunks of his flesh were missing. I just sat and stared at my fallen mate while Jasper was busy trying to fit the pieces together. He was murmuring under his breath that this was one of the hardest puzzles that he had ever tried to solve before. Alice rolled her eyes, and sat down to help Jasper piece Edward back together.

Within a few minutes all of the pieces were placed correctly back on Edward's body, but they weren't trying to heal back together. They were just simply sitting in the place that Jasper or Alice had laid them. I felt the worry bubble up above the calmness that filled my body. I placed my hand on Edward cheek and instantly the panic was gone. I knew what I had to do; I had to save my mate. I felt the determination and courage run through my veins as I lowered my mouth to the unresponsive one below me.

I took one hand and pulled on Edward's chin to open his mouth. I left my hand there to make sure he would get my venom before I let the venom flow through me and into him. Peter was right it was just like what him and I used to do, but the small electric currents and shocks that were flowing throughout my lips didn't happen with Peter. It was like I was kissing a live wire. It was an amazing sensation. I was shocked when I felt Edward's mouth begin to respond to mine after a little venom trickled into his mouth. His lips curved to fit mine, and his tongue started to wander to mine. It was like his body knew that I would provide the life source that he needed.

I purred in contentment when I felt Edward's arms come up around me and hold me closer to his chest. I was pulled up so that I straddled across his chest, my hands wrapped in his copper hair. I knew that my venom was finally starting to help him, and I felt joy, love, and lust bombard me. I let loose a low purr, and was faintly shocked when Edward responded with one of his own. I felt something building inside me; it was dormant for so long that I felt a sweep of elation at the lust that began to overpower my body. I knew that Edward was finally coming back to me when his tongue forced its way into my mouth and aggressively began to tangle with mine. It curled with mine, switching between dominating my mouth and lazily stroking and teasing. Our purrs were constant and comforting as we continued to suck and nibble at each other's mouths. Our teeth crashed together as he pulled my face even closer, and I felt all of the venom leave my mouth as he sucked deeply. He growled and moaned as more of his chunks of skin connected and healed. Pleasure and pain mixing together.

His fingers pulled my hair, and venom flooded my mouth as more lust shot straight to my core. My hips started to rotate and circle on his chest as the need for friction grew; I growled in agreement when Edward removed his hands from my hair and drifted them down to place them on my ass. I felt my body heating up rapidly, as a need I knew well from Jacob, began to bubble in my stomach. This one was so much more powerful than anything I felt with Jacob though. It was like a tidal wave. So powerful and strong but so beautiful.

Edward growled in hunger at the movement of my hips and decided to provide me with one of his hands. I wiggled as it started to trail from my ass to my face clearly avoiding the place that I needed him the most. He traced my breast as he passed it; I moaned deeply and pressed my face closer to his. He moved his hand up to cup my cheek at my moan. I growled furious that he was leaving me hanging, but he didn't do anything to eliminate my anger. His hand stayed on my face for a little bit before he started a path from my breast to the bottom of my shirt. He fingers teasing me relentlessly as he moved up and down, never going lower and pressing hard enough. Between his tongue in my mouth, one of his hands gripping and kneading my ass, and the other teasing me stomach and breast, I was a withering mess in a few minutes. This was all happening while Edward continued to drink deeply from me. I was moaning and begging for Edward to give me a release, to give me the pleasure that I craved and hadn't had for so long.

Finally Edward's hand trailed lower than my shirt and I moaned and growled in agreement and excitement. Slowly he let his hand wander down to my core, and he made butterfly touches across my crouch. I tried to press down harder on his hand but he moved it away as he sucked a swallow of my venom again. I huffed in anger and impatience, then moaned loudly when he all of the sudden pressed hard on my core with a moan of his own. Venom was now flowing freely into Edward's mouth, in the back of my mind I thought that he might be suffocating from all of it. It was like a god damn waterfall.

His finger easily found the magic spot, and I snarled in pleasure when he teased it with feather light touches and steel touches. I was too tightly wound up. My stomach was in knots, and my thighs were trembling in strain and pleasure. I was begging Edward with my mouth to press harder. I needed a release. We were moaning, growling, and withering in pleasure.

Finally he moved his hand and hit the right spot repeatedly; I fucking loved his hand and the pleasure that it gave. I was coming undone at the seams. I was moving my hips frantically on his hand, as he cupped my core and sucked more venom from my mouth. I whimpered when he removed his hand, but the whimper was soon replaced with a roar of pleasure as he flicked my clit and I came undone. I threw my head back, our mouths coming apart, and let loose a loud roar as the pleasure became too much. My venom came running down my chin and chest like a waterfall. Edward continued to stroke and tease my core as I road out the waves of pleasure. I shivered in delight as I felt his tongue lapping up the extra venom that had flowed down to destroy my clothes. His tongue felt heavenly on my skin. I figured that he was trying to save the clothes that I was wearing since they were the only ones that I owned, but I was proved wrong when his large hands came up to cup my breasts to pinch and circle.

I collapsed on Edward's chest as the last wave of pleasure passed through me, and exhaustion replaced all feeling in my body. Edward removed his hands from my breast but let one drift down to cup my core. I purred in contentment. Edward's other hand tipped my chin up and his mouth quickly took the last of the remaining venom. He smiled at me with wide and grateful eyes. His finger trailed my jaw line as he said, "Thank you love,"

I gave him a lazy smile and I nuzzled myself deeper into his arms, "You are welcome babe," I responded as I placed a loving kiss against his pectoral. I closed my eyes as a feeling of safety overcame me. I knew Edward couldn't let anything happen to me. I felt another shot of lust overcome my when Edward moved his hand that was still holding me down below. I just shook my head against his chest, and he stopped moving but made no move to actually remove his hand. Men, I swear, I thought to myself as I gave myself over to exhaustion.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy. It was like I was looking through a camera lens that had been smudged. All that I was aware of was an overwhelming pain and exhaustion throughout my body, but I was calm about the whole ordeal. It didn't make sense. Usually when I was in this state I was having a panic attack. I would stay in a vegetable state until my mind could comprehend everything that had happened to me. I was confused, but I knew that Edward was either close by or holding me because small electric currents were running through my body.

I snuggled deeper into the embrace that I was in, and slowly opened my eyes. Something was off with the chest that I was snuggling into. It was different; harder and bigger, if possible. I looked up and met a set of eyes that were not Edward's. I screamed and pushed myself back. The chair that the man was sitting in flew back from the force that I exerted, and the man went with it. A deep, hearty laugh permeated the air. He seemed to find the situation quite humorous while I was scared to death. His legs were sticking straight up into the air, and I expect that he lost his breath when I pushed him back.

I looked around and didn't recognize the room that I was in. Edward was no where in sight. I panicked and started to look for an area I would be safe in; a dark corner behind a couch appeared in my vision and I took off to hide like a coward I was. I was shaking and shivering like a leaf, and thoughts that I was captured again flew through my mind. I had already suffered so much; I wouldn't be able to survive vampires torturing me. I whimpered in fear when I heard a door open and frantic footsteps approach my scared form. Fear was blooming in my mind. Please don't hurt me! I screamed in my head.

I tried to bury my head in between my arms so that I would look smaller but it wasn't sufficient enough. I still felt too exposed.

"Beautiful you are safe here," I snapped my head up as Peter's voice sounded out. Peter was peeking around the couch that I was hiding behind; he had a small smile on his face and seemed amused with the whole situation. He probably was laughing his ass off inside. The bastard always found the weirdest things amusing. I bet most of them were because of me too.

"I…am sorry…I just…didn't know…who he was," I stuttered out in between my deep breaths as I tried to calm my frightened body down. Peter gave me a sympathetic smile before climbing back to sit with me behind the couch. I curled myself into his arms, and breathed in deeply. I was safe with Peter.

We sat there for a few moments as I worked to calm myself down before the silence was broken. "Beautiful, I know that you are content to just stay in my arms all day but you need to meet the family. Also Edward has been asking for you," Peter said with a hint of worry coloring his tone. My head snapped up at his words. Edward! Is he okay? Did my venom help him? How did we get back? Where exactly are we? And where is Edward? Why had I become so calm earlier? Why did Edward nod to the air earlier too? He isn't crazy is he? Who was that vampire that was holding me earlier? Are there more? Who are they? Are we leaving? I had so many questions floating around in my mind, but first I decided that I should find my mate.

"We will answer all of your questions beautiful, but right now I think you should go to Edward. He is quite worried and really being a pain in the ass," Peter huffed as annoyance creped it way in his voice. I smiled slightly then gasped at the familiar feeling that was now filling my body.

I felt the pull in my chest, and instead of listening to what Peter had to say, I decided to follow it. I was catapulted up by some force when I decided to find Edward, and like a puppet, I was forced to walk forward rather fast. I cringed and felt a spike of fear at the group of vampires that were watching me, but I felt a little relief that I recognized Jasper and Alice who both gave me sad and small smiles. I gave them a defeated smile; my eyes showing my fear of the new coven plainly. The big vampire that I had pushed earlier was giving me a wide smile and his gold eyes were wide with excitement. He really was a tall and muscular fellow.

I skirted around the group, who backed up to give me enough space to pass. I almost stopped so Peter could introduce me to them, but when I heard a soft cry of "Bella!" from somewhere upstairs I took off like a rocket. His voice was filled with pain and longing. I let the imaginary string lead me to Edward who was lying, propped up by pillows, on a bed two floors up looking at me with relief. I didn't even notice the room that I was standing in. As I stood frozen in the doorway, all that I could see was the man lying on the bed, face twisted with pain, fists clenching and unclenching, and eyes haunted by what had happened. I knew that he would feel guilt and regret for not being able to save me, but I would do my damn best to try and lessen it. My mother always said that you can't change a stubborn man's mind, you just influence it. It wasn't his fault anyways. If it was anyone's fault, Peter would be the one to blame. He started this whole ordeal.

I launched myself to Edward's bedside and picked up his clenched fist rubbing my fingers over his white knuckles to try and get him to relax. The pull was not quite so demanding now that I was touching Edward, but it wanted me closer. I resisted the pull. I didn't want to hurt Edward.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" I cooed in a whisper soft voice so I didn't hurt his eardrums in chance they were hurt or sore too.

His face twisted with pain as he replied, "I am better now that you are here," I almost expected someone to hear a round of awe's in the background.

"Did my venom help?" I asked as I cupped his cheek with my hand and ran my fingers up in the down in a soothing motion for both of us. I needed the physical contact with him as much as he needed it with me. We were both truly okay.

"Yes it did, love. Thank you," Edward whispered back as he closed his eyes and he finally relaxed. I smiled and climbed onto the bed to hold onto my man.

I curled my arms gently around him so I didn't jostle him in any way and cause more pain. I had already hurt him enough.

I relaxed into Edward's embrace, and felt simply exhausted. I didn't realize that I was so drained. Taking care of someone is hard work. I sighed and snuggled just a little closer so the current between our bodies sang and hummed in joy.

I glanced up in surprise when I heard the door open; I didn't even realize that I had closed it. I tensed up which had Edward letting loose a low growl and quickly picked me up, like a rag doll, to move me to the other side of his body. I sank down as low as I could into the bed as the coven walked into the room, Peter, Jasper, and Alice leading it. They wanted me to recognize the familiar faces. I started to shake in fright which got Edward even more worked up. He bared his teeth, and growled warningly as his arm wrapped around me protectively. We had been through too much these last couple of days. I just wanted to have some peace with Edward. I wanted to scream in frustration, but kept it inside.

Jasper took a step forward and then stopped when Edward snarled. Edward was being really protective for some reason, I mused to myself as I watched Jasper quickly lower his eyes to the ground and hold up his hands in a surrender position. Jasper made sure that his voice was quiet and non-threatening as he said, "Edward you know that we mean you and your mate no harm. We just want to introduce Bella to the family so she can start to feel comfortable here. Right now she is shaking like leaf because she doesn't know the family, and we would like her to start to trust us," Edward's teeth were still bared, but I could see that things were finally starting to get through his thick scull. Slowly his incessant rumble of growling ceased to exist except for maybe a quiet hiss here or there. I was absolutely terrified of the coven in front of me. I was scared that they would do the exact same things that Sam did to me when I least expected them too.

Edward nodded and turned to look at me. His eyes were pitch black and filled with all different warring emotions. I knew that he could feel the fear rolling off my in waves which made him want to protect me, but he knew that his family would never do anything to hurt me. I just had to figure that out on my own. I guess I would have to face my demons sooner rather than later. I sighed and nodded that the family could come in. Thankfully they left the door open.

"Hi Bella, my name is Carlisle," a blond haired vampire said as he stepped forward to welcome me into the coven. But I didn't know if I really wanted to be in a coven right now. This was such a huge fucking mess, and most of it was my fault.

***smiles widely* well are you glad that Bella is now free from the wolves? *shouts in excitment* Bella will be meeting the family next chapter.**

**Review and get a preview. And maybe something else...**

**See you next week. **


	8. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Thank you to all who have alerted, favorited, and reviewed. I was absolutely tickled when I saw all the feedback from last chapter! Keep it up!**

**I have a story to recommend. Inferno by ludzoo is absolutely amazing. I am addicted to this story. And if you are not reading Major Misconduct by m7707, then you need to get on it right away. ****Here is the link to Inferno: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5902328/1/ and to Major Misconduct: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5821543/1/ **

**Anyone read any good stories lately? My mouth is watering for some stories to sink my teeth into..**

**My thanks for KatelovesEdward1 for saving me from a meltdown. **

**Oh I did go and see Eclipse. I thought that it was better than the first two, but to be completely honest.. I don't like Kirsten Stewart's acting. She bothers me. But overall I thought it was a good movie. What did y'all think about it?**

**And now...Enjoy Chapter 8**

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day_

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_  
_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up and everything's alright_  
_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone... _

Bella POV

I blanched, and my mouth went dry. I felt like someone had placed their hands around my throat and were holding tight; I couldn't breathe. I buried my face back in Edward's arms, and I felt him wince in pain. I immediately loosened my grip, but didn't make a move to actually move my face. I needed him right now.

"Bella, love, can you move your face off of that spot? It is rather sore," Edward asked his voice tight with pain.

I moved my face like I had it submerged in hot water. My eyes were wide and worried and I had completely forgotten that Carlisle had just introduced himself to me. "I am so sorry babe! Are you okay? I didn't mean too. I am sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I exclaimed as my voice went higher as panic set in. I had hurt my Edward.

Edward's eyes went cautions and wary; he knew that one thing would set me off like a rocket right now. He gently and very slowly reached out to me, but for some reason his hand wasn't able to reach me. I looked around and realized that I had subconsciously moved away as far as I could. My body was now on the opposite side of the bed, and I was trembling in fear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone move back and curl into ball on the ground, his body also shaking. I looked back to my mate's face and froze. His face was twisted in anger and pain. He was trying to get closer to me, and he was angry. I whimpered in fear and scooted further off the bed. Now I was on the ground and backing towards the wall. My eyes were flashing every which direction. There was a group of vampires crowded in the room. They would cause just as much pain as the wolves.

The room was bigger than the one that the wolves had me in, but that didn't make me feel any better. I felt like everyone was too close. I backed further up, my body almost seizing in fear. I was hyperventilating, and waves of fear were rolling off of me. The vampire that once was on the ground had seemed to get himself under control. He was standing up, but still had a slight shake. A little pixie looking woman helped him up and further calmed him down with a simple touch.

I looked back at my angry mate and he was now lying on his stomach and his face was twisted with pain as he tried to get to me. I had caused him pain. He was going to punish me for it. I whimpered in fear and closed my eyes waiting for the strike of a hand or the sharp pain of a tooth as my mate grimaced in pain and stood up off the bed with a grunt.

He pitched to the right before righting himself. A blond haired vampire had run forward to help my mate; he had a cautious yet curious expression on his face.

"Bella, love?" My mate called out. I whimpered and was lost in the darkness of my thoughts.

_"You killed one of my friends Isabella and you will pay for it," Sam's voice was eerily calm, but his body was shaking with unrepressed emotion, "You will be begging for me to stop by the end of this, but I won't listen to you. You killed one of my kind and that shit does not fly with me!" Sam shrieked at the top of his lungs. Smack. My head rolled to the left as a wolf's paw smack my face and left four claw marks that would take a motherfucking long time to heal. _

"_You don't deserve to touch us at all. I thought that I told you that you were under no circumstances to touch one of us. We are your superiors, and you are nothing. You greedy bloodsucking whore. We give you blood and this is how you repay us!" Smack. My head rolled to the right as more cuts were placed in my skin._

_My eardrums were ringing. The screaming and hitting was too much, but I knew that it was far from over. I yelped in pain as one of the wolves dragged their claws straight down my face. _

"_Don't make another sound or you will be punished for twice as long," Sam said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. My eyes widened and I almost whimpered in pain before I remembered that I couldn't make another sound. I tried to scamper back as he rolled his thumb across the lighter and the flame popped up. _

_I flinched back as Sam reached across my body and grabbed a lock of my hair. I was breathing in quick breaths, my body trying to accommodate for the fear rolling and curling inside me. _

_I smelt the burning of hair. It was horrible, and I dry heaved as Sam placed my lit hair back on my shoulder. It fizzled and burned my skin. I wanted to scream in pain, but I held it in. They weren't going to get a single sound from me. I wasn't going to let them get more pleasure and enjoyment if my punishment was longer. _

_Sam reached out with fingers wet from his salvia, and pinched the burning hair, putting the flames out. I let a huge breath of relief come out of me. I hated fire. It scared the living daylights out of me, and it was the one thing that could kill me._

"_Tie her up," Sam said to the wolves. They quickly shifted into their human forms and dragged me to the metal table that I had tipped over so long ago. They threw me down on the table, as resounding smack sounding throughout the room. _

_Giant chains were brought in from outside the door and the wolves were quick and quiet as they tied me up. Chain links going around my wrists and ankles, over my chest and stomach, and lastly around my neck; all the chains were pulled down to the ground so I couldn't move a single part of my body. _

_I saw Sam come into my field of vision. He was grinning with anticipation. I shivered in fear, and whimpered inside. I started to beg inside my head. Please, please, please. I will do anything just not this. Please, please, please…_

_He lifted the lighter and with another flick of his thumb a flame sprung up, hungry for my skin. The lighter's flame flickered and almost went out as it was lowered to my skin. _

"_Don't make a sound," Sam said as a last warning. I screamed in pain inside my head as the flame devoured my skin. _

"My love! Please come back to me. You are safe here. We won't hurt you," Someone was talking to me in my ear. It didn't make sense. I didn't recognize the voice. I was lost.

_Sam's laugh as I let loose a loud scream. The pain had become too much. It was eating my skin away like acid. "Well boys we get to make the punishment twice as long now!" A heard a round of chuckles around me. They were monsters._

"Love, please. You are okay. Nothing will hurt you anymore. I will protect you. Please!" The same voice begged and pleaded with me. But I was in too deep.

_Please, please, please. I continued this mantra as the flames climbed up my body. I screamed, yelled, and whimpered in pain. It was like someone was tearing my skin off. _

"Bella, love! Please!" The voice sobbed in my ear.

_They brought in a fire extinguisher. They sprayed it all over my body. The flames finally dying and I was left in a semi-state of anguish and peace. I was charred all over my body. It was one of the most painful things that I had ever been through. There are no words to describe the feeling of fire eating and licking at your skin. It was so much worse for me since I was a vampire and fire is what killed us. _

_No one cared or loved for me. All that they did to me was cause pain and suffering. _

"I love you, Bella. You are safe with me. I will never allow anyone with fire to come around you," The voice cooed in my ear, and it was finally starting to register in my mind. That voice belonged to my mate.

_Please, please, please no more. I screamed in pain as the lighter was brought back down to my blackened skin. And once again I was engulfed in flames. _

_No one wanted me around or needed me. I was a puppet. One that could easily be punished and pushed around. I wasn't loved. _

"Please love, I need you," My mate's voice cooed softly in my ear, and this time it finally made its way through the hazy fog in my mind. I made a grunting noise with my throat, but was hushed by a soft voice saying, "Don't try to speak, love. You will further injure your vocal cords,"

My memories flared up again in my mind, but it was put out by a soothing touch across my cheek. The memories died in an instant, and I sighed in relief. I felt a small nuzzle of my mate's face against my collarbone as soft fingers floated over my cheek. He was trying to get me to respond. He wanted to make sure that I was okay. I sighed once again; my loving mate is taking care of me.

I let my eyes flutter open, but the sharp light made me shut them tight quickly and a small whimper of pain escaped from my throat. Luckily someone was smart enough to figure out that they needed to flip the light switch off.

"Please love, come back to me. It is okay. You are safe," my mate's voice started cooing comforting words in my ear again. I felt my eyelids flutter open at the sound of his voice. I immediately focused on his face which showed relief, longing, despair, and pain. He sighed and placed his hand on my cheek to push my head back to his chest. I promptly leaned into the safe haven that he was offering and took deep breaths, breathing in his scent completely. It helped to calm me down further. I felt safe in someone's arms for once in my life. Edward placed his head on top of mine, and I curled myself into his lap.

I took in deep breaths, gulping his loving scent down into my lungs. I was faintly surprised when I looked around and realized that Edward had crawled over to me on the ground while I was in my own world. He had gathered me in his arms and placed me in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me to comfort, protect, and hold me together. He was rocking back and forth while cooing soft nothings into my ear.

I placed my hand on the spot where his heart beat used to be, and kept taking deep breaths. Edward never stopped rocking or cooing. Slowly but surely I calmed all the way down. I opened my eyes again and removed my head from his chest, smiling when Edward looked at me with concern in his bright eyes.

I nodded at him to let him know that I was okay. He searched my face, and decided that I was telling the truth, but didn't make any move to let me go. Not that I was complaining.

I patted his chest with my hand to let him know that we could move. I felt a wave of embarrassment pass over me as I thought about the coven I was suppose to meet. He shifted me in his arms before standing up with a grunt and a groan of pain. He was still hurt. You idiot, I thought to myself as I tried to get Edward to put me down so I couldn't cause him any further pain.

Edward just tightened his arms further around me and said, "I am fine. It is you that I am worried about," I sighed because I knew that he was right. He walked back to the bed with me securely in his arms. I didn't look over the door. I didn't want to see the disappointment and disgust that would be on all of the coven's faces.

I curled myself back into Edward's embrace as he sat down on the bed and adjusted the pillows so he was comfortable as well. His head snapped up to the coven in front of us. He was nodding to the air again. He really is crazy isn't he, I thought to myself. Edward nodded again, and I stifled a laugh at the ridiculous nature of this.

My mate was fucking crazy. He nods at thin air. Then again I am just as messed up as he is. We are two peas in a pod. I lift my head off Edward's chest when I hear Alice laughter. She was bent over and looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel, if she had any, that is. I stared at her trying to figure out what in the world was so funny? She was dying of laughter.

I looked back to Edward, and found myself even more baffled. He was staring at Alice with a look of frustration and determination on his face. I frowned when I saw the wrinkles that were marring his forehead and he had a "v" in between his eyebrows. They didn't look good; ironically it made him look older. I liked it when he smiled. I reached up with a timid hand and placed my pointer finger in between his eyebrows. Edward's eyes flickered to me immediately and his forehead relaxed. It was like my touch was just as soothing and calming to him, as it was to me.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked his focus completely on me once again, though I wasn't completely focused on him.

I nodded and left my fingers in between his eyebrows. I didn't want the frown and wrinkles to come back.

"Love?" Edward asked as though he could feel the frustration that I had because that one damn wrinkle wasn't going away.

"What?" I huffed at Edward. I frowned when I saw that instead of getting the wrinkles to go away, now his eyebrows were in his hairline and more wrinkles were appearing. I threw my hands up and huffed once again in annoyance before murmuring in an irritated voice, "I give up. Stupid, freaking, wrinkles," My eyes went to Edward when I heard him start to laugh. What in the world was so fucking funny?

I felt like I was on a rollercoaster. My emotions were all over the place. One second I was scared half to death, caught in my past memories, and then the next I am safe and complete in Edward's arms. And now I am annoyed and frustrated with a hint of hurt.

I was so lost. Everything was so confusing and new at this new place. I didn't even know half of the coven. I only knew my mate, Peter, Alice, and Jasper. I was also very irritated with the fact that I didn't know anything about Edward's life. I only knew his name. I didn't know anything about him. His life was a mystery. I didn't know what he liked or hated. I didn't know is favorite color or food. I wanted to know him, but I didn't know if he wanted me the same way.

What if he didn't want to know me? What is he is just using me? I had so many questions to ask, but I was scared to know the answers. Scared of what could happen.

Alice and Edward were still cackling with laughter at whatever in the world was so funny. Poor Jasper had a mixed expression of amusement, frustration, pain, and it looked like he wanted to the leave the room.

I pushed Edward's chest and went to stand up, but his arms tightened around my waist, holding me in place, and he managed to make his laughter sound like a dull roar instead of a cacophony of noise. He wouldn't let me leave and that annoyed me even further. Someone was always in control of me. But I knew that I would never dare to disobey Edward. I had seen first hand what he could do, and I didn't want to be the one that those pitiless black eyes landed on.

I continued to sit in Edward's lap, while he and Alice calmed themselves down. I waited patiently, and felt a little dread at the awaiting punishment. I had acted out, and now I would be punished.

"What is so damn funny?" Jasper finally inquired when the laughter had stopped.

Alice lifted her small frame off of the floor, and looked up at her mate, "You will see in a second Jazzy," she said quietly. What will he see in a second? I knew that my face was now scrunched up in a confused expression.

Edward looked at me and a gleam of mischievous came into his eyes. He reached down to my face and with his pointer finger, he tried to smooth out my wrinkles while murmuring about "stupid, freaking wrinkles," I really did try to keep my amusement from showing plainly on my face, but I couldn't hold it in. For so long I had to keep my emotions in check, and now I wanted to let them out. With permission of course.

"Am I allowed to laugh Edward?" I asked seriously while cocking my head to the side so I could look at his face better.

Edward's carefree expression immediately sobered up and died, and he looked at me with pain and disbelief in his face. "Oh, love," he said with a sad and heavy voice, "you can laugh all that you want. You don't need to ask me. You don't need to ask anyone. You are free to act how you want here, love. Please believe me when I say that no one will punish you here," his hands were cradling my face, and his thumbs were running up and down my cheekbones. He kept eye contact the whole time so I would know that he wasn't lying. I nodded for his sake, but inside I didn't believe him.

Edward looked up, his eyes glazed over. It was as if he was having another conversation or paying attention to something else. He nodded once again, but he wasn't looking at anyone. My eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to figure out what in the fuck was going on.

No one was offering an explanation, so I figured that I would have to make assumptions and figure out things on my own. I had no clue as to what was going on though. It was rather confusing, and I was so lost with everything that was going on. There was no way that I would be able to solve this puzzle. I winced as I thought that.

"_You fucking stupid parasite!" Sam roared right against my ear. I winced as more pain entered my body, "You will never be smart enough to get out of here! You are an idiot if you think that you will be getting out of here. You have nothing! You are nothing!" Another smack to the head left my eardrums ringing. _

"It is okay, love. You are safe," Edward had curled me back up and was rocking back and forth. So many memories were coming back to me. I thought that they had all left me, but now they were coming back with vengeance. I didn't know if I would able to survive them again.

I focused my mind back on the problem at hand, and sighed finally giving up on trying to solve the puzzle. I was too stupid and useless to figure it out anyways. I decided to test this new found freedom that I was allowed and see if the coven would punish me for asking a question. I opened my mouth to ask, but nothing came out. All there was, was air.

I didn't comprehend that I was shaking and shivering in fear, until I heard the quiet, soothing murmurings in my ear, and felt the strong, steel arms wrap around my frail and abused body.

"Take you time, love. No one is going to rush you. Come to us when you are ready," Edward mumbled in my ear. I faintly registered the retreating footsteps of his coven, but I didn't make any movement to acknowledge it.

I slumped into my mate's comforting chest when I heard the click of the door shutting. I felt the emotions come up from no where and flood my body. It was like a tidal wave, I couldn't stop them. I started dry sobbing. I was so lost and confused.

The wolves had been so controlling, and everything was planned out for me. I didn't know how I was supposed to act or talk. I was used to the verbal and physical punishments that I was dealt each day. Was I still going to be talked down here? Would I be punished? Deep inside my gut I still half expected to be punished for talking or doing the smallest thing wrong. The wolves had done so much damage to me.

I was scared to death of the house. I only like the rooms that Edward was in. And I had only been in one room. I knew that if I door was closed I would freak the fuck out. Meeting new people was also a problem; I didn't know what would happen to me if I met someone new. I wouldn't be able to trust anyone. Hell, Edward is my mate and I still don't believe that I won't be hurt here.

I wailed in pain. I just wanted to be free from all this pain. I didn't want to live with this pain. Would it ever heal and go away?

The minutes passed, and I slowly managed to calm down. My sobs subsiding and my fingers unclenching from Edward's shirt; I lifted my head and looked up to my mate. His eyes were soft and filled with pain. I smiled faintly and he sighed. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. I breathed in his scent, and calmed down further.

I knew that I would need to face the rest of the coven eventually so I steeled myself and opened my mouth, "Edward…" trailed off hesitantly.

"Yes love?" Edward asked back.

"I think that I am ready to meet the rest of the coven," I said and only stuttered my words twice. I knew that he could hear my fear in my voice.

"Love, we are not a coven. We are a family," he said as he placed his hand over my dead heart and looked at me with a smile.

* * *

We were sitting in a circle. Edward was holding me to his chest to try and stop my shivering. The couch held Peter and the two leaders of the coven. A loveseat held Alice and Jasper, in a chair sat the huge man whose chest I woke up on, and his lap held a very beautiful and intimidating woman.

A rather handsome man with blond hair stood up from the couch that he was sitting in with his mate, and started to walk towards me. I knew that he was the coven leader. Confidence, power, and knowledge oozed from his very being. He was a very compassionate creature said his soft golden eyes and white medical jacket. He wanted to fight for justice said the steely expression on his face and his smooth strut. He was in love said the love shining brightly in his eyes when he looked at his wife and children. He was the kind of man that you looked up too.

"My name is Carlisle. It is an honor to meet you. You have nothing to worry about here, dear. We love you like a family already, and will do everything in our power to make you comfortable," He said as he stood in front of Edward and I. He slowly extended his hand and held it out. He didn't try to force me to shake his hand, he just waited. I rather liked this man, I thought to myself as I reached a shaky hand out to meet his. I smiled to myself when I shook his hand, and nothing bad happened. Maybe I could do this.

Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile, and Edward squeezed my shoulder in comfort. Carlisle let go of my hand and turned around to wave his wife forward.

I knew that she was a mother. Her bright and loving golden eyes shined straight into mine, and I found myself wanting to jump up and give her a huge. Love seemed to permeate the air around her. She was tall and frail looking on the outside, but inside she was a warrior. She fought for her children and her husband. We were her family and she would do anything to protect it. She was an amazing woman with a heart full of love and devotion. She was beautiful inside and out.

"Hi sweetie," Her voice held a slight twang from the south, "My name is Esme. If you need anything you let me know. I am anything that you need me to be; a shoulder to cry on, a woman to complain and argue with, or an intent listener. I know that you haven't been here long, but I already love you like you were my own," Her voice was so quiet and comforting. It was just like my mother's voice.

I smiled at her. She gave me a wide one back. I stood up slowly and as if she knew what I wanted, she opened her arms to welcome me into a timid hug. She wrapped her arms around me and just held me while Edward kept his hand on my lower back. I wouldn't have been able to hug her unless Edward gave me his comforting touch.

She let me go, but before heading back to the couch she placed her hand on my cheek and gave me a watery smile. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and love. She removed her hand and placed it in Carlisle's waiting one, and together they headed back to the couch.

I looked at Peter who smiled at me and cockily said, "You already know who I am so move on beautiful,"

Next I looked at Alice and Jasper who both gave me a small smile. Alice was bouncing up and down like she was on meds. My mother would have said that she needed a chill pill, or a couple. She was full of life and brought out the best of everyone. She also got everything that she wanted with one little look. Alice was living her life to the fullest. Jasper was the only one that could effectively calm her down. She saved Jasper from himself. They both held such an inner strength. They fought their way through life, and weren't going to give up any time soon. Jasper was a soldier inside and out said the dozens of scars littering his body. He was hard and difficult at times, but his loyalty and protective nature out shined the bad. He was also very hard on himself for his past life, and had yet been able to fully move forward. He would have never been able to start to move on with his life, unless his little Alice had come along. They were a match made in heaven.

Next I looked at the burly man and his beautiful wife. The man was huge and bulging with muscle and strength. I would not tangle with him. His very presence told you to not mess with him. He was fiercely loyal and protective of his family said his hard eyes but soft smile. His soft inside teddy bear was masked by a hard outer shell. He was a good man.

His wife was the opposite of him. The first thing that came to my mind when I saw her was icy queen. Her eyes pierced you with a look that made you freeze. Her looks intimidated you and made you feel inadequate. She had gone through something horrible and was still recovering said that haunted look in her eyes. I knew that she would understand my last few years. They were complete opposites, but completed each other.

The man stood up and walked slowly towards me. I cowered back into the couch, but refused to tell Edward to take me upstairs. I would get through this.

"Name is Emmett," the bury man said with a big smile. Huh, he had big dimples. They were kind of cute.

"Hi Emmett," I said shyly.

"I am sorry that I scared the living daylight out of you this morning, but truthfully you scared me half to death too. I was not expecting to go flying backwards when you came too," he said in a loud, boisterous voice. I winced and went to open my mouth to apologize, but he beat me too it, "I mean, shit, that was the most entertaining thing that has happened to me in forever. Edward always gets pissy when I try to have fun, and Jasper just messes with my emotions so it is no fun. But you, you are great fun. Welcome to the family squirt," Emmett said with a laugh. He reached down and plucked me out of Edward's arms without a warning. I tensed up for a second, panic overtaking my body, but a second later I relaxed. He was just hugging me. It was okay. His arms squeezed me tight, and I felt like he had just put me back together a little.

He set me down gently, and Edward was all over him.

"Why did you do that? You fucking idiot!" Edward exclaimed as he pulled me back into my arms, "Bella, love, are you okay?" he asked with concern plain in his voice. "I am sorry that that he did that, love." His voice was filled with so much anxiety for me that I started to laugh. He stared at me like I had gone crazy. After a few minutes I had finally managed to calm down enough to answer him.

"I am okay. Really Edward, I am fine," I said as I patted his chest with my hand.

He looked at me for a second before concluding that I was indeed okay.

"Well now that Edward is done freaking out. My name is Rose," the blond haired bombshell said with a harsh tone that went perfect with her ice bitch image. I nodded at her, but didn't make any movement to get up and neither did she.

Edward leaned over to me and whispered so no one but me would hear, "What that means is if you need someone to talk to then she will listen. She has gone through something similar and might be able to help you get through things. She has already accepted you, and trust me she doesn't do that often love," I looked over at the ice queen, and my image of her changed. I nodded at her accepting her offer and gave her an understanding smile. Edward pressed a kiss to my temple and I settled in to listen to the tale of the Cullen family.

I listened with rapt fascination and amazement as Carlisle talked about his father and how he grew up as a child. He explained what happened that fateful night, and I gasped in shock. He was such a strong and father like figure. He knew that he was a monster, but he didn't want to be one. He fought against his vicious nature and won. I didn't understand how he did it.

He explained his time with the Volturi brothers. They seemed to find fascination with the lifestyle that Carlisle lived, and studied him like a bug under a microscope. He stayed with them for a couple decades before moving on and trying to get into medical school. He wanted to be a doctor and help people. Years later when he was a practicing doctor, he found Edward and Edward's mother dying of the influenza. Carlisle said that Edward's mother knew that Carlisle was different and begged Carlisle to save Edward by any means necessary. So he did just that.

Carlisle changed Edward, and felt a little companionship with him start to grow. Carlisle had lived in solitude for so long, he never knew that he was lonely. Edward took over the story from here and told me about his rebellious days when Carlisle had found Esme. He seemed ashamed of them, but I didn't blame him for anything. He came back after a decade and was welcomed home with open arms by Carlisle and Esme. He has lived with Carlisle and Esme ever since that fateful day.

Esme came into the picture next. Esme told me about loosing her child, and the pain that came from it. She jumped off a cliff, trying to kill herself. She didn't want the pain and guilt to eat at her conscious and stomach every day. Carlisle and Edward found her when they were out hunting, and once again Carlisle found the inner strength to just change Esme and not drain her.

The three of them were happy and loving life. Esme and Carlisle were happily married, but Edward felt the loneliness and solitude of not having a mate so he left. When he came back, Rose was a young girl about to get married. She was dating the famous and rich, Royce King. Everything was perfect, until the one night that Royce got drunk with his friends. Rose told me about how Royce and his friends attacked her and left her to die after they were done. Carlisle found her and changed her, hoping that she was the one for Edward. She wasn't. Edward was angry at Carlisle for changing Rose. Rose laughed as she said that from day one Edward knew I was selfish and vain, and he was correct. I asked what had happened to the men that attacked her. She laughed and said that they were taken care of. I shivered and we moved on with the story. I now knew why she would understand my story. She had gone through something similar.

The four family members tried to make things work. Rose was out hunting one day when she came across a young man being ripped apart by a bear. She saved the man and he later became her mate. Emmett laughed and said that he thought Rose was an angel sent specifically to save him that fateful day.

Alice and Jasper came next into the family. Alice had found Jasper after he had left the Southern Wars. I, of course, knew all about Jasper because of Peter. He had told me many stories about the Major hoping to keep my mind busy during the bad days. Alice didn't remember anything about her human life; I felt bad for her. She didn't even know her real name.

I almost expected Peter to start to tell his whole damn tale since this was a circle telling, but all that he said was that Jasper changed him and he fought in the southern wars. I knew for a fact that everyone, but Jasper and I, didn't know his story. I concurred that he must be uncomfortable telling us about his time as a newborn. I wanted to roll my eyes at him because I knew that no one would care what he did as a newborn. Esme was too motherly to kick him out. She wanted to keep as many "kids" as she could, and Peter was now included in that group.

"Bella, dear, do you think that you would be able to tell us what happened to you now?" Esme inquired with a soft voice and a worried expression on her face.

I stiffened and shook my head. I couldn't tell them. Not now, not ever. Esme sighed and nodded her understanding.

I cuddled deeper into Edward's embrace and tried to relax. I saw that Rose was watching me with something unreadable on her face. I avoided her gaze and tried to hide myself.

"Will you stop Rose?" Edward exclaimed exasperated and slightly pissed off when I lifted his arm and held it in front of my face. "You are scaring her, and we don't need you to cause more problems than necessary," Rose glared at Edward and then nodded.

"No she was thinking about how similar she and Bella are," Edward said to an unspoken question. I looked up at him with disbelief on my face. What the fuck was he talking about?

Edward looked down at me with a shocked expression and started laughing which made me even more confused. What was going on? I looked around and saw Esme and Carlisle with equal expressions of amusement, Jasper and Emmett were rolling on the ground holding their stomachs, Peter had a smile on his face and just rolled his eyes, he was used to the weird things that I do, and lastly Alice and Rose were chuckling.

"Oh love, I knew that you would fit right into the family," Edward chocked out in between laughs. He finally calmed down and proceeded to tell me that I was speaking out loud before. Huh, I guess that I didn't have a filter when I was thinking.

I muttered a small sorry before looking up at Edward. He still has not answered my question I thought to myself. A confused look came over Edward's face before his face lit up like a light bulb.

"I can read minds, love," Edward said as if that explained everything.

Shock and fear filled my body. My eyes went wide. He could read minds? Before I could say something, he continued to talk, "I can't read your mind though. It is actually quite nice to have some peace and quiet at times. Everyone is so loud, and it gives me a headache, but what I wouldn't give to be able to hear your mind," I felt a little relief that he couldn't read my mind. Then he would see everything that had happened to me, and that might cause him to leave me. I wouldn't survive if he left.

"Well that explains why you nod to the air. At least I know you aren't crazy now," I said to myself under my breath, and heard the appropriate chuckles from around me at the comment.

"No, you are safe from me, love. I am not crazy," Edward gave me a wiry smile and a small squeeze.

"Does anyone else read minds?" I asked when the need to know became too great.

Alice smiled widely at me, I guess for having the guts to speak up, before saying, "I have a power, but it isn't reading minds! I can see the future, and Jazz here can read emotions. And of course you know that Peter has the power to just know shit," I felt my eyebrows go straight up. I looked over at Peter. He sat sheepishly and for once in his life was smart enough to not say something stupid.

"Alice, language," Esme chided quietly.

"Excuse me?" I said with my piercing gaze still on Peter. Edward was chuckling slightly. Everyone else in the family was silent; I think that they thought that I was talking willingly in front of them was amazing. They didn't want to mess it up by accidentally making me uncomfortable. So they simply say back and watched, only making small comments here and there.

"Well umm…" Peter trailed off and looked around nervously. I stood up and started to walk over to the couch he was occupying. The closer that I got, the more nervous he became. Secretly I loved that I could scare him like that. "Beautiful, come on. Just back up a step or two so I can concentrate. I don't need you going all bat shit crazy on me right now. I kept that from you because the wolves could hear every single damn thing that we talked about and I wanted to have something that they didn't know about. You can't tell me that you told me every single little, miniscule detail about your life. You kept some of it to yourself. Most of it about Jacob Black," Peter said with an eye roll and a wave for me to go back to my mate. His voice was once high with panic and fear, but at the end of that spiel he was calm and collected and back to the cocky-bastard that he always is.

He was partly right. I didn't tell him everything about my life. I didn't want to have the memories come up to the surface. Some of them were too painful to think about. Most of the good times were with Jake, and he had destroyed my trust and heart. I think that is partly why I can't trust people too. Of course, the wolves did there damage too, but Jacob Black was the icing on top of the cake. He made everything solidify and become real. I knew that was life was over when he sent that letter. I hope that he would burn in hell for what he did to me.

"I understand why you did what you did Peter. Don't worry about it, I will eventually forgive you," I said with a sarcastic tone and a smirk. And just like I predicted, Peter stuck his tongue out at me. "You are so mature Peter," I said with a laugh. He just crossed his arms and sulked.

"You were so much more willing to cooperate when we with the wolves beautiful. Now you are just no fun," Peter said with a pout forming on his face. He faced me with big, sad eyes and I knew that I would loose.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What do you want, Peter?" He always pouted when he wanted something.

"All that you have done since we have gotten out of that hell hole, is hold hands with Eddie here," Peter said with a whiny voice. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. Edward had let a low warning growl out at the name Eddie. I wanted to spend some time with Peter, but I didn't know if Edward would let me go. I knew that Peter wanted to hang out with me too even though he had yet to admit it.

"And your point is?" I asked with a smile creeping up on my otherwise stoic face.

"Well what if I want to spend some time with you?" Peter asked. Edward growled protectively and pulled me closer. Peter's eyes flashed to Edward before he focused back on me.

"Well it sounds like you have to take this up with Edward, but I would like to go hunting. So if this monkey man will let me go with you then we can go," I said with a quick kiss to Edward's jaw.

"No. Absolutely not. You are no going out of my sight. I just got you and I am not going to loose you," Edward said with a voice I knew I couldn't argue with. I gave Peter an apologetic look.

But he wasn't going to give up. "What if you come with us Eddie?"

"If you call me Eddie one more time, I am gunna rip your head off Peter," Edward snapped.

"Well," Peter scoffed, "Okay then. I offered the chance to go hunting with me and your mate and you threaten to rip of my head. Nice guy you got there, beautiful," Peter said half jokingly and half seriously.

Edward stood up with a pissed off expression on his face. He crouched down defensively in front of me and a rumble of thunder came out of his chest. His eyes darkened into a black abyss, and his body started to shake with anger.

I saw Jasper and Carlisle stand up from their spot and go to stand in between the two vampires. I stood up and placed my hand on Edward's tense back.

"It is okay baby. Please calm down," I said with a soft pleading voice that had Edward turning around immediately. He cradled my face with his strong and firm hands before telling the family that we were getting out of the house.

We took off hand and hand. The night air was soothing and smelt wonderful. The forest was beautiful at night, everything highlighted in different colors that had no names. We took off running separately, searching for our prey when we got to a fork in the trail. Edward smelt a mountain lion, gave me a kiss and took off promising to be back soon. I smelt some elk and headed their way. While they didn't smell as appetizing as a mountain lion, I wasn't going to fight my mate over an animal.

I stopped and sniffed the air as an unfamiliar scent entered my nostrils. It was disgusting. A wet dog smell that was almost like Sam's but different. It was not as pungent or disgusting. I thought that it could be the wolves, but quickly threw the idea away when I remembered that Alice, Jasper, and Peter had killed them. I was safe here. Stop being so paranoid, Bella, I told myself as I went back to the hunt.

I tried to concentrate on the elk, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I opened my mouth to call for Edward, but was stopped short when I saw a pair of yellow eyes through the bushes.

Off in the distance, Edward crouched and pounced onto the mountain lion. He quickly drained the animal and threw it aside still feeling hungry. He let his senses flood out around him. They managed to find another mountain lion, and he took off to kill it.

***runs away screaming* Don't hurt me! *dodges flying objects* Hey now, don't be throwing things at me. That is just mean. *frying pan hits head* Ouch. Damn that hurt.**

**I triple dog dare you to review. (You can't not do a triple dog dare.)**

**See you next week. **


	9. In the End

**Hello readers!**

**Well.. I failed. I couldn't get the whole chapter done. I am actually leaving for the airport in 10 minutes. Lovely...**

**I am sorry that this is what y'all wanted, but my life has been a whirlwind these pasts couple days. Between finising my college class, packing, and helping a neighbor, I am exhausted. **

**But at least the chapter has a name, right?**

_In the End by Linkin Park_

_It starts with one thing _  
_I don't know why _  
_It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind _  
_I designed this rhyme _  
_To explain in due time _  
_All I know _  
_Time is a valuable thing _  
_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings _  
_Watch it count down to the end of the day _  
_The clock ticks life away _  
_It's so unreal _  
_Didn't look out below _  
_Watch the time go right out the window _  
_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know _  
_Wasted it all just to watch you go _  
_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart _  
_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when _

_I tried so hard _  
_And got so far _  
_But in the end _  
_It doesn't even matter _  
_I had to fall _  
_To lose it all _  
_But in the end _  
_It doesn't even matter _

_One thing, I don't know why _  
_It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind _  
_I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time _  
_I tried so hard _  
_In spite of the way you were mocking me _  
_Acting like I was part of your property _  
_Remembering all the times you fought with me _  
_I'm surprised it got so (far) _  
_Things aren't the way they were before _  
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore _  
_Not that you knew me back then _  
_But it all comes back to me (in the end) _  
_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart _  
_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I _

_Chorus _

_I've put my trust in you _  
_Pushed as far as I can go _  
_And for all this _  
_There's only one thing you should know (2x) Chorus _

Bella POV

I was frozen to the ground. My body would not move, no matter how much I wanted it to. The yellow eyes just stared at me. I tried to back away, but I wasn't going anywhere. I opened my mouth to scream when a head emerged from the bushes with the eyes. I started shaking in fear and fell down to the ground, no longer able to hold myself up. The wolves were back. They were here to punish me for leaving. No one would save me. Edward was gone.

This was why I didn't trust anyone. You couldn't count on anyone in life to protect you, even when they swore that nothing would happen to you and they would be there to protect you. I had no one to count on.

I curled myself into a ball, my body shaking so hard that my teeth were clanking together. My arms wrapped around my knees protectively. There goes the rest of my life, I thought. I didn't even see my life pass before my eyes. I didn't have a life that could pass before my eyes. It was taken away when Sam sucked the life out of me. And I had just thought that I may have a chance to get my life under control, but it seems that someone else thought differently.

I wondered if the wolves had followed me. I had thought that they were all dead, but here they were. I knew that my eyes would be void of all life right now. My body would shut down when the wolves were around.

I wanted to stand up and show the world my middle finger while screaming "Fuck you!" but I didn't. I was too damn scared of what the wolves would do.

I whimpered and almost jumped in surprise when I heard a protective snarl come from deep in the woods. I let out a small sigh of relief when I saw Rose shove her way through the trees and jump in front of me in a protective crouch while snarls of fury came out of her throat.

I pulled myself towards her and wrapped my arms around her leg, and whimpered. I just wanted to leave. _Please, please, please. _I shook my head trying to rid myself of the memories that would forever be imbedded in my mind. I focused back on Rose, and tugged at her leg slightly to get her attention. She chanced a glance down at me and saw that my eyes were wide and fearful while hers were filled with rage and worry. She nodded, letting me know that we would be out of here as soon as we could.

"I suggest that you back away before I rip your head off and we are at war," Rose hissed when she looked back at the wolf who had wandered forward. It was a copper like color; red, black, and white dominating its coat. I chanced a look, and instead of the hatred and pure disgust that I would usually see, its face was sad. I didn't understand.

Why was it not trying to attack me? Did it not want to kill me? Don't get me wrong. Yes, I was glad that it wasn't trying to hurt me, but I didn't understand. Wolves were vicious and volatile. They killed vampires. Specially, they were the ones that tortured me. They made my life hell, and now what? They are going to mess with me so that my new life was hell also. Those bastards. I hated them with everything that I had, and one day I would make them all pay for all that they did to me. But not right now. I was too fucked up, and wouldn't be able to even go fifty miles near them without a panic attack.

The wolf just looked at me with sad and knowing eyes before it bowed its head and started to walk backwards. Rose let up her constant stream of hisses and snarls when the wolf vanished into the dark depths of the forest. I, however, did not relax. In fact, I became more tense and the image of wolves jumping out and attacking Rose and I popped into my mind.

I tugged hard on Rose's pant leg while my eyes were frantically darting around the area. I whispered knowing that she would hear, "We have to get out of here, now. They will come back for me," I jumped when I heard a branch crack in the distance. My cold breath washed over Rose's leg as I clung to her like a small child.

She bent down, pulling my hand off of her leg. I climbed into her lap when she forced me to let go. She was pushed back onto her butt with an "oomph" and I curled myself into her grip. I buried my face into the crook of her neck, and tried not to bite her. My body was so tense. I knew that I would have to let my anger out soon. Usually Peter would let me bury my teeth in his flesh for a couple hours to let it loose.

I heard a call of, "Rose?" in the distance.

"Over here Emmett. Come slowly and quietly!" Rose shouted back as I breathed in her scent and tried to calm down. It wasn't quite as calming as Edward's scent, but somehow it managed to do the job just as well as Peter's scent would do.

I heard the soft footsteps of two vampires approaching rapidly. Rose tightened her grip around me when I whimpered in fear. I squeezed my eyes shut and tired to hide myself in Rose's arms.

"Beautiful?" I heard as the two footsteps came to a step. I sighed in relief as Peter's voice floated over to me. I was safer now. Peter was here. I almost went to his awaiting arms, but I stayed in Rose's arms. Her arms felt safe too. I knew that Peter would be surprised that I would willingly stay in Rose's arms, but he would understand. He would get over it too.

I opened my arms as I felt a caressing hand glide on the top of my head. I relaxed further into Rose's arms as Peter's comforting presence calmed me down. My shaking was now a slight shake. I turned my face away from her neck and opened my eyes after a deep breath. Peter was sitting down beside Rose, his hand on my back. His eyes were filled with concern and worry, but he still managed to give me a small smile though it was tight. I shifted my eyes over to Emmett and saw that he was pacing back and forth in a line. He was glaring at the dark tree line where the wolf had escaped too. His whole body was tense and small growls made their way out of his chest every so often.

I unwrapped my arms from around Rose and reached out to Peter. Rose let me go with a sad expression. She stood up, placing a hand on the top of my head, and with a small caress she went to Emmett. Peter let me curl up in his lap. I breathed in his familiar scent, and felt something inside me break. Great and heavy sobs started coming from me, and I broke down. All that I could feel was pain. Peter shushed and soothed me and I fell apart, but it wasn't him that I needed. I needed Edward, but he wasn't here.

My body was wracking with sobs. My hands were pulling at my hair as I tried to find some way to let this pain go. I wanted it to end, but I knew that it would never go away. It would be apart of me forever.

"It is okay, beautiful. Edward is on his way," Peter cooed in my ear as he tried to pull my hands from my hair. He finally managed it and wrapped his arms around mine so I wouldn't be tempted to do it again.

I heard the soft and frantic footsteps from Edward as he approached. I lifted my head and sighed when he burst through the trees and looked frantically around for me. His eyes locked on mine and he was before me in a flash, a heavy and protective growl coming out of his throat.

He was pissed off that his mate had been threatened. I knew that his instincts were telling him to go and find the bitches that did this to me and attack them, but I was a much more pressing matter. I was scared shitless, and Edward couldn't leave me. It would break me. I watched me fierce mate as his muscles bunched and tensed in aggravation. His hands were in a claw like form, his jaw was tense, and his throat was working over time to swallow all of the extra venom.

His solid black eyes flashed dangerously when he saw Peter, but before he could act out on his instincts, I reached up towards him like a child would. Peter lifted me up and Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me body as a warning growl sounded out. I nuzzled his neck as his soothing scent evaporated my fear, and a purr of contentment came out of my throat.

A deep, resounding growl sounded back. I lifted my head when Edward started to walk and gave Peter a small smile. Rose was still trying to calm Emmett down. He was still pacing back and forth in a line growling up a storm. Peter smiled back and waved goodbye.

I didn't know where Edward was taking me. He just continued to run. He ran for a long time. When he finally stopped I believe that we were somewhere in Canada. I shivered at the thought, but I knew that Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me. We were sitting in a meadow filled with flowers, the scent of them clogging my nose. It was very overpowering smell. The meadow was small and oval shaped. Bright green healthy grass covered the surrounding area.

He set me down gently before looking over me. He hands floated over my body, checking every muscle and ligament. His eyes were still pitch black, so I knew that he was pissed off. I laid back and allowed my body to relax as Edward picked up my leg and check my ankle. I wanted to roll my eyes at him and say I was fine, but he needed to do this. He needed to check to make sure I was physically okay.

His soft caressing touch was felt all over my body. I jumped slightly when he cupped my core with his hand and looked at me with dark eyes.

"I am fine Edward," I said softly. He didn't move his hand.

His face darkened, "When someone says that they are fine, they don't actually mean it. So I am going to ask my mate," He put a heavy emphasis on the mate part, "if she is okay once again. Because she did just come across the creatures that made her life living hell," Edward ranted to me. At each word his face and tone flashed with anger. He was trying so hard to care for me, but all that he wanted to do was kill the wolves.

Even though I knew he would never hurt me, I still flinched at the anger in his voice. He was going to take it out on me, just like the wolves. They always did. It was their nature to punish.

I stayed quiet for a moment trying to rein in my thoughts. "I am a little scared at the moment actually," I said quietly hoping that he wouldn't hit me.

His face dropped and his eyes softened. He quickly gathered me in his arms and held me tight. I tensed up for a second before relaxing when I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were now showing some white.

"I am so sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you," Edward whispered in my ear and he kissed my temple.

I let out a shaky breath before saying, "You didn't scare me Edward. The situation scared me," I didn't want him to think that he was causing problems. I was too fucked up. Everything was a problem to me. I would always be this way. The smallest things would set me off.

"Yes I did scare you. I was letting my anger control my thoughts and worried about the situation instead of you. And for that I am sorry," Edward said as he turned my head so I was looking in his regretful eyes.

I placed my hand on his cheek and said, "It is okay, Edward, really. I was a scared at first, but once you got there everything and everyone seemed to calm down," It was true. The minute that Edward got there I relaxed knowing my mate would keep me safe, Peter relaxed knowing that I would be safe with Edward, and Rose relaxed knowing that there were more people to fight with.

We sat in silence for a little while. The meadow was so peaceful.

"What happened to you, love?" Edward asked when his curiosity became too much. He had to know what I went through. And I had to tell him.

**Yeah.. I know. It is short. **

**The more reviews, the longer the next chapter.. Oohh that is a pretty sweet deal, don't you think? **

**See you when I get back.**


	10. Push

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I am sorry that this is another post of this chapter.. Something funky is going on. Gahhh stupid fanfiction! I am seriously about to kill my computer. **

**So I think that I caused a little confusion with Author's Note that I posted on this story. Some of you thought that it was a chapter, but it wasn't. It was a preview of this chapter. I am sorry for that confusion!**

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! It warms my heart to read your thoughts about the story. I am also sorry that I haven't replied to them.. Life has been crazy!**

**Updates will not be as regular (you probably guessed that already...) I will still try to update as much as I can. I hope that you stay with me and continue to enjoy the story!**

**Please read the bottom note! It is important!**

**Well I can't think of anything else.. So onto the chapter!**

**Oh and there is a lemon in Edward's POV so if you don't like then please skip, but for those of you who do, enjoy!**

_Push by Matchbox Twenty_

_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough _  
_I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in _  
_And I don't know if I've ever been really loved _  
_By hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's gonna give _  
_And I'm a little bit angry, well _

_This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around _  
_You don't owe me, we might change _  
_Yeah we just might feel good _

_I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will _  
_I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will _  
_I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted, yeah I will, I will _

_Well I will _

_She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me _  
_Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya _  
_And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me _  
_You couldn't stand to be near me _  
_When my face don't seem to want to shine _  
_'cuz It's a little bit dirty well _

_Don't just stand there, say nice things to me _  
_I've been cheated I've been wronged you, _  
_And you don't know me, I can't change _  
_I won't do anything at all _

_I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will _  
_I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will _  
_I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted, yeah I will, I will _

_Oh but don't bowl me over _  
_Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart, things get so crazy, crazy _  
_Don't rush this baby, don't rush this Baby, baby _

_I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will _  
_I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will _  
_I wanna take you for granted, yeah, yeah, yeah _  
_I wanna take you, take you, yeah, well I will, I will, I will, I will _  
_I will, I will, I will, Yeah, yeah, push you around, _  
_I'll drag you down, I wanna push you around _  
_Well I will _

Bella POV

I couldn't tell him. Something was holding me back, but I couldn't figure out what. I knew that Edward would never look down upon me. He was my mate; he would never hold anything against me, no matter how dark or ugly. I vaguely thought that maybe I thought he would look down upon me or think I was not worthy to be with him. I was after all contaminated with the feelings and thoughts of the wolves.

Then again maybe us being mates was the thing that was holding me back. Did he feel like he was obligated to make sure that I was okay? Was he forced to care for me? I didn't want him to have to care for me. I didn't want to be a nuisance. I wanted him to be with me because he loved me not because some outside force made us come together.

"Bella, love, you know that you can tell me anything and I won't judge or hold it against you, right?" Edward's hesitant voice asked as he cuddled himself further around me. He purred softly in my ear, another reassurance that he cared for me.

The clear and clean sky air was helping to clear my foggy and frantic thoughts. I was glad that Edward had decided to bring me here. I needed to get away for awhile. The wolf had really messed me up; the memories and thoughts came flooding back with such vengeance, I thought that I was drowning. I probably would have too, if Peter hadn't of shown up. He managed to keep my head above the water until Edward could get there to pull me from the water. Sometimes I wondered what I would do if Peter or Edward weren't there to help me. It never ended well; at least in my mind.

It continued to amaze me that Edward had such control over me in such a short time, and vice versa. I didn't mind it; it was actually very comforting to know that someone was always looking out for me. I didn't find an annoyance to have to care for someone else. I wanted to help and care for Edward. It amazed me that he had found such a special place in my heart in such a short time. The thought that I was always on Edward's mind, seemed to help me when he was away, which was rare. He never wanted to leave me side. Something that I was very grateful for.

I nodded and buried myself deeper in Edward's embrace. It was like I couldn't get close enough to him. He understood me like no one else could; he knew what I needed and when I needed it. He was the dark to my dark chocolate. He was the sun that warmed me up and made me shine. He was my everything. And that scared the shit out of me. I didn't deserve to have someone that special.

"_You are nothing. No one wants you. Why do you think that no one has come to save you? It is because they don't care about you. You are just a low life bloodsucker with no friends. You don't deserve to have anyone care about you," Sam whispered in my ear as I whimpered in pain. He was right. I deserved this. I deserved the pain and suffering. Peter didn't though. He was such a good soul even with his mishaps. I wished that I could take away his pain. I deserved to be punished. It was entirely my fault, anyways. _

_Please, please, please. I didn't know if I was begging for him to stop or if I was begging for him to continue with the pain._

"I know, Edward," I said. I breathed in his healthy and clean scent, loving the way that it curled into my nostrils and made a shiver go down my spine. He brought me back down to earth when I took a rocket ship out to space.

"Okay," Edward said as he buried his nose in my hair and breathed my scent in deeply as well. We were both reassuring ourselves that our mate was fine when in reality one was far from fine. Distractions could make anyone forget about their pain and I for once intended to forget.

* * *

"Bella dear, is there a reason that you don't like the door to be closed when you are in a room?" Esme asked as she walked into Edward and mine's room with a curious expression on her face. Edward and the rest of the family had decided to take a hunting trip around the area. I had to practically force Edward to leave me side. Finally after multiple reassurances and Emmett threatening to carry him out of the house, Edward gave me a kiss on the forehead and left me in the protection of Esme. I could tell that he was very nervous to be leaving me, but I needed some time to myself; time that I probably wouldn't be getting.

I continued to stare out the window contemplating my answer; I wondered if I could actually tell her the truth. I was sitting in the window ledge, enjoying the warmth that the sunshine provided. My skin was glittering like a thousand diamonds as I was stretched out like a cat on the window seat.

Over the last couple days I had found that I quite enjoyed Esme's company; she was the mother-figure that I needed and craved. Her sweet disposition put me at ease, and her need to comfort me surprised me. She was such a fierce thing. No one messed with her children and got away with it. I liked the fire inside her. Secretly I wished that I had some of her fire.

I sighed and opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Esme's face broke out in concern and love as she sat down on the bed to wait for me to speak. I was still very skittish around her and the family so they always kept a respectable distance between me and them. I loved the fact that she somehow knew that I wanted and needed to speak, but that I couldn't at the moment. I was tongue-tied and worried about what she would think of me if I did dare to tell her. She decided to wait.

My gold eyes continued to stare out the window and watch as a small rabbit fled an oncoming predator; in the back of my mind I figured that Emmett would be the one to chase it. I stifled a laugh as I saw Emmett burst through the trees and run after the rabbit with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog. Esme also saw Emmett and smiled shaking her head as she looked down at her lap, still waiting for me to speak.

"It reminds me of the place," I whispered quietly after a few moments of silence. Esme's head came back up to look at me at the sound of my voice. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wished that Edward was here with me. He provided a sense of comfort and safety that no one else had.

"Is there something specific that it reminds you of?" Esme asked in a soft, motherly voice; she was trying not to scare me. I reminded her of a caged animal.

"They always had the door closed. It would show their dominance in the situation. It would show that I would never be able to leave without them opening the door. It shows my desperation and fear," I said as I continued to stare out the window. Emmett's form was long gone, but I continued to look for him, hoping that he would come back and Edward would be with him.

"Bella dear, you do know that we would never, ever do something like that, right?" Esme asked softly as worry washed over her face.

I turned my head and rested it on my knees; I looked up into her soft and worried eyes before saying, "Yes, I know,"

Relief filled her soft golden eyes, but concern still flickered in their depths. I could also she a little bit of pride shining through; she was proud of me for talking to her about my experience. She didn't want to push me, but she wanted me to get better and the only way to do that was to talk.

"Why did they do it, Esme?" I asked her with venom filling my eyes. I asked myself that question ever since I had escaped. I still didn't understand how they could treat me that way. I didn't understand how Sam could do something like that. He was always such a nice man to me when I was with Jake. I felt a pang of hurt as I thought of Jake.

My emotions crashed together and I felt like I was drowning once again. Esme stood quickly and flitted to my side; she picked me up easily and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I stiffened for a second before realizing that she wouldn't hurt me; she wanted to help. She held me tight as she rocked me back and forth while humming something softly.

"My mother used to hum this song to me when I was feeling down. When I lost my child she gathered me in her arms just like this and hummed in my ear for hours as I cried my eyes out. I don't know why I never listened to the words that she would sing with it, but I want you to listen. It might help you as it once helped me," Esme then started singing. Her voice was soft and filled with unsuppressed emotion, and just for a second I felt like someone cared.

I love you so much,

I love you so much,

I can't even tell you how much I love you.

You are special to me,

You are special to me,

I am lucky to have you as part of my life.

I love you, I love you, I love you.

I love you, I love you, I love you.

I love you so much,

I love you so much,

I can't even tell you how much I love you.

"Don't ever forget that we do love you Isabella Marie Swan, and nothing in the entire world could ever change that. You are a strong woman that will get through this with the love and help of your family. This family. Don't ever give up on yourself because you deserve so much more than what life has given you. You deserve the world. I just hope that one day you realize just how special you are," Esme said as she continued to rock me.

Dry sobs erupted out of my chest. I wished that I could cry. I wanted to get rid of these emotions clouding my mind and overpowering my body. I wanted tears to run down my face. I wanted the red eyes and puffy face that I used to get when I was human. Something inside me broke. And at that moment I realized that I wanted my human life back, but I knew there was no way I was going to get it back. And that was what hurt the most. Knowing that I could never go back.

"Let it all out, Bella. Don't hold anything back," Esme said as she continued to comfort me. I felt anger and bitterness rising inside of me. I didn't understand where it was coming from, but I wanted to scream and kick and fight. I wanted the feeling of them crawling all over my skin to leave. I wanted them gone, permanently. Maybe someone in the vampire world could erase memories. If there was I wanted to find them, and I would make them help me.

Erasing them from my mind wouldn't heal all of my problems though. I had to fight. I had to want to live. And right now with the anger pulsing through every crevice in my body, building and bubbling with such force that I could explode at any moment, I wanted to live. I wanted to be better for Edward; I wanted him to be able to walk into a room and close the door knowing that I wouldn't freak the fuck out. I wanted his family to be able to give me a hug and not flinch away. I wanted to be able to walk around this house without wondering when the wolves were going to come back. I wanted to not be afraid. I wanted to be normal.

My emotions and problems had been festering inside me for too long, and I finally erupted. I jumped up out of Esme's arms almost tearing them off in the process; she backed away to the door, not wanting to get in the middle of my destructive wake. I started screaming at the top of my lungs cursing the wolves with every word I could think of and some that I made up. I grabbed the first solid object that I saw and gripped it tight within my hand; it turned to dust the second my fingers closed around the object.

I felt a little satisfaction at that. I was in control for once. I could destroy something. The last thing that I remember was Esme looking at me with concern and worry before fleeting out of the room cell phone in hand while I destroyed everything in my reach.

* * *

Edward POV

I knew that she wouldn't tell me. Alice had already let me know that it was too soon. The wounds were too fresh and reopening them would not do her any good, but I was a selfish and impatient bastard, and I wanted to know, now. It was eating me alive not to know what those bastards did to my love. The scars that mar her body were enough indicators that it was not a day camp there. I, truly, didn't even know where there was. The longer that Bella held the information back form me, the angrier I was going to get. The male inside me demanded that I get revenge.

I felt like I had failed her somehow. I was her mate. I was supposed to protect and care for her, and I didn't. Deep down I knew that I couldn't have protected her. It was impossible. But that didn't stop the guilt from blooming and gathering in my stomach. It was an all consuming feeling; one that I wanted desperately to go away.

I ran my fingers lightly over the scar that ran from her ear down to her collarbone as I waited for her to gather her thoughts; I had a feeling that she didn't even know I was touching her. Her eyes were unfocused and her brown furrowed.

I had asked Carlisle about her scars. He said that the scars will fade over time, but right now, they were lit up like Christmas trees, flashing with lights that reminded me of my failure every single time that I looked.

"Bella, love, you know that you can tell me anything and I won't judge or hold it against you, right?" I said as I closed my eyes and leaned forward to bury my face in her neck. I breathed in deeply and let her sweet smell consume me. She was still a timid creature. The wolves had done so much damage. Every small movement had her jumping and cringing in fear. Peter and I were the only ones that could touch her freely. I also knew that I could only touch her anytime because she was my mate. She knew that I wouldn't hurt her because in doing so I would hurt myself. I wondered if what would have happened if she wasn't my mate. I tried to drag myself out of such depressing thoughts, but found that I couldn't.

She would still be in that place being tortured and starved to death. Peter would also be stuck; I imagined that it was a little worse for him. He had a mate before he went to Bella. You can't be away from your mate for a long time without going crazy. I was surprised that Peter was sticking around after he got out of the hell hole; I would have rushed to my mate and claimed her.

Somehow my thoughts were directed to earlier days. My family had scared the shit out of Bella when she woke up without me. I was sure that she was scared half to death of Emmett. The fact that he had her on his chest when she woke up in a new and strange place didn't help. I was stuck lying in my bed, whining and moaning in pain. Being away from my mate and having my limbs torn off was a double whammy. The anger and protectiveness that overcame me when I heard her scream shocked me; I wanted to run downstairs and rip my brother apart, but somehow I stayed put. It was probably due to Carlisle holding me down telling me that Peter was helping Bella and everything was fine. She would be up to see me in a moment. I didn't believe him though. I growled and tried to get to my Bella. I fought against Carlisle for a moment before I gave up. I was too weak to protect my mate. This was just a fan-fucking-tastic day.

I called Bella's name when I heard her quiet footsteps hesitating at the door. My family must be scaring her. I needed her to help make the pain go away; now there was this pulling in my chest. It was demanding that we be together. Her very presence would sooth the pain. And just like I knew she would, she came flying up the stairs and launched herself into my arms.

"I know, Edward." I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard Bella's voice finally answer my question. I felt her inhale my scent and hold it in her lungs. I felt a flash of lust overcome my body. She liked my scent just as much as I liked her scent.

I nuzzled against her neck again before speaking, "Okay," I tried to stop the feeling of disappointment that flashed through me, but I couldn't. I knew that she wasn't telling me because she didn't trust me or think I would hold her experience against her, but I couldn't help but think that she didn't trust me enough to tell me. I breathed in her scent trying to distract my mind from the direction that it was going; it wasn't working. I winced slightly when heard Alice start to scream in my head.

_Edward, sometimes I swear that you are an idiot. She isn't telling you because she doesn't trust you; she isn't telling you because it just fucking happened. I mean you can't expect her to talk about something so life changing so quickly. She isn't ready, but she will be in a couple months._

I baulked. Months, I exclaimed to myself, but knew Alice would see. I would have to think of something to get Bella to tell me sooner. I had to know. I needed to know. And by god she was going to tell me. I wasn't going to let Sam and the other bastards that did this to her get away scotch free. Alice and Jasper way have hurt a few of them, but I could feel it in my bones that the important ones were still alive and kicking. And they would pay. Soon. Consequences be damned.

I had to hold off the smirk that was threatening to come onto my face. It was a good thing that Bella and I are mates, I thought to myself as I realized that sex was a very powerful motivator. My thoughts flashed back to Bella giving me venom, and I instantly hardened and twitched. From the way that I positioned I knew that Bella would feel me. Her hips lifted off the ground in response to my twitch. I felt a thrill flow through me.

Well this is working out better than I planned I thought to myself as I pressed my lips to Bella's neck and started sucking gently. Bella didn't move to object so I decided to continue my ministrations. The only difference that I noticed in her was a slight tensing in her body. Whether from pleasure of fear I did not know.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, _Alice screamed in my head, _if you try to use sex to get Bella to tell you what happened to her, I swear I will cut your balls off and tell Jasper to hide them!_ She flashed a vision of Jasper looking shocked at something in Alice's hand. I cringed and a shiver went down my spine. I wasn't hard anymore. I knew that Alice would actually do it. I put a gentle kiss on my mate's neck and then pulled away. I started to feel a very heavy and sexual charged atmosphere forming. I hoped that Bella was feeling the same thing otherwise my hand would be taking care of a very hard problem later.

I huffed but nodded my consent. I knew that I was being a child about all of this, but I felt that I had the right. I was slightly disappointed in myself for actually considering having sex with my mate just because I wanted to get revenge. I felt a wave of shame overcome me. I was supposed to protect and love my mate, not manipulate her into giving me what I want.

_You should be ashamed of yourself, _Alice said in a soft voice, _you should know better than that. You would destroy Bella and yourself if you manipulated her like that. She is your equal, not a pawn for you to use for your enjoyment. Bella wants to feel safe and protected. She wants to feel like you will let nothing bad ever happen to her again. You need to be the protective asshole that all new male mates are. She needs that, badly. And you better damn well give it to her! _

I nodded again and felt Bella smile against my neck. She obviously knew by now that I was answering something that someone asked me. I wasn't crazy and nodding to the air as she claimed I was.

"Alice?" Bella asked softly as she reached up with her hand and started to run her fingers through my scalp. I let loose a purr of contentment at the feeling of her nails scraping against my scalp. It felt exquisite.

I nodded my head up and down, dragging my nose against her skin and breathing in deeply. She had the sweetest smelling skin. I felt myself hardening once again, but I didn't move. I knew that she would feel the bulge lengthening and hardening against her thigh, but I wanted her to know that I wanted her. She deserved to feel wanted.

Bella let loose a low purr as I continued the circuit of dragging my nose. Once in a while I would poke my tongue out and lick, suck, and bite her sweet tasting skin. Venom flooded my mouth as I continued to taste my mate's skin. Lust overpowered my mind and soon enough, I rolled Bella onto her back and nudged her knees apart. I settled myself in between her legs, our centers lining up perfectly. My hand traveled up her torso pulling her shirt along. My thumbs rubbed circles in her newly exposed skin as more skin appeared. Bella raised her arms above her head and with a gentle tug I stared at my mate without a shirt on. Both of our eyes blackened with desire.

I stayed up on my arms, not letting any of my weight be on my mate; I was practically doing a pushup above her. I sucked hard on her once pulse point and smiled wickedly when she let out a loud moan and her hips bucked up to try to meet mine. She wanted to find friction and I was the closest thing that provided it. Her hands traveled over my biceps and gentle pulled at the collar of my shirt. She wanted it off. I agreed and with a quick rip, my shirt was on the ground, our chests almost pressed together. Electricity seemed to be jumping from my skin to hers.

Her eyes had drifted closed as I undid her front clasp to her bra and let her breasts fall out. I let her hard flesh escape from my mouth and she whimpered in protest. I just stared at the exquisite, bare form in front of me. She was beautiful. My hand latched onto her breast and I moaned loving the feeling of her bare skin against mine. She was the perfect size, fitting right in my hand. I pulled her nipple and watched with amazement as she thrust her chest in my direction silently asking for more. The monster in me cheered and roared with an easy victory. I removed my hand and went back to the pushup position. The need to claim my mate was becoming great. I needed to move away from her a little or I would blow my load before we even started.

I moved my body up so I was straddled over her; my hands on either side of her head. Our chests were heaving and I watched as her breasts bounced with each breath. I pressed a gentle kiss to her lavish lips and then moved one of my legs to press against her center. Immediately her hips rocked against my leg and a moan was issued. I continued to let her grind her center against my leg as I watched with hungry eyes. All the while my cock was engorging and straining against my jeans. Pretty soon I would have to let him come out to play or he would explode, in a very unpleasant way.

I moved my lips to an inch above her and waited for her to open her lust filled eyes. She fluttered her eyelids when she felt my warm breathe, and then opened them fully when I dragged my tongue across her lower lip a little venom leaking out of my mouth and falling into hers. I rested my weight on one hand and then left the other one wander on its own accord back to her breast. I suck in a breath at the feel of her hardened nipple begging to be touched. I squeezed it gently and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure coming from my mate's mouth.

My hand completely covered her breast as I kneaded and massaged my new favorite part of Bella. Suddenly I wanted to taste her. I pressed my lips to Bella and plunged my tongue into her awaiting mouth. Before we could get to heavy, I moved to drag my tongue down her neck and chest. She watched with desire filled eyes as my tongue went between the valley of her breasts and then up to her nipple. I let my tongue travel and swirl around the budded tip watching with enthrallment as it hardened further. Bella was moaning and begging the whole time. I purred in satisfaction when Bella's hand buried themselves in my hair and started pulling in a very pleasurable way. She wanted more. Her hands were pushing my head down to her chest. I finally took pity on her and closed my lips around the bud. She growled and bucked her hips against my leg as my tongue flicked her bud. I sucked hard and then moaned letting the vibrations travel throughout her breast. She moaned loudly and her back arched off the ground.

I sucked and licked her for a while before moving over to her other breast and giving it the same attention and care. Bella moaned like a whore when she watched me travel to her other breast. My tongue went down, across, then up to her other nipple. She was very sensitive.

I gave one last hard suck and flick of my tongue before licking my way back up to her lips. I kissed along her jaw and purred. I removed my leg from being in between her legs, which was met with a growl of disapproval. I watched as Bella's tiny hand moved its way down from my hair to my chest and then even lower. Her hand ran through the soft hair down below and then she flicked the button open and dragged the zipper down, allowing my straining cock some room to breathe. I silently thanked Bella. It was getting painful to have my cock stuck in my jeans.

I continued to purr as I finally lowered my body to lay on hers. I growled in pleasure at the feeling of our bare chests pressed together. Shock waves and electricity were traveling throughout my body and skin. The vibrations from our purrs caused wonderful sensations everywhere. Our bodies lined up perfectly. She was made for me.

I lowered my mouth to rest above Bella's and waited. Bella's tongue peaked out and licked across my lower lips. She lifted her head and gently bit my lower lip; I growled and crashed my lips to hers. We both moaned as our tongues finally connected. Automatically venom flowed from my mouth to hers. She swallowed and sucked greedily as I plundered her mouth. I grinded my hips against her hot center and moaned deeply at the pleasure and lust that shot through my veins. Bella's moans of pleasure had my hips thrusting at a steady tempo that had my hard cock cheering in pleasure. Moans, grunts, and growls filled the air as our hips began a dance of intimacy that didn't end until we were both covered in sweat, panting for air that we didn't need, and my boxers and jeans were a sticky mess.

* * *

"Edward!" Carlisle called my name in my head and out loud as the family started to run into the forest. He wanted to talk medical about Bella. I had been putting him off for days hoping that he would drop it, but my luck had finally ran out. He had me cornered.

I tilted my head to acknowledge his call and slowed down to wait for him to catch up. I just wanted to hunt some god damn animals and get back to Bella, but my father was going to hold me up.

Bella had forced me to leave to go hunting with the family. I had begged her to come with me or let me stay, but she said she wasn't thirsty and that I needed to have some time with my family. I told her that she was part of the family, but she still didn't go for it. I even pulled the puppy dog eyes out. My mate still made me leave. I didn't want to go. Every time that I left Bella alone something bad happened, and it was my job to protect her.

Carlisle finally caught up and we ran in the general direction of some deer. _Get something to eat and then we can talk. Esme wanted me to hold you up a little. I think she was hoping to talk to Bella by herself. _Concern flooded my body before rationality overpowered it. Esme was my mother; she wouldn't hurt my mate. If anything she would try to help her.

I nodded and then took off to find myself a mountain lion. I hated that I had to hunt animals in order to survive, but it was a better option than eating a human. I had taken enough human lives in my lifetime. I still felt the guilt and regret festering and sitting in my stomach every time I thought about my rebellion. Carlisle and Esme had forgiven me, but I never forgave myself.

I breathed in deeply and the distinct smell of the cougar came into my nostrils. I smirked and jumped up into a tree. I let my instincts take over and before long the cougar was letting out a pathetic last wail as I drop the corpse to the ground. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and then let my senses spread out wide as I searched for Carlisle.

I found him burying his deer corpses in a hole under a tree. _Is anyone around to hear this?_Confusion overcame me. Carlisle never cared about who heard our conversation. The family was always very open and usually found things out on their own. We told each other everything; it was hard to hide things from an empathic, a mind reader, and seer.

"No, they are all busy ravishing each other," I said as I retreated from the very visual thoughts of my siblings. I let a shudder of disgust go down my spine. I just saw way too much of my brothers and sisters.

"Good. I know that I am usually not like this, but I didn't know if you wanted the family to hear this conversation just yet," Carlisle said. He had blocked his mind by thinking back to his times with Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side as I waited for him to start talking.

Carlisle took a deep breath before saying, "Bella has PTSD," I nodded my head at this, agreeing to the statement. Carlisle let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I have two medical degrees for a reason, Carlisle," I said with amusement plain in my voice.

"I know that you had come to the same conclusion, but I didn't know how you would react. You are newly mated Edward; you won't like someone trying to help her. Most males in this situation would have attacked me if I would have suggested such a thing. Males are very protective and if someone says that their mate is not fully dependable or healthy then they will attack. You, for some reason, are very calm right now," Carlisle said with a wary voice. He was eyeing me, waiting for me to snap. I had felt a flutter of disbelief that Carlisle would try to make it seem like something was wrong with my mate, but the rational side of my mind knew that Bella did indeed have PTSD. That didn't mean I would let someone help her though. I didn't trust her with anyone, but myself and some of the family members.

"I believe that I am this way because I have had years to come to terms that Bella would be messed up when she came back. And trust me Carlisle; I am not as calm as I appear. I find myself always wandering back to the house because this voice inside me is furious for leaving Bella with Esme. Every time I leave her to go somewhere, she gets hurts or freaks the fuck out!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands in the air finally letting my frustration out.

"Language, Edward," Carlisle chastised as I paced in circles around the area. "I know this is hard, son, but she will get better. You seem to be able to calm her down very quickly and she is starting to wander around the house. She is approving in leaps and bounds right before our eyes. It just takes time. But we do have to get her to talk about her experience if we ever want the triggers and flashbacks to go away. They will never go away completely, but gradually over time they will decrease. She needs professional help, Edward," Carlisle said in his medical voice.

"I know that she needs help, but she will never accept it, Carlisle," I said in a heavy voice as I sat down on a tree stump and let my head fall into my hands. She was such a stubborn ass; never taking help when it was offered. I knew for a fact that she would never go see a psychologist.

"If you tell her that you want her to go than she will most likely go," was Carlisle's brilliant reply. Heavy sarcasm was applied to that statement. I wanted to scoff at him.

"And if she still says no? What are we going to do then?" I replied in a sharp voice. I knew that I was letting my anger and frustration at the situation get the better of me, but I didn't give at fuck at the moment.

It was silent for a minute, "We will just have to make sure that she doesn't say no. We can't force her to go; that would do more harm than good, but we have to make sure that she takes to someone. Jasper has experience in this. He might be very helpful, and maybe he could finally use that pointless psych degree he got years ago," Sarcasm was very heavy in Carlisle's voice at the end of his statement. I wanted to laugh. Before we moved to Forks, Jasper decided that he wanted to help people. It was during the whole self-righteous era. He went to medical school and got a degree to be a psychologist, but he never used it. We had to move when he accidentally slipped up and ate one of the students on the campus.

I debated over the idea. I trusted Jasper with Bella more than another fellow or woman. We couldn't have a human psychologist; I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to sit in a room with a delicious smelling human for a couple hours talking about your problems; when the problem was you sitting in the room with the human. Jasper would be able to help Bella in more ways than one. He could feel what Bella felt; that would make his understanding of the situation better than any normal human could.

"Would Jasper want to do something like that? It could take years," I murmured mostly to myself, but Carlisle heard me and answered.

"We would have to talk to him, of course, but I have a feeling that he would be willing to help you out. Bella is now apart of the family, and we all pitch in when someone in the family needs help," I nodded and knew that Alice would be sending Jasper our way in a couple minutes. Sometimes it was very helpful to have a future seer in the family.

Not five minutes later a very haggard looking Jasper came into the clearing looking pissed off and frustrated. "There better be a real fucking good reason why Alice sent me this way when we were in the middle of a very pleasurable experience", Jasper said gruffly as he plopped down on the ground in front of Carlisle and I.

I chuckled quietly to myself as the scene he was complaining about flashed in his head. He was pounding himself into Alice who was keening and moaning in pleasure, her growls vibrating the trees, and just when they were about to come Alice pushed him off and ordered him to come talk to me and Carlisle. Alice pushed Jasper until he slid out of her and then as Jasper sat on the ground staring in disbelief as Alice gathered her clothes and left.

I shook my head and flashed Jasper and sympathetic smile and then pointed to his shirt. He had buttoned his shirt wrong and it was crooked. Jasper looked down at his shirt and with an embarrassed face, re-buttoned his shirt. Carlisle just sat and watched Jasper with amusement plain on his face. He shook his head and then decided to break the silence.

"Jasper, would you be willing to help Bella?" Carlisle said, pulling both Jasper and I back into the real world.

Wariness flashed on his face, "What would I have to do?" he said quietly. Jasper's mind was quiet as he waited for the reply.

"I need Bella to talk to someone, but obviously a human psychologist is out of the question. I know that you have a degree in psychology so I was wondering if you would be willing to talk with Bella, and help her overcome her fears," I said in a quiet voice when Carlisle wouldn't reply. I was rather embarrassed that I had to ask for someone to help my mate. She shouldn't even need help.

I felt shame at those thoughts. I knew that it was just my protective side talking, but still, my mate needed help and I should be willing to go to the moon and back to help her. _I will be asking you about those emotions later on, Edward._ Jasper said as he shot me a confused expression.

I nodded my consent and then waited for Jasper to reply. He was thinking about how dangerous it could potentially be for himself and Bella. Bella didn't trust him, but she trusted him and Alice the most out of everyone. He wondered if it would cause a problem between him and Alice, and then he wondered if I would get angry at him for helping her. He knew that I would try to control the jealously and angry that was sure to fill my veins, but I would eventually snap. When Bella would be pulled into a flashback or have a trigger during a flashback, I would reek havoc on all that were near me. I wouldn't be able to be anywhere near Jasper and Bella during a session much less my family.

But Bella needed help. She needed someone that she trusted, ever if was only a little. Jasper would himself leaning towards helping his new sister. She needed to know that she could trust him, and that he would do everything in his power to make sure that the rest of her life was spent peacefully.

"Yes, I will do it," was all that Jasper said. Carlisle and I didn't need any more explanation.

I gave Jasper and grateful smile. Things were starting to look up. Bella was improving slowly, but surely everyday. Jasper would make sure that the triggers and flashbacks happened less often. And finally Bella's story would be told to someone in the family. A bonus in all this was that Bella and mine's sex life was starting to kick up. The need to claim my mate was becoming unbearable. Sooner rather than later, I was going to have to claim her to make sure that no one else tried to take her away. No vampire dared take a claimed mate.

We all stood up and started in the direction of the house all lost in our own thoughts. Jasper was busy thinking about how he would like to start the sessions and when he would start them. Carlisle was thinking about what he had to do at work and how he would get me away from the house when the sessions with Jasper were starting. And I was thinking about my mate. I wondered how she was doing with Esme and what they did while I was gone.

I found myself breaking into a jog. For some reason my body was pulling me forward. A need to get home now was becoming apparent. I shot Jasper a confused expression while he looked at me with wide eyes. I tried to stop myself from going forward, but it was like a rope was tied around my waist. I dug my heels into the ground and bared my teeth.

_What the fuck do you think you are doing?_ Jasper exclaimed in my head. _That is your mate calling you! Bella needs you! _The minute that Jasper said my mate was calling me, I shot off like a rocket.

I made it to the house in record time. My body pulled my up the stairs to my room. I threw open the door and felt my eyes go wide. Bella or someone had destroyed every single possession in my room. It was a complete disaster. My bed was on its side, the covers in shreds, while feathers lightly dusted the carpet around the area. My stereo was in pieces and thrown into the corner, while my cds were crushed. Clothes that had been stored in my closet were scattered all about the room, hanging on my broken lamp which once sat by my bed on a nightstand. The nightstand had been thrown out of the window and was currently residing in Esme's flower bed. My couch was split open, the cushioning coming out of it like lava. Shoes, books, and paper were scattered across every open space on the floor. It looked like a tornado had come through my room. The one thing that I cared about in the room wasn't there though.

I spun around and listened for any movement in the house. There was only dead silence. I growled and felt the anger rise inside me. Where was my mate? Automatically I lowered myself into a predator position and breathed in deeply. My instincts clouded my thoughts as I lost control of my sanity. I let the pull to my mate guide me as I raced out of the house and towards the forest.

I didn't see anything as I flew through the forest; I only concentrated on finding my mate who was distressed and angry. I roared in fury as I caught the scent of my mate with two other very familiar scents. My eyes darkened further as I shoved a tree out of my way and charged into a clearing. I hissed and crouched low when I caught sight of my mate being restrained by a burly looking vampire and a blonde haired one.

My arms spread out to my side in a claw like formation as I started to walk towards my mate who was whimpering in pain and fear. She reached out with her hand, begging me to come and save her; I growled low in my throat trying to let her know that she was safe. I would save her. Her wide eyes locked with my wild ones and she purred in response to my growl of reassurance. I didn't know if she was trying to let me know that she was okay or if she was trying to calm me down. She took one step in my direction, obviously wanting to be by my side, but the burly vampire stopped her with a quick pull on her arm. My mate flinched in pain and whimpered again. I felt venom flood my mouth and start to run down my chin.

I finally broke. I launched myself across the length of the clearing, my eyes completely black and my sanity thrown out the window. I roared in fury and watched with satisfaction as the two vampires looked at each other with concern written on their faces. They weren't going to survive this. I would make sure of that.

Just as I was about to level the burly haired vampire something slammed into the side of me and pinned me down. I roared in fury and snapped my teeth at its neck. They were keeping me from my mate and I was not happy. With a quick shove I overpowered the vampire above me and lowered my mouth to ripe its head off. I sank my teeth into the vampire's neck and released the venom that had gathered in my mouth, and just as I was about to jerk the head, I was hit with a wave of lethargy. My jaw dropped down and the piece of flesh that I had taken hold of was released from my steel jaw. I slumped down onto the vampire. I couldn't move a muscle.

I hadn't been this tired since I was a human. My eyelids started to droop even though the male inside me was roaring and thrashing with anger at the thought of giving up.

The vampire pushed me off and I fell onto my back with a thump. My head slumped to the side as I tried to force my eyelids to stay open so I could see my mate. My hand twitched as I saw her standing, being held back by the burly vampire. The last thought that flashed through my mind was that I had failed her and myself.

**I hope that you liked the chapter. **

**In order for this story to continue, I have to have a beta reader.. I simply do not have the time anymore to re-read my work to find my mistakes when I usually don't find all of them anyways. If you want to be my beta than please PM me! I am giving y'all the option first.. So if you want it then jump on it! *start spinning in circles with hand in air singing the song***

**Okay so 97 of you have this story on alert and 70 have it favorited.. Give me a review! Come on people! I need a pick me up... Please!**

**See you sometime in the future (isn't that reassuring...haha)**

**Recs of the week are:**

**How to Turn a Straight Guy Gay by Lou-La - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6123426/1/**

**Gives You Hell by azzie adams - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4843070/1/**

**Hit by Destiny by ocdmess - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5463682/1/**

**You can also find these stories on my favorites list!**

**Don't forget about the beta... No beta, no story!**


	11. Misery

**Hello my lovely readers!**

***gasp* Yes I know.. It is an update. I am pretty proud of myself for finding the time to do this baby.. And of course I could NOT have done it without the help of my two new betas, Link's Ocarina Babe and Kylana. So y'all owe them a huge thank you. *chorus of thank you's in the background***

**I do not know why it wouldn't let readers review the last chapter.. Something funky happening with fanfiction would be my guess. Let me know if it happens with this chapter too. Thank you to those who did get the chance to review! And fireflies371, you get a shout out for being awesome! Whoever left the review by the name of anon made me laugh.. Girl or guy got some spunk! **

**This chapter does have a mention/scene of rape. Just letting you know.**

**That is all..I think. **

**Thank you once again to my betas. Who are awesome!**

_Misery by Maroon 5 _

_Oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah _  
_So scared of breaking it _  
_But you won't let it bend _  
_And I wrote two hundred letters _  
_I will never send _  
_Sometimes these cut are so much _  
_Deeper then they seem _  
_You'd rather cover up _  
_I'd rather let them bleed _  
_So let me be _  
_I'll set you free _

_I am in misery _  
_There ain't nobody _  
_Who can comfort me _  
_Oh yeah _  
_Why won't you answer me? _  
_Your silence is slowly killing me _  
_Girl you really got me bad _  
_You really got me bad _  
_I'm gonna get you back _  
_I'm gonna get you back _

_Your salty skin and how _  
_It mixes in with mine _  
_The way it feels to be _  
_Completely intertwined _  
_Not that I didn't care _  
_It's that I didn't know _  
_It's not what I didn't feel, _  
_It's what I didn't show _  
_So let me be _  
_I'll set you free _

_I am in misery _  
_There ain't nobody _  
_Who can comfort me _  
_Oh yeah _  
_Why won't you answer me? _  
_Your silence is slowly killing me _  
_Girl you really got me bad _  
_You really got me bad _  
_I'm gonna get you back _  
_I'm gonna get you back _

_You say your faith is shaken _  
_You may be mistaken _  
_You keep me wide awake and _  
_Waiting for the sun _  
_I'm desperate and confused _  
_So far away from you _  
_I'm getting near _  
_I don't care where I have to run _

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah _  
_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah _  
_Why do you do what you do to me yeah _  
_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah _

_I am in misery _  
_There ain't nobody _  
_Who can comfort me _  
_Oh yeah _  
_Why won't you answer me? _  
_Your silence is slowly killing me _  
_Girl you really got me bad _  
_You really got me bad _  
_I'm gonna get you back _  
_I'm gonna get you back_

Bella POV

I stood stock still as I watched Edward sink his teeth into Carlisle and then slump to the side as Jasper hit him with a wave of lethargy. I knew that he would never purposely do something like that, but the thought that he had bitten his own father and creator, scared the shit out of me. I knew that he was trying to protect me, but it was like he had become a monster that would kill anything and everything in order to get to me. And what he would do once he got to me, I didn't know. In the rational part of my mind I knew that he would never hurt me under any circumstances, but right now my un-rational and survival part of my mind was forcing me to sink back into Emmett and cower at the fury and sleepiness that covered my mate's face.

I tried to figure out what had caused all of this commotion. I was in a fury destroying everything in my path. Alice came up to the room the minute that Esme left. She managed to calm me down and take me outside as Esme ran off to god knows where to get someone I suppose. Emmett showed up and decided to come with Alice and I as we ventured out of the house. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't attack Alice, which frankly she took as an offense because she knew that I wouldn't be causing her or Emmett any problems. I wasn't planning on attacking her anyways. Once we got to a little clearing about five miles out, Alice started to talk to me about male mates. I was cringing with embarrassment and wanting to bury myself in a hole or, better yet, run away, but Emmett was holding me in place. Jasper had shown up a few minutes after that. He stood by tense and looking like something was coming. He had taken a protective stance in front of Alice, Emmett, and me. Alice starting talking about pleasuring male mates and I felt the need to run. I didn't want to hear that shit. I was perfectly fine in the department of "pleasure". I stopped at the last thought. Edward must have come into the clearing when Emmett was trying to keep me from running away from Alice. My desperation to get away must have showed on my face and Edward's dark side, as I liked to call it, came out to play.

Oh dear, I thought to myself, as I buried my head in my hands and fell down onto the forest floor. It is my entire fault. Plus I didn't make matters any better when I was trying to get away from Emmett to help Edward when he was in full on freak out mode. I couldn't do anything right.

Alice was just telling me that male mates are extremely protective of their mates for the first couple years. She said that I should try to make sure that Edward's craving for sexual behavior was soothed and fulfilled, and that I should try to avoid coming in contact with too many men to keep Edward's jealously side under wraps. She said even accidentally touching Jasper or Emmett could be disastrous. I was a little boggled and wondering how he could attack is own brothers when of course Edward came into the clearing and attacked his father. My question was answered: when your mate feels like you are in danger, then they will attack anyone, no matter how important they are in real life.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and then kneel down beside me. They didn't remove their hand which made me a little uncomfortable, but I didn't let it show for fear they would hit me. I breathed in a little and the smell of Emmett permeated my nostrils. I moved one of my hands so I could see what was going on around me.

Edward was still passed out of the ground, his head turned towards me and his arm stretched out as if he was trying to reach for me. Jasper was standing by Carlisle, checking out the nasty bite wound that Edward's teeth had caused. I think that everyone was a little shook up that Edward had almost torn off their sire's head. I was sure that Edward was going to be overwhelmed with guilt and regret the moment that he was in his right mind. It would fall onto me to make sure that he didn't do anything drastic. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried something. If he happened to lift his hand towards my face, I was sure to flinch and beg not to be punished.

_Please, please, please. _I shivered as Sam came and went through my mind.

"You okay little one?" Emmett's deep voice broke through the foggy haze that filled my mind. I hadn't even realized that I had zoned out. I lifted my head from my remaining hand and look at the giant teddy bear of a man before me. His face was scrunched up in concern and worry for me. No one besides my mother and father had ever cared for me before.

I vaguely shook my head and then moved my eyes to stare at my fallen mate. Jasper was quietly conversing with Carlisle about what to do. Rose had shown up sometime when I was lost in my thoughts with Esme, and they were moving Edward's limbs so they could carry him back to the house when the time came. I heard Jasper harshly say "No!" at a suggestion that Carlisle had said. Rose gave Jasper a harsh look, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. She knew that I didn't like loud noises and arguments. Alice tried to push the men out of the clearing, but they wouldn't budge. I could feel the men's anger and testosterone filling the clearing. I whimpered a little, which went unnoticed by the two men and slid back into Emmett's embrace a little more.

Both men didn't get the message to shut the fuck up. Carlisle seemed adamant about some fact thought and tried to compromise with Jasper who was refusing anything that Carlisle suggested. Automatically I slid my body away from the anger that the two put off, which put me in Emmett's chest. I jumped a little when Emmett wrapped his arms around me protectively. I tensed up thinking that he was going to try and hurt me but when he started to walk away from he two men arguing loudly, I relaxed and let Emmett take me away to safety.

The back of my mind was screaming at me for allowing myself to be dragged away with some man that I didn't really know, but at this moment I didn't give a fuck. I was shaking and scared and wanted to get away. Emmett was the one to provide that.

"It will be okay little one. I know that things seem crazy right now, but things will get better. You just wait and see," Emmett murmured as I curled myself into his broad chest. Emmett continued to walk; I don't think that he had a destination. He just walked and let me calm down. Slowly my shaking stopped, but my mind raced. It thought of every way that Emmett could hurt or kill me. I was ashamed of myself for thinking of the ways, but lets face it, I didn't trust anyone in my life anymore. Except Edward, I could trust him because he would always put me before himself.

"How do you know that, Emmett?" I asked quietly as I looked at him with sad eyes. I sighed as I realized that he didn't have a reply to that.

"You just have to believe that things will work out," Emmett said after my sigh, "Sometimes it is hard to have hope, but in order to move forward you have to hope and believe that you will have a better life. You have been dealt a shitty deck, little one, I am not going to lie. Life is not a problem to be solved, it is a mystery to be lived."

I stared at the man who was always so goofy and joking around with everyone in the house. The man that put cream cheese in my socks was talking like a very smart fortune cookie. I was baffled, and I am sure that it showed on my face.

"What…Good god Emmett, Edward told me that you weren't the smartest crayon in the box, but I am going to have to disagree with that statement," I said as I continued to stare at him with disbelief written plainly on my face.

Emmett chuckled and just like that he was no longer serious, but a child looking at a Christmas tree, "Well I have been known to have my moments. What do you want to do now?" He asked as he started to bounce up and down on the balls of his toes. I got slightly nauseated by the motion. I placed my hand hesitantly on his shoulder to get him to stop bouncing. I was slightly unnerved as he looked down at me with a mega-watt smile.

"You touched me!" Emmett exclaimed. He made it sound like I molested him or something. I started to curl into myself, but before I could get very far, Emmett placed me on the ground, forcing me to stand up on my own.

I backed away from him. It was my natural reaction. But the expression that crossed Emmett's face when I stepped back caused me to wince. It was like someone had just killed his puppy.

"I am sorry…It is just…" I stammered. I stopped trying to explain when Emmett gave me a sad smile and allowed the space between us to increase.

"I understand little one. It is okay. How about we just go find some food and then by the time that we get back, everyone should be fine and dandy," Emmett said as he turned to go. He knew that I wouldn't want him to follow me. I would feel like the animal that was about to be eaten.

I trailed behind Emmett letting my senses flow out of my body. I flinched slightly as the crack of a tree branch sounded throughout the forest.

Emmett's boisterous laughter ran through. I followed his loud laughter and scoffed in shock at the sight before me. Emmett was lying on the forest floor, his feet stuck straight in the air with a huge branch lying across his chest and stomach, pinning him to the ground. He was failing his arms around his head trying to get a grip on the tree, but for some reason he couldn't get a hold of the branch.

I felt a smile work its way onto my face; I tried to hold back my laughter, but it was too much. Emmett was now thrusting his hips off the ground trying to get the giant tree branch off of his body.

Laughter burst is way out of my chest; Emmett snapped his head to look in my direction, but I didn't notice. I was too busy rolling on the ground, holding my stomach, as I tried to catch a breath that I didn't need. I hadn't laughed this hard in years, I thought to myself, as another bout of giggles erupted from my throat. Emmett had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were shining bright as he quickly heaved the branch off of his chest and slowly approached my quivering form.

I realized that he had done that to make me laugh, and I felt gratitude and love pour from my very being at the thought. I managed to finally stop laughing except or a few stray giggles that came through when I look at Emmett. A huge smile was plastered on my face. I felt happy and alive for once in my life. It felt so good to be able to let go. This day had been so taxing and tiring that I needed some control to be relinquished.

"Oh good god Emmett, are you okay?" I said as a bout of giggles once again came out of my open mouth.

"I am perfectly fine little one. How are you doing?" Emmett replied with a huge smile directed at me, "You look at little flushed for a vampire," He winked at me and then pulled me close for a hug.

I didn't notice that I hugged him back without a single flinch. I just smiled at him and wrapped my small arms around his waist as his giant arm rested on my shoulder. I felt like I was a baby next to Emmett, but I liked the sense of protectiveness emanated.

"What do you want to do now, little one?" Emmett asked as we continued to walk in a general direction. He started whistling as I thought.

"Is there a lake or river nearby?" I asked suddenly as a wave of excitement overcame me.

"Why?" Emmett asked hesitantly as he looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"I want to go swimming! Peter and I used to go swimming when the wolves would let us out…" I froze and stopped talking, withdrawing into myself. I couldn't believe that I just slipped up and told Emmett about my time there. I swore then and there that I would never talk about my time with the wolves ever again.

Thankfully Emmett was smart enough to not press the issue; instead he gave me a bright smile and said, "Well I just happen to love swimming too little one. There is a one condition that you have to go with though,"

I looked up at Emmett, wary. I expected him to blabber on about his condition, but he never did. I continued to look expectedly at him and he looked at me with an innocent smile.

I was so concentrated on Emmett that I didn't even notice the tree that was directly in my walking way up ahead. I hit the tree with a bang, a small oomph coming out of my mouth. Emmett immediately started to laugh in a loud and very obnoxious way. I glared at him.

"Well are you going to tell me what the condition is you giant oompa-loompa?" I snapped as I continued to glare at the teddy bear of a man. He just laughed harder and started talking nonsense about oompa-loompas. I huffed at him, and felt the need to smack him.

"I'm sorry little one, but that was fucking hilarious!" Emmett exclaimed as he finally straightened up and let the last chuckle escape.

"I am so glad that I could provide you some form of entertainment, Emmett," I said sarcastically still awaiting the condition.

"Ouch your harsh words wound me," Emmett said as he dramatically grabbed his chest and fell to the ground moaning about me stabbing his heart. I rolled my eyes and tapped my feet, trying to keep the smile from making its way onto my face.

"Emmett," I said as he continued to moan about the blackness that was now filling his vision.

"I can't see!" Emmett screamed as he rolled onto his side and stopped moving.

"Emmett," I said once again. I walked around his body and squatted down.

"Emmett," I said a little louder. When he didn't reply I thumped him on the head.

"Jesus little one, no need to hit so hard; I am not made of rock no matter what my muscles look like," Emmett said as he popped open one eyes and stared at me.

"What is the condition?" I said.

"What condition?" Emmett replied innocently.

I swear, one day I am going to kill him, I thought to myself, as I took a deep breath and let it out. "The condition for swimming," I said with a little of my frustration seep into my voice.

"We were going to go swimming?" Emmett asked looking genuinely confused.

"Emmett," I growled out when he struck the final straw.

He sat up and held his hands up in a surrender position and said, "Jesus little one, no need to bite my head off. I will tell you in one second. There is no need to ruin the fun anyways." A pout made its way onto his face. I just rolled my eyes.

Emmett stood up and gave me a quick explanation to where the lake was. His eyes had brightened with excitement and I felt my frustration slowly ebbing away.

"So what is the condition?" I asked for the final time.

Emmett started to walk backwards. I just stood still a looked at him confused. He was almost out of line of sight when he shouted, "I get to win the water fight!" then he turned around and took off running to the lake. I had no doubts that there would be a water fight, and that he would win. I chuckled and started running after him.

* * *

When Emmett finally got back to the house with me, the rest of his family was already there and Edward was up and frantic. His eyes were wide as he paced back and forth in front of the window, muttering under his breath that he was never going to leave me alone. Something bad always happens when he leaves me alone. Alice's eyes were glazed over as she showed Edward when exactly Emmett and I would be getting back. Jasper was trying to push waves of calm onto Edward. Apparently it wasn't working.

Edward was so wound up that he didn't even notice when Emmett and I walked into the house. Only when Emmett placed me on the floor, for he had decided to carry me after the hunt, and a breeze flew by me carrying my scent did Edward realize that I was safe. He whipped around and flew to my side with a growl in his throat. I left Emmett's side not wanting to upset Edward further and ran my hands through his hair to calm him down as he pulled me into his protective cage of arms. I hushed and soothed him pressing a kiss to his forehead as he breathed in my scent and reassured himself that I was safe. He dropped down onto his knees and pressed his face to my stomach as his arms wrapped around my hips and held tight.

"I am so sorry, love. I will never leave your side again," Edward continued to murmur his promises and love, while I stroked my fingers through his hair and pressed soft kisses all over his face. I didn't even notice that the rest of the family was watching with pride and adoration written on their faces.

"Hush now my love. I am safe and here in your arms," I whispered to Edward as I ran trembling fingers down his forehead and over his nose. He looked up at me with shiny, venom filled eyes.

One of his hands unwound itself from my waist and grabbed my hand reverently. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to my palm as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Will you ever forgive me, love?" Edward asked as his eyes closed as pain filtered across their golden depths.

Somewhere inside of me a little piece of my heart broke. He thinks that it is his fault, I whispered to myself, when in reality it is my entire fault. With Emmett the guilt had been held at bay, but now it came flooding back like a tidal wave.

"Oh, Edward," my voice broke off as the pain became overwhelming and I dropped onto my knees. I leaned my forehead against his chest as we both wallowed in self pain, guilt, and regret.

He blamed himself for my faults. It was my fault that I wasn't normal and made him become such a monster. It was my fault that his father figure was almost killed. If I hadn't of tried to escape from Alice and Emmett then Edward would not have gone to the dark side. It was my entire fault. It was my fault that I went into the forest to save the girl. It was my fault that my blood smelled so sweet and Peter decided to kill me. I didn't deserve to stay here and continue to stain the pure and happy family with my dark and wickedness.

"Of course I forgive you. It is my fault anyways. Don't believe yourself for anything; I take all the blame," I said to Edward as I looked up at him. His eyes widened as my words hit his ears. He trailed his hands up my arms making goose bumps appear.

He cradled my face and pressed a small kiss to the end of my nose, "It isn't your fault either, love," he whispered as he continued to press small kisses all over my face.

As much as I wanted to believe that, I knew it wasn't true and nothing could make me change my mind. I was a nuisance to these people and to their perfect, happy life. I was better off in a hole in the middle of the Arctic where I couldn't stain anyone with my malice.

"Don't you dare Bella," Alice hissed as she gave me a sharp glare. I nodded at her. I would never be able to get away from the family, but I would sure try. "You will just hurt yourself worse," Alice said.

Edward looked confused from me to Alice, but we didn't volunteer to give him information. I guessed that Alice was blocking her mind with some translation. I was thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind; it saved him a lot of guilt and hurt. He would be disgusted with me if he knew what really happened to me anyways. It was better that he didn't find out.

"So Bella dear, what did you and Emmett do?" Esme asked when a pregnant silence overcame the house. She gave me a smile and encouraged me to talk with a small wave of her hand.

I swallowed and stood up pulling Edward with me. He followed me like a lost puppy. I knew he would become extremely protective in a few hours, right now he was just trying to absorb what happened. The family sat down in the living room; all the couples sitting with each other.

I gave Emmett a sad smile before speaking, "We went swimming in a lake. It was fun,"

"You were with me little one, of course if was fun," Emmett said cockily to which Rose smacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch, damn it, what was that for?" Emmett said sharply as he glared at his wife. He got another smack to the head as Esme chided him about his language.

"Sorry mom," Emmett said with a guilty expression. He turned to Rose and pressed a small kiss to her lips and murmured his own apology. Rose smiled at him softy and rub the back of his head affectionately. Then she turned back towards me and gave me a soft smile.

"I wondered why you two were wet. I hope that you didn't cause too much trouble Emmett," Esme said as she fixed her eyes upon her son.

Emmett's eyes widened innocently, "What? Why do you think that I was the only one that caused trouble? What about Bella? She could cause trouble, you know," Emmett whined. His head dropped back onto the couch cushion as he pouted.

Alice snorted and said, "Bella is too quiet to cause trouble, Emmett,"

"She is not!" Emmett exclaimed as he lifted his head to look over at me with expectant eyes.

I stifled a look at the pleading look in his eyes, "Well you were the one that broke a giant tree branch," I drifted off and let the family think what they wanted too. Emmett glared at me with a small pout on his face. He is like a child, I thought to myself, a child that wants a lot of attention.

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme exclaimed as she stood up and started to scold her child. I just shrank back into Edward's protective arms and smiled.

"Why are you yelling at me mom?" Emmett shouted and pointed at me, "Do you see her face? That is not an innocent face!"

I tried to school my features into a confused expression, but Esme saw right through it.

"What did you do Isabella Cullen?" Esme said in a dangerously low voice. I felt my heart swell with love as she said that. She included me in the family. I jumped up and ran to the angry woman and wrapped my arms around her small frame. Automatically her arms came around me and I hugged her tightly whispering my thanks silently. She was flustered confused, but her mother instincts ordered her to comfort me.

"What is the matter dear?" Esme cooed at me. She didn't even notice that she had called me a Cullen. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I heard Alice tell her what happened. Esme immediately tightened her grip around me and whispered, "Of course you are apart of this family. You are a Cullen and no one can tell you differently. You are apart of this family and I don't care what anyone says," Esme finished fiercely.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear. She pushed me back a little so I could look at her.

"Anytime dear, now I believe that Edward needs you," Esme said. She put a kiss on my forehead and pushed me towards Edward who sat on the couch watching with calculating eyes.

I clamored back to my mate and settled myself back in his lap. He purred slightly as I rubbed my face against the soft cotton of his shirt; I let a small purr loose and sat back to watch the family.

Emmett was still arguing with Esme, and telling her that I had caused all of the problems. I was the one that took his clothes and hid them in a stump five miles away from the lake, and then I ran all over creation so he couldn't follow my scent to find his clothes. I was the one that started the water fight and won, when I was suppose to let him win because that was the condition that we agreed on.

"Technically we never agreed to it Emmett," I said with a smug smile making its way onto my face.

"We did to!" Emmett said exasperated.

"No we did not," I replied.

"Did to!"

"Did not,"

"Did to!"

"Did not,"

Everyone in the family rolled their eyes as Emmett and I continued to argue well into the afternoon.

* * *

"Is there a reason why I felt guilt coming from you this morning, Bella?" Jasper asked even though he knew he wouldn't be getting answers. He had already asked about fifteen questions to which I never replied to any of them. I just sat in my window ledge and stared out of the window. I didn't know why he was trying to talk to me; I had almost hurt Esme earlier when I threw my temper tantrum. I was afraid that it would happen again.

The room door was open and the house silent; it was very unnerving. It was dark outside; Jasper had been trying to get me to talk for a while now. He had started when it was light outside. The rest of the family had taken Edward out of the house so Jasper could talk to me. I was thoroughly confused. He had promised to never leave my side again, but not four hours later he was taken out of the house. I do admit that he cursed and fought the whole way; Emmett got a good smack to the side of his face. Peter would have hit Edward right back if he had done that. I froze. Immediately I felt calming waves being pushed in my direction.

"Where is Peter?" I said stiffly. I feared the answer; it would either break or heal me. Peter was an important person in my life. He had an uncanny ability to be able to help me.

I looked at Jasper who looked shocked that I had spoken. His face was also very closed off and hesitant. I jumped up and felt panic seize my body.

"Is he hurt?" I demanded as I walked over to the chair that Jasper was sitting in. I stood with my hands on my hips and my eyes blazing with fire.

Jasper watched me with cautious yet calculating eyes, finally he spoke, "Peter left, Bella,"

My body dropped to the floor, the rejection flooding my body. He left me. He deserted me without a look back. He didn't even say goodbye, and that hurt the worst. Was he ashamed of me? I knew that he gave up a lot in order to help me, but I felt like we were friends. He was there for me during the good and the bad. I couldn't grasp the fact that he was gone.

A roar of pure anger came from the forest, but neither Jasper nor I moved. Jasper simply cocked his head to the side to listen for a while, while I continued to sit on the floor. Silence filled the air as I tried to calm myself; for once Jasper didn't try to help and for that I was grateful. I needed to feel this; I needed to fell what I caused. After all, it was my entire fault.

"Peter didn't leave because of you, Bella. He left because he needed to get his mate. He will be back soon," Jasper said in a soft voice so he didn't scare the vulnerable girl sitting on the floor wallowing in self-pity.

"How do you know that?" I asked quietly.

"Because he told me that before he left," Jasper said once again in a soft voice. He is surprised that I am talking to him, I thought to myself. His voice was a little higher than normal.

"Why didn't he tell me that he was leaving?" I asked as I looked up at the wise man sitting in the chair watching me with sad and haunted eyes.

"Because he was afraid of your reaction; I tried to tell him that he should tell you, but he wouldn't listen to me. He claimed that you would be fine for the couple of days that he would be gone and that it would cause more harm than good to tell you. Stupid bastard didn't listen to me and now look at the mess that he had caused," Jasper said as he stood up and walked towards me. He stopped in front of my fallen body and offered a hand.

I placed my shaking hand in his and he heaved my body up and then let go so I wouldn't get uncomfortable. I appreciated it. I sat down on the edge of the chair next to Jasper's chair. I sat as far away as I could and was still on edge. Jasper picked up his chair and moved it about two feet away; I smiled gratefully at him. I liked that he could tell when I was uncomfortable and tried to make me feel like I belonged. He was a blessing and a curse to have around.

"So he will be back?" I asked hesitantly.

Jasper shook his head and said, "Yes he will be back in a couple days. He just had to go get Charlotte, pack his belongings, convince Charlotte to go with him, and then drag her half-way across the world," a small smile was presented to me.

"Well that is good," I said and then sat in silence as an awkward pause was obtainable.

"Did Peter tell you that I was in the South Vampire Wars with him?" Jasper asked with curiosity in his eyes.

I shook my head in affirmative, "We often talked about you. It was the one subject that was able to completely distract me," I gave him a sad smile as the memories filled every crevice and nook in my mind.

"_Jasper was like a god to me. Then man could take on anything in the world and would win. I swear Beautiful, he could take on God himself and win. He was the father that I never had. I am still amazed that he saved me from those men," Peter said as he stroked my hair. My breathing was strained and my body ached, but Peter was finally managing to distract me from the pain. _

"_He saved you?" I asked when Peter didn't elaborate._

"_I haven't already told you this have I Beautiful?" Peter asked as he tried to remember all the stories that he had told his little soldier. _

"_No you haven't Peter. Come on, tell me!" I exclaimed as I turned my head and with a wince of pain settled down to watch Peter's face as he told me about Jasper. _

"_The night that I was changed, I was attacked by drunken men around the town's bar. I had gone to the little store in our town to get some bread for mother. It was a late night for father; he was still out working in the fields trying to harvest all of the crops. We needed the money so bad. I was on my way back when the men came out of the alley and grabbed me. I tried to scream, but a hand was clamped over my mouth. I can remember the frantic thoughts that passed through my mind. How would mother get the bread? How would my father get something to eat? Would my sister have to go out and get it? I never once thought of what might happen to me. My family was too important to me,"_

_Peter paused as he collected his thoughts, "They tried to rape me," I gasped out loud and saw the haunted ghosts enter Peter's eyes, "I fought as hard as I could; I punched, kicked, bite, and screamed murderously loud, but it didn't help. I was trapped. The men had managed to get my clothes off. One had fallen over from drinking too much; I assumed that he had passed out. I started to cry when they fondled and handled me. I begged for them to stop, that I had a family to get back too, but they wouldn't listen. I felt the tip of a cock being placed at my entrance and start to push in when all of the sudden the pressure was gone. The men that were holding me against the wall were gone; their slimy hands removed from my skin with a whisper of air. I collapsed onto the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees. I remember turning around and seeing no one in the alley. Everyone was gone. There was no trace of anything that had happened, and on the ground sat a pile of folded clothes for me. I left the alley and never told anyone what happened. I never found out who saved me until years later when Jasper changed me. It was a shock to both of us. I am still extremely grateful to Jasper for saving me," Peter looked down at me and smiled. _

_I hated that his eyes were dark with his past, but there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I gave him a reassuring smile and closed my eyes to enjoy the fingers running through my hair. _

"You okay Bella?" Jasper asked concerned. I shook my head and looked at him not knowing what he said.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked again and started to stand up to come towards me. He really was concerned.

"I am fine," I replied with a shaky voice, "I am sorry that was rude of me. I was just thinking about one of the conversations that Peter and I had about you,"

"Oh?" Jasper said as he looked curiously at me, "do you mind if I ask what it was about?"

"You saving Peter," I said simply. Shock filled his face.

"He didn't even tell that story to Charlotte. I was the only one that knew about it. I am shocked that he trusted you enough to tell you," Jasper said with disbelief plain in his tone.

I frowned, "Peter told me everything, and he trusts me implicitly. I would appreciate if you wouldn't bash my ability to keep a secret and have a heart," I said harshly. How dare Jasper question my trust?

"I am sorry Bella. I wasn't trying to say that you aren't trustworthy. I was just surprised that he decided to talk to someone about that problem. He has been haunted by that memory for as long as I have known him. Maybe now he will tell Charlotte; I know that she suspects something like that happening to him, but she isn't positive," Jasper said with an apologetic tone.

I breathed in deeply and said, "I am sorry that I snapped. You just struck a nerve. Why didn't he tell Charlotte?" I asked, curious.

"He was afraid of what she would think," Jasper said as he gave me a pointed look. "Bella, I do not expect you to talk about what happened with the wolves today, but you do have to eventually talk to someone about it. I want to be that person. I want to help you get passed this, but I cannot unless you trust me. I know that you went through very harsh and grueling punishments, days of starvations, and mental abuse; Peter has implied that much. He would never ever tell us the while story though, he promised you and he doesn't break promises no matter how small or large,"

I nodded at the man. He didn't understand that he would never know what happened to me, but I couldn't do anything about it right now. I would meet with him and talk about random subjects. I would pretend to be getting better and that he sessions were helping me, but in reality, I deserved the pain, the ghosts, and my haunted past. After all, it was entirely my fault.

**Hope you liked it.**

**And you feel like leaving me a review which I would really appreciate. Lets see if we can get past 100? I think that sounds like a good plan. If you have never reviewed before, now would be a wonderful time to get your feet wet. :) I don't bite. Leave a smiley face or something at the very least. I triple dog dare you. **

**See you soon. **


	12. Ain't Much Left of Lovin' You

____

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is the chapter that you all have been so anxiously waiting for.. Or at least I hope that you have. I am sorry that it took so long to get out, but school is killing me. Literally. Or not. **

**I completely agree that Bella is being so stupid.. I want to hit her too. Don't worry she will smarten up. **

**Just so everyone knows this story is going to be winding up in a couple chapters. I think it will be about 15 or 16 depending on how things work out. I can't believe that it is already coming to an end, but eventually all good things come to an end. :(**

**Thank you so much to those that have reviewed! It truly makes my day to read them and it keeps me going. This chapter is written for fallunder, fireflies371, KatelovesEdward1, and TAKCH1 with a shout out to pixieangel3000 and Apodicere. These people right here are so awesome; they have stuck with me throughout the whole story so far and I cannot thank them enough. The reviewers, all of you, are the reason that I keep writing. And don't worry HighCentaur-LordChironIII, I still remember that I owe you chapter 13. You saw be getting it before everyone else. **

**In case you didn't know, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One came out and it is pretty good though I still think that Harry and Draco would be a much better couple.. *grumbles* **

**Thanks to my awesome betas! They are amazing!**

**The POVs will be switching back and forth quite a bit.. You have been warned. **

____Enjoy Chapter 12!

____

_Ain't Much Left of Loving You by Randy Montana (If I put the lyrics on this document then the whole story turned into italics. I am so annoyed with it right now it isn't even funny..)_

__

Bella POV

"It was always so cold. Ironic isn't it? I am a vampire, the coldest, cruelest, and most feared creature in the world that doesn't know I exist, and I was bloody cold," I said as I curled further into myself and looked at Jasper with sad eyes. Jasper was trying to get me to talk about my experience, but I found that as long as I talked about something he considered important, than he wouldn't bug me to continue to talk.

"Anyone would be cold in that situation, Bella. Hell, I was cold when I would stand in my hut after a battle or a massacre really. I would think about all of the men and women that I just killed. About the children that would never get the chance to grow up and become adults. About how many lives I ruined with a single bite," Jasper said quietly. His golden eyes were darker than normal and sadness permeated the room.

Out of everyone in the family, Jasper understood my pain and misery the best. He has gone through something similar and could relate to my pain. I still would not talk about what happened, but I had hinted as to what I had gone though in the place. For months now, Jasper had been trying to encourage me to talk to him and to let the betrayal go. But it was easier said than done. I was progressing slowly, still afraid of what would happen if I told him. I had made a promise to myself too, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to break it or not.

"I still have the guilt and regret too you know," Jasper said quietly. I looked at him curiously. What was he talking about?

"I can still feel my victims' pain and misery to this day. It took me so long just to be able to function normally in this family. I was so afraid of what they would say to my earlier lifestyle that I hid myself from them and closed the door. I didn't speak to anyone. Edward was the only one that would wander in my bedroom time to time and speak about what was going on; Alice of course was with me every night. She would ramble on and on about what a wonderful family we no had, but I never listened because I didn't have a family. I didn't deserve anyone; I was a bad person that deserved what happened to me. I had caused so much pain to so many humans and creatures." Misery filled Jasper's eyes as he rested his head in his hands. His voice was soft and filled with so much pain. He knew what I had gone through. He knew what I was feeling and that was what struck me the most. I thought that no one could ever know how I truly felt and what I went through, but Jasper proved me wrong.

"I always tried to tell myself that I didn't know any other way of life, but I did know of another way; I just didn't try to find it. I could have run away from Maria. I could have tried to escape like Peter did. He got away, Bella. He had the strength and the courage to leave when I didn't. I can never thank him enough for coming back and getting me. He saved me, you know. He saved you too," Jasper said and then looked at me with knowing eyes.

I stared at him, an internal battle raging inside my body. Could I trust him? He had showed that he would never judge me. Over these last couple months Jasper had helped me in amazing ways; he had found my triggers and worked with me to get rid of them. The whole family had helped me and Jasper to work though our problems. Jasper had figured me out; he knew on what days I would talk and on what days I wouldn't talk. Sometime he would just simply sit with me and let the guilt and misery sit in my body, and on others he would talk my ear off about nothing in particular. Alice always said that she taught him that ability.

"You can trust me, beautiful. I would never do anything to hurt you, you ought to know that by now," Jasper said with an unsuppressed emotion in his voice. He was begging me to trust him.

Jasper reached out with one hand and left it hanging in the air. The house was silent as my eyes flickered from his hand to his eyes. The solid gold color was full of love and belief, but his hand shook silently as if it was afraid I would reject it. And frankly, I was afraid that I would reject it too.

* * *

"What are they doing, Alice?" Edward asked as he continued to pace back and forth while Alice sat calmly on the rock ledge glimpsing into the future.

"She is debating right now; can't decide if she wants to trust Jasper or not," Alice said as her vision continued to jump to different occurrences of the future. Alice huffed in annoyance as the visions start to become darker.

Edward growled in frustration, pulling his hair with one hand as he continued to pace. Internally he was worried out of his mind, but outside it seemed like he was mad as hell. Why the hell can't she just tell someone? Edward ranted to himself in his head. He did understand that you cannot force anyone to heal; they have to go at their own pace, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. Bella was being a pain in the ass right now.

Edward, dear, you really need to calm down. We have been doing this for months now and you should be used to being so far away from Bella by now. Alice's amused voice said in his head. She was trying to get Edward to smile and relax a little, but it seemed that Edward's mood did not want to be picked up.

Edward stopped his pacing and gave Alice a death glare hoping she would back off, but instead she smiled and gave Edward a look that said he needed to do better than that to get her afraid. She had lived with the man for far too long for that silly death stare to scare her.

"We are so close, Alice. She is so close. I just want her to be better," Edward said desperately. He was close to his breaking point. So much strain was being placed on his and Bella's relationship that they both had not had a release for months. He was not able to be around his mate much because she was always with Jasper. Edward knew that Jasper was only trying to help Bella, but he was starting to get jealous of the attention that Jasper was gaining. He needed to be around his Bella; she needed to be marked with his scent, not Jasper's scent. Edward growled at the thought of Jasper marking his mate.

It will be okay Edward. All she needs is a little more time and then you can have as much sex as you want. Alice said sympathetically as she jumped off the rock gracefully and wandered over to the place Edward was standing.

Alice was concerned; Edward was all but ripping his hair. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder. She wanted to be the shoulder and rock that Edward needed; Bella had Jasper to lean on, but Edward had no one. He had to shoulder the world and hope everything was going to turn out okay. So far, Alice had not been able to help Edward that much because he was so damn stubborn and didn't want to talk to anyone about Bella. He thought that he could handle everything. He thought he could take care of everything and be everything for Bella. But he couldn't, and he was crumbling right in front of Alice's eyes.

"It is so hard Alice. I don't know how much more I can take; it is so tiring. I have never felt exhausted since I was turned, but right now, I am so exhausted that I want to curl up in a ball and fall asleep," Edward said quietly as he sank to the floor.

Alice followed and wrapped her arms around the fallen vampire. She didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say to make it better. There really wasn't anything that she could say to make it better. All that Edward needed was his Bella back. Alice hoped that Bella would make a turn for the better, otherwise Edward might go insane.

Alice gasped as the decision Bella made flashed before her eyes. Immediately she blocked her mind from Edward. She felt a flash of anger flare through her body.

"What did she decide Alice?" Edward asked in a tired voice. His voice was hopeful as he lifted his head out of his hands. His golden eyes were bright with hope that she was about to crush.

She decided not to trust him Edward. Alice said quietly as she unblocked her mind and showed Edward the vision. She than pulled her brother closer when sobs started to wracked his body and the pain of loosing his Bella once again became too much.

Alice wished she could curse Bella to the depths of hell for causing this kind of pain to her brother, but Bella was her sister too and she would never wish something that bad for anyone. Or at least she thought she would never do that.

* * *

I ran. I should have never done it, but I did. And now I can't take it back. It was too much. Jasper was asking me to trust him inexplicably, and since Jake's betrayal, I vowed that I would never trust anyone that much ever again. I wondered if Jasper knew how much trust he was asking me to place in him.

I knew Jake and Jasper were completely different people. Jasper was a war veteran with a daunting and unhealthy past chasing him, but Jake was a young werewolf with the world at his feet. He had been my lover and boyfriend and yet he still betrayed me without a backward glance. I didn't know or understand how he could do that. The knife continued to twist and puncture my wounds every time I thought about it. I wasn't even sure if I could trust Edward, but he was the one that I trusted the most out of the Cullen Clan. I was sure that Jasper would betray me if given the chance.

I also had to consider that telling Edward first might be the better plan of attack. He was my mate, my love, my life, and he deserved to know what happened to me. But something was holding me back.

I didn't know where I was running. I just continued to run until I came to giant cliffs that overlooked the sea. I stopped abruptly and watched as pieces of rock and dirt fell down into the abyss. I stood on the edge of the cliff and the thought of jumping came and went through my mind; it would be over if I could only just jump and never come back up. It was useless, really, to jump. Dying never answered any questions. Life didn't work like that. Even when it seems like you are in the deepest pit of despair, you always have something to live for. And Edward was my reason.

The salty air blew my hair and scent all around me as I stood on the edge of the cliff and watch the waves crash against each other, always destroying and recreating each other. I wished that I could be destroyed and recreated. Then I would have a new start and not have to live with all of this shit in my life.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to the sky. Why me? I asked the sky. The sun pocked its head out from the clouds and I light up the cliff edge like a Christmas tree. I wasn't worried about being discovered; I would be able to hear anyone close and I was no where near a human civilization.

I took a deep, cleansing breath, and then froze as a smell that wasn't from me filled my nostrils. I flared my nostrils and opened my eyes as I turned around, breathing deeply once again. I winced as the wet, dog smell permeated the area. I hated the smell. I hated the wolves.

I growled in warning and crouched down, preparing to attack.

* * *

"Where is she?" Edward demanded as he flew through the house and slammed the door open to his room. Jasper lifted his head from his hands and looked at Edward with sad eyes. A feeling of defeat was coming off of Jasper and Edward did not like it one bit. He couldn't give up now.

I don't know. She just upped and left without a word. I assume that Alice told you that she decided not to trust me.

Edward gave a sharp nod as he walked into the room and start to sniff, trying to find the concentration of Bella. She had jumped out the window and ran to somewhere South, in the direction of La Push. Edward cursed and jumped out of the window just as Alice called for him in her head.

Edward! Bella's future just went black! Alice continued to blabber about how she couldn't see what would happen, but Edward wasn't listening. In fact her voice was getting softer and softer and Edward raced to the treaty line. He was already debating if he should cross the line or not. It could mean dire consequences if he did cross and didn't find Bella.

Edward froze at the treaty line and raised one foot to cross, but a wolf jumping out of the bushes had him back tracking. This day couldn't get any worse, Edward thought as he crouched down low and growled right back at the wolf.

He was going to get his Bella back, werewolves be damned.

* * *

I stood stock still as a russet, red wolf came out of the brush. I wanted to be angry with him. I could almost feel the anger boiling in my blood. I could see my anger causing me to react to his close presence. I could see his dead and mangled body lying in its own pool of blood on the forest floor. But I didn't do any of it. I was too scared and confused.

I watched as the wolf continued to walk into the broad daylight with his head tilted to the side in an act of submission, his throat bared wide for the world to see. He crouched down a little to try to not be so tall and intimidating when I moved my leg to take a step back. When it came in contact with wet air, I knew that I was trapped. But I didn't feel threatened. My mind was in jumbles as the wolf stopped and slowly lowered his body to the floor all the while keeping his eyes on the ground and his throat exposed. He was in ultimate submission.

I didn't know what to do. What was he even doing here? And why was he acting so submissive? Why isn't he attacking me? Questions continued to flow through my mind a hundred miles per hour, but were interrupted when Jake gave a little, high pitched bark to get my attention.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. I wasn't his bitch. I had the right to ignore him if I wanted too. He was the one that caused all of my problems anyways. I sneered at the lowly dog lying on the ground.

He whimpered and I backed. What was he doing? Once again a little bark came from his throat and I decided that my curiosity needed to be sated.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at the dog, and watched with amusement when Jake further exposed his throat and whimpered in submission. I took a step forward, then took one immediately back when another wolf exposed himself.

Jake growled in warning to the other wolf. I let my own warning growl out and waited until the other wolf backed away before taking a few steps forward so I wasn't on the edge.

"Well are you going to turn back because you sure as hell can't answer me in that form," I snapped after a few moments of silence. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

Jake gave a few, high pitched yips in answer.

I rolled my eyes and growled at the wolf before saying, "My patience is wearing thin, Jake. I suggest you not test it today,"

Jake gave a nod and then slowly stood back up. He reached around to his back leg with his nose and grabbed a pair of pants before standing up on his hind legs. His whole shape shimmered and changed, and I shifted my eyes to give him some semblance of privacy.

"How are you?" Jake asked when he finished putting his pants on.

I growled low and felt anger work its way into my words, "You do not get the privilege of knowing how I am you goddamned bastard!" My chest heaved with emotion as I spat the words at my ex.

Jake dropped onto the ground, perching himself on his knees, and turned his head so his throat was once again exposed. That somehow calmed me down a little.

"Bella, please, I didn't have any idea where you were. I have been worried sick, and then when I ran into you in the forest and you had a breakdown. I don't know what to think. What did Sam do to you?" Jake asked with a little sadness creeping into his tone.

"Like you don't already know!" I exclaimed and then growled trying to reign my monster in. There were too many wolves around right now to get my revenge.

"Bella! Please!" Jake said loudly, "I had no goddamn idea where you were or what happened to you. I have been worried sick about you for these pact couple years and then once you get out, you don't even come to see me! You don't communicate with me in any form to let me know that you are still alive! Goddamn it Bella, don't you dare snap at me right now because it is your goddamn fault that I haven't been able to take care of you," Jake finished his rant and then turned his head back to the side. The monster in me liked the fact that he knew who was in charge, and when I saw his throat it seemed to calm the bloody thirsty beast a little.

"Fuck you Jacob Black!" I screeched at the top of my lungs and stalked in his direction, "You were the one that fucking left me in that hell hole. You were the one that betrayed me, you son of a bitch. Don't you dare say that this is my fault because the blame is completely on you!"

Venom flooded my mouth as I continued to work myself up. I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill. I wanted blood. And I had a perfect person to fill the spot right in front of me.

Two wolves suddenly came through the tree line and jumped in front of Jacob growling menacingly. That was all that it took for me to loose the little control that I had. I crouched down low and growled right back; I looked like a cat that was arching its back and hissing. I was pissed.

Jacob stood up and tried to push the other two wolves back before I could get to upset but it was too late. I launched myself at the two wolves that dared try to stop me.

* * *

Edward cocked his head to the side and listened intently. The wolf, a light grey one, growled to get Edward's attention back, but stopped when it too heard a frightening growl. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Edward nodded at the wolf and it turned around and sprinted into the dark forest.

They are at the cliffs. You better hurry. The wolf's thought floated through Edward's mind as he took off following the wolf's scent and then taking a hard right when he caught wind of Bella's.

In someone's head he could hear them silently repeating, Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Even with Edward being the fastest runner of the family, he didn't know whether or not he would make it in time, but he would damn sure try.

With one last burst of speed, Edward ran through the tree line and saw his mate launching herself at the two wolves growling. Edward froze; there was nothing that he could do. Bella was too far gone; she wanted someone's blood and she was going to damn sure get it. Edward could not stop her.

* * *

I was almost at the wolves who were staring at me with hateful eyes when I felt something slam into the side of me and pin my body to the ground. I growled and snapped my teeth at the offender, but they moved their arm in the nick of time.

"Goddamn it beautiful, stop it," Peter's voice broke through the hazy fog that had settled into my mind.

Another set of hands grabbed my head and pinned it to the ground as I continued to snap and bite at Peter. He was trying to stop me from getting the blood that I deserved. I managed to sink my teeth into someone's hand and a loud howl of pain made me freeze. I had hurt my mate. Immediately, my jaw unlatched itself from the solid flesh and my mind cleared; my eyes going back to a nice golden color. I knew that I must have looked like a mess.

I whined, worried, at my mate who was clutching his hurt hand close to his chest. I felt the weight of Peter climb off of me and I sat up, nuzzling my mate. When he didn't respond, I climbed into his lap and buried my head into his chest. I purred deep in my throat, apologizing, and then whined low.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and whined right back, nuzzling my neck. I placed a kiss on his neck and then snuggled closer. I didn't notice anything else while Peter stood guard and Jacob tried to calm the wolves down.

A couple of hours later, Edward, Peter and I were sitting in Jacob's living room. The pack was around us and watching me with wary eyes; they had all saw the anger that had possessed me the moment I attacked.

Jacob walked back into the living room and sat down in the love seat that we used to share. I winced and looked away cuddling back into Edward's chest.

"Okay now that we are all here, we need to address some things that happened today," Jacob's alpha voice came out. I wanted to snort.

"Yes. No. And absolutely no," Edward said with disbelief plain in his voice. I looked at him amused while Paul shot him a glare.

"Well since we aren't all mind readers, why don't you actually ask the questions, Jacob." Paul said.

"I was going to ask if Bella was okay." Jacob said quietly while looking at me with concern in his eyes. I didn't understand. Why was he being nice to me? Peter placed a hand on my arm for comfort.

"Yes." I murmured quietly.

"Okay, good. I then asked if you planned on coming back to tell me that you were okay." All of the wolves looked at me expectantly.

"No." I whispered. Jacob's face fell and a tense silence fell into the room.

"Well then there is no need for me to ask the last question then." Jacob murmured mostly to himself. Edward's phone started ringing; it offered him the perfect escape. I shot him a glare as he moved me off his lap and stood up. He walked out the door with an apology on his lips.

I turned back around and avoided looking at anyone. I scooted closer to Peter who threw his arm around my shoulders. Silence rang throughout the room.

"Bella?" Leah's quiet voice broke through. She was nervous and insecure about the situation.

I looked over at her and gave a sad and small smile. Leah had always been nice to me; she was like the sister that I had never had.

"Yes?" I quietly said back.

"I was just wondering…" Leah broke off unsure of herself.

"Leah, I know that things have been bad, but you can ask me anything. After all, you still are my sister." Or at least I still hoped that she still wanted to be, I said quietly to myself.

Leah's face broke out in a huge smile. "Oh well that is a relief. But I wanted to ask why you weren't going to tell us that you were back? I thought that we were family." Leah's sad voice broke my heart a little. I thought that we were a family too.

"That is what I thought too, but it looks like things can change quickly." I said with anger and resentment in my voice. I turned my head and buried it in Peter's shoulder.

"What do you mean Bella?" Paul's voice came into the conversation.

"She means that you all were the ones that got her into the place originally. Of course, she isn't going to tell you when she is back. You would just ship her right back to that hell hole." Peter finally spoke out and glared at the wolves. His voice was like ice.

"And how in the hell do you know that she was taken bloodsucker?" Paul's harsh voice demanded.

"Because I was there with her you bloody idiot." Peter hissed right back.

No one dared speak. A heavy, pregnant silence permeated the room once again.

"Where exactly were you?" Jacob asked.

"Like you don't fucking know." I spat. Peter smacked the back of my head with a hand, reprimanding me for the language. I shot him a glare and started murmuring about stupid bastards under my breath.

"Bella," Leah said quietly, "We really don't know where you were. All that Sam told us was that you were safe and nothing would happen to you. You disappeared off the face of the Earth. We searched for you for the past couple of years, but could never find any evidence of you or Sam…" She trailed off quietly and looked at me with a desperate expression.

I looked up to Peter confusion plain on my face. What in the hell were they talking about?

"So you didn't know where Sam took me?" I asked Leah warily. Peter squeezed my shoulder to remind me that I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Everyone in the pack shook their head.

"Oh god." I murmured, "I have too… I need to breathe…" I stood up and ran out of the room to find Edward. I found it funny how everything could change so quickly; funny how life thinks it is funny to cause you pain.

* * *

Peter watched Bella run out of the room, confusion and panic showing on her face. He didn't try to run after her; he knew that Edward would take care of her. Peter looked back at the wolves spread out in front of him. He didn't fell the need to attack them but he knew that it could change in a second.

"You better not be fucking with her." Peter said gruffly. He still didn't know if the wolves were telling the truth or not. Where was the damn mind reader when he needed him? Peter sighed internally and continued to glare at the wolves expectantly.

"We are not. You have to believe us that we had no idea where she was." The only female in the pack said. Peter thought that her name was Leah, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't willing to risk his head either; Bella had always said that she could be a hothead.

"After all of this shit, I don't know what to believe." The wolves turned to look at Peter.

"So you were in that place with Bella?" The wolf that Peter snapped at earlier said accusingly.

"Yes." Peter said shortly. He didn't say anything after that; he knew that it would piss the wolf off.

Sure enough a couple of seconds later the wolf hissed, "Well are you going to bloody well tell us what it was like?"

Peter cocked his head to the side and looked at the wolf that was trying to start a fight with him, "You know you wouldn't win so I suggest that you calm the fuck down. And I am not going to talk about it because it is not my place to talk to you about it. Bella has yet to talk to anyone about it and I am not going to break her trust in my by telling you dogs." Peter finished his little tirade and sat back trying to relax. Werewolves always got him riled up.

"What was it like for you then?" The female wolf asked quietly. She was a tricky little one and that had Peter smiling bitterly.

Peter didn't speak for a little while; he wanted to get the wolves a little uncomfortable. "It was the worst experience I have ever been through in my two hundred years of existence." Peter finally whispered knowing the wolves would hear.

The wolves nodded and no more was said on the subject though they were all thinking about it until Bella came back in with Edward trailing protectively behind her. Peter could sense that Edward was at his breaking point.

Peter looked at each of the wolves with a warning in his eyes; if they pushed too hard or too far then Edward was sure to break and no one would stand a chance of stopping him.

"Everything okay beautiful?" Peter asked with a small smile.

Bella nodded placing her hand on his cheek and smiling before settling down on the couch and curling into Edward.

"I don't believe you." Jacob's voice cut through the air. His eyes were all knowing and staring right at Bella. Edward growled low in his throat and went to stand up, but Bella placing herself in his lap stopped him. She purred and nuzzled in his neck. Jacob had to look away; the sight made him sick to his stomach. He should be the one that Bella was purring and nuzzling. She was his.

Edward growled menacingly and bared his teeth; immediately Peter stood up and placed himself in between the two males. Leah followed his direction and also placed herself in the line of fire. Peter gave Bella a significant look, one that said she had to keep Edward calm.

"Jacob, you need to stop. Bella is no longer yours so just leave it alone." Leah growled harshly. She glared at the alpha hoping that he would drop his superior act. He didn't.

"She was mine first Leah." Jacob said with bared teeth. He was tense and ready to pounce. Paul stood up with Embry, Quil, and Jared and moved to stand behind their alpha. At moments notice they could grab him and hold him down. Seth wandered to stand over by his sister looking at his alpha with pity and suspicion.

"Alpha, please, listen to me." Leah begged and then turned her head to the side in submission. Jacob stood up and all four men behind him jumped to grab him. Jared stood chest to chest with his alpha; he was the only one that could act that way. He was the beta. Even with three hands holding him back and Jared standing in front of him, Jacob still managed to reach forward at nip at Leah's neck who whined at the contact.

"I understand and I will leave it alone. Know that I do not like it at all though." Jacob said will staring past Leah and into Edward's eyes. Everyone in the room relaxed a little. Jacob sat back down taking Leah with him; she was the only thing that was keeping him calm. Seth sat at Jacob's feet while Paul, Embry, and Quil sat down tensely back on the couch. Jared stayed in the middle of the crossfire with Peter.

Peter turned to Edward but kept an eye on Jacob and said, "Who called Edward?"

"It was Jasper. He was wondering what happened to Bella and he was concerned because he could smell all three of use on werewolf territory. He said that he would tell Carlisle what happened." Edward said tensely, never taking his eyes off of Jacob.

"Good, good. I can assume that the treaty has not been breached?" Peter asked confidently to Jacob who was staring right back at Edward.

"No it has not." Came the reply. Jacob shifted his gaze to Bella; his eyes silently asking if she still loved him.

Bella shook her head and buried her face back into Edward's strong chest. No one saw the look of pain that crossed Jacob's face except for Edward.

All heads turned to the door as it slammed open and a frantic voice sounded throughout the hallway, "Jacob, there are vampires on our territory!" The sound of rolling tires and heavy breathing was heard by all. When he came into the living room, Billy Black stopped short and gasped, "Well I guess that explains it."

"We had things to talk about; they are here with me." Jacob said gruffly before any questions were fired at him. Billy nodded and then looked around, his eyes stopping at Bella. They widened and Edward stiffened.

"How… What…" Billy began, "How are you in here if Sam is outside the house?"

**Dun. Dun. DUNNNN**

**Well was that what you thought it would be?**

**I was shocked with myself when I wrote that submissive Jacob part.. But truthfully I liked it ;D**

**Input is always welcomed and I love getting it. **

**Hope that you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! Yay for turkey and pumpkin pie!**


	13. Calling All Angels

***smiles sheepishly* Hello... So I am not dead. *avoids flying objects directed at head***

**I am sorry! *wails* I didn't mean to make this update so late, but the plot bunnies ran away and I could not catch them for the life of me. ****Please be aware that I will not abandon the story! I will not do that to people again. You can expect this story to be finished. I promise! *holds up right hand***

**Anyways, thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter. I truly appreciate them!**

**There is only one or two chapters left and maybe a epi. depending on how things work out. I am still toying with things. **

**And now I will not keep you from the chapter. Enjoy! Oh and please be aware that this chapter has not been beta'd. All mistakes are my own. :)**

_Calling All Angels by Train_

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup_

When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said

_[Chorus:]_  
And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels

I won't give up if you dont give up _[Reapeat x4]_

I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me

_[Chorus]_

When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And futbol teams are kissing Queens  
and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours

_[Chorus x2]_

Calling all you angels _[Repeat till fade]_

Bella POV

I froze. My body simply would not move. The man that hated me more than hell itself was outside. The devil had just handed me the final deck of cards. The candle was going out with a great gust of wind. I had always known that I was going to die young, but this was almost too much to handle. I had just made a little peace with my life, and then it fucking decides that I don't deserve it. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I hated my fucking life, but it was not possible at the moment. I was too busy hyperventilating. The fear has frozen my body and made it impossible to move.

Edward and Peter were barking orders at the stunned dogs that also stood around not knowing what to do, but none of the requests registered in my mind. Everything was fuzzy and blurry. It was like I was looking down at myself, like I wasn't connected to my own body. All of the sudden I saw blurry figures racing around in a panic; some heading out of the door and others ripping their clothes off at a frantic pace. Nothing was making since; everything was just shapes that I could not recognize.

I felt gentle hands on my shoulders and then a face came into my line of sight, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I didn't even recognize the face. Their lips were moving so I knew that they were talking, but the words just were not registering. It was like they were speaking a different language. I stared blankly at the face in front of me, my breath coming in pants and my mind racing a million miles an hour. I continued to stare at the face in front of me hoping that I would recognize them in a second, but the name never came to my mind. My mind had gone into survival mode without my consent, and it seemed like I wasn't going to be out of survival mode for a while.

I focused on the pink lips in front of me again. I saw the lips start to move slower, the words becoming more prolonged and pronounced as the person tried to get me to understand. But they didn't understand that I was too far gone to be reached.

The person was shoved out of the way. My eyes only widening a fraction at the scene as another man came into my line of sight and licked their lips to make them wet. My eyes zeroed in on the movement and focused on the soft, red lips as a tongue came out and licked the bottom lip with ease before disappearing again. My breathing stuttered as I let out a shaky breath. _Dear lord, I really hope that he does that again,_ I thought to myself as I zoned in on the man's lips to wait. The man's eyes glazed over for a second before, the man smirked, let out a humorless laugh, and licked his lips again.

_Oh my_, I whispered to myself in my head, _those are beautiful lips. I wonder what they taste like? Cinnamon or sugar?_ _Or maybe even a combination of them. Sweet baby Jesus, he is doing it again. _My eyes moved away from the teasing tongue that was slowly licking the soft, red lip before slipping out of view once again. Again and again, I watched as the pink tongue came out and teasingly moved along the slightly swollen pink lip before disappearing from view for a second. _What in the world?_ I thought as the lips suddenly moved closer and closer. My eyes crossed for a second as a nose brushed up against mine, the soft whisper of a touch making me shiver. A feather light touch came upon my lips.

I watched with crossed eyes as the tongue once again came out of the wondrous mouth before me, but instead of tracing the bottom lip like it normally did, it came out and dragged its rough and wet surface over my own bottom lip. My breath hitched as the tongue wandered into my mouth, giving me a taste of the mouth that I was infatuated with. It was a spicy, masculine taste with a hint of peppermint or some kind of mouthwash. The taste, to say the least, made my body tingle with pleasure. _Definitely not sugar_, I thought to myself as I savored the taste.

The tongue retreated, the taste going with it. I growled a little in frustration and anger. The taste should have only gone away when I told it to. I licked my lips hungrily, trying to savor every last drop of the lovely taste that had just been introduced to me. I leaned forward and let my own tongue wander out of my mouth and towards the mouth that held the taste that I now craved. I ran my tongue over the swollen, red bottom lip before me and hummed in approval at the taste. A tongue came out to meet mine at the hum, and I was lost in pleasure.

I sealed my mouth against the other, letting the wondrous taste flood my mouth. I swallowed rapidly as my tongue moved forward and delved into the warm cavern before me. The mouth had opened without hesitation and did not close as I continued to hungrily devour the venom. Our tongues tangled and wound together as we shared venom.

A hand lightly traced over my cheek, a feather light touch that sent shock waves through my body. I scooted forward and reached up with my hands to wrap around the solid body in front of me; my fingers played with the wisps of hair at the base of the man's neck. The man wound one arm around my little waist and pulled me closer so that I was balancing on the edge of the chair. One hand was pulling me forward while the other was making sure that I did not fall off the chair.

I tilted my head to the side and pressed my mouth tighter against the mouth in front of me. I sucked hard getting all of the excess venom out of the mouth and then swallowed down humming at the taste. After I swallowed, I pulled away slightly so our lips were centimeters away from each other. His heavy breath could be felt on my face, the same also intoxicating. Our lips brushed against each other as I moved my body into a more comfortable position.

His hands moved away from my waist trailing up to my face were he cupped my face and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I smiled slightly at the action, my eyes still closed. Another innocent kiss was placed when I smiled at him. Hands tangled themselves into my hair, pulling lightly and making sure that I wouldn't move my mouth away as he kept brushing our lips together, our breaths mingling together. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that the person wanted the same treatment that he just gave me.

I allowed my venom to flood my mouth, the tongue tracing my lips helping greatly. I latched my mouth back onto the man's and open my mouth letting my venom flow; a tongue eagerly lapped and mapped every inch of the inside of my mouth. I unconsciously let out little mews of pleasure and pressed myself closer to the warm man in front of me. We were now laying on the floor our legs intertwined and our hands roaming over inch of skin that was showing. Our mouths had yet to come apart and his tongue was still tracing my mouth, pulling out as much venom as he could.

I felt the heaviness of the man pressing down on top of me, making me arch and shiver in pure need and lust. I shifted again so that I was a little lower and moaned when I felt something pressing against my core. The bulge in him pants was just in the right place, and when he started to rotate his hips, pressing and pushing at the right time and spot, making me squirm and moan in pleasure.

He suddenly broke off the kiss and buried his face in my neck, licking and sucking to mark me as his. As his hips started to move faster and harder, the moans and mews became louder, and the floor started to shake in groan in displeasure of having such force being put on it. I could feel his heavy breath in my ear and on my neck with each thrust that he made. The longer that he went, the more grunts and groans that came out of the man's mouth. I threw my head back, mewing loudly and clawing at his back, arching to meet the man's body.

Everything exploded. The sights and sounds too much for my body to handle. I flopped backward hitting the ground with a thump and laid there as Edward continued to moan in ecstasy. Somehow during the course of that orgasm, I regained my ability to think. _Well at least I now know that my mate has very attractive lips_, I thought to myself as I continued to huff and puff, trying to catch my breath.

Everything had come back to me so quickly that it was quite confusing. I couldn't see straight from the earth shattering orgasm that I just had, and my ears were still ringing from the grunts and groans that had been made right by my ear. I had thought that my ear drums were going to shatter when we had come, the screams were that loud.

I rolled my head over and nuzzled Edward's neck. He was still lying fully on top of me, the heavy dead weight of his body comforting and reassuring to my frayed nerves. I placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck and continued to nuzzle, taking deep breaths of his scent in once and a while.

A throat clearing to the right of me, made me flinch slightly and Edward growl when he felt my reaction. I lifted my head, my eyes landing on Jasper sitting in the chair that Jacob had occupied earlier. I relaxed when I saw that no one else was in the room. I moved my hand to rub on the Edward's back as I murmured that "It is just Jasper." Edward nodded, but didn't make any movement to get up and greet him. I looked at Jasper with a sheepish smile and tried to bury my flushed face in Edward's neck. I knew that he had just witnessed something that was blackmail worthy material. In the back of my mind I wondered how he had managed to stay so calm with the lust and need pouring off of Edward and I. Jasper chuckled at the action, making me flush even more.

"Oh so you two are finally done now?" Jasper said with a smile. Edward lifted his head and smirked at him while I buried my face further into Edward's neck wishing that the floor would just come up and swallow me whole. Jasper chuckled once again and I felt a wave of calm from Jasper permeate the room. _I guess that explains how he survived all of those lust feelings_, I thought to myself as the calm feeling made my body slump backwards on the floor.

Edward sighed and heaved his body upwards, off of mine. I whined in disappointment when he left, making Edward smile and chuckle. He gave me a chaste kiss and then rolled off of me with a grunt. I was pulled into his lap the minute that he got settled on the floor, and I didn't bother moving. I was aware that the mood shifted from fun and happy to serious in a second. I frowned a little and waited for someone to say something.

"Is he still out there?" Edward asked as he rubbed his hands up and down my back, occasionally letting one trail up my arm leaving a trail of goose bumps. I felt Edward stiffen at whatever Jasper said to him, and he pulled me closer to his chest, his arms wrapping tight around my waist. I lifted my head in curiosity, wanting to know what Jasper said but not knowing if I could ask or even if I should ask.

"Where are the wolves?" I said when no one acknowledged the fact that I wanted to know if Sam was still out there.

Jasper looked at Edward momentarily, and then turned to me when Edward nodded. "They are outside trying to convince Sam to leave the reservation."

"He is still here?" I squeaked out as I shrank back into Edward, my body folding and contorting into itself.

Jasper once again looked at Edward. "Yes he is. Jacob and the rest of the pack are going to make sure that he is not allowed in here. I believe that they are telling him that they recently chased you on the reservation so that he will not come into the house."

"Will that work?" I asked with a small voice, dreading the answer that was soon to come. I knew that if he said yes it would destroy me.

Jasper opened his mouth, but before he could speak Edward cut in, "No love, he isn't out there anymore. The wolves got him to walk away saying that something to the effect of they last saw you by the reservation border last."

"What about Peter? Where is he?"

Jasper answered this time, "He left the moment that Billy said Sam was here. He went out the back door and came to get me knowing that you would need me here. I believe that Peter, his mate and the rest of the family are now circling the border waiting for their instincts and powers to tell them that they are needed."

I nodded and leaned further back into Edward's wide chest. "Are you lying to me about Sam, Edward?" I asked as I looked up at his face. Edward winced, his face pinching together.

Edward and Jasper once again locked gazes. Jasper shook his head to the side and gave Edward slight glare which Edward gave right back. I had no idea how in the hell Jasper was able to make out what Edward was saying, but being brothers for a couple of decades, I guess, made it able for them to understand each other.

Edward sighed and looked down at me. He gazed into my eyes and then shook his head in an affirmative. Edward cast his eyes down and winced when I lifted my hand waiting for the hand to strike against his cheek, but I didn't do that. I just lifted my hand and laid it against his granite flesh.

"Thank you for telling me," I whispered and then pressed a chaste kiss to his red and swollen lips. I looked up at Jasper and gave him a smile, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Edward with an I-told-you-so look all over his face. "Jasper," I gently chastised as Jasper continued to send a smug smile to Edward, "There is no need to rub it in."

"Sorry Beautiful. I just couldn't resist," Jasper said as he stood up and walked to the window with that smug smile still on his face.

Jasper must have said something in his head because Edward growled and glared at Jasper. He then looked at me with lip sticking out in pout and his eyes filled with amusement and a little anger.

"Don't look at me. I am not getting in the middle of this," I murmured as I glanced between the two boys. Edward glared at Jasper once again, but dropped it when Jasper narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, staring intently out of the window. A heavy pregnant silence filled the room; everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Jasper was probably thinking about how in the hell we were going to get out of here. Edward was probably listening to Jasper's mind and going to make suggestions to the plan when needed. And I was sitting on Edward's lap trying to forget that there was a crazy wolf man right outside of Jacob's house that wanted to torture and kill me.

Edward moved me off of his lap and stood up, carding his fingers through my hair in a gesture of comfort, before moving to the window and talking quietly with Jasper. I couldn't hear a word that they were saying, but I knew that it would be about me. They were probably wondering how I would handle the situation if I so happened to run into Sam on the way out. Truthfully I didn't even know if I would be able to handle it. I knew that if I got out of the whole mess, I would break down. There is only so much that a girl can take in her lifetime.

"No, no. We need…" Edward harshly said as he waved his arms about trying to make his point come across.

"Peter…border…not able to…" Jasper said just as harshly as he argued with Edward over the best way to get me out unharmed.

"That…best. She needs…" Edward growled out as he leaned forward and bared his teeth. I guess that his dominant vampire was finally making an appearance.

I felt guilty. My family was trying to protect me and they could get killed doing it. I froze and my mouth dropped open. My family. I had just said that I didn't want my family to get killed. It was like an electric shock to my body. I had a family. For so long, I always believed that my family had been killed, but somewhere along the line that I met the Cullens they had stolen my heart and become my family. And I knew that I was hurting them by keeping it a secret; it being my life before I met the Cullens. It was stupid to ever consider the chance of running away to meet Sam one on one. There was no way that I could face that monster alone; I would need the support of my family before I could deal with that. But first I knew that I had to tackle one of the important obstacles right now.

"I can't even remember the place anymore. It is just a dark spot in my mind really," Jasper and Edward had gone quiet. They just stared at me, Jasper with a look of reassurance and comfort, and Edward with a look of love and fury, "I do know that it was a shiny silver metal room. Impenetrable, nothing could get in or out without the opening of the door by one of the wolves. I tried for god knows how long to get out of there, but all that would happen would be a staining on my undersides of my fingers to a silver. Sometimes they would break, but within moments my venom had them healed over. Of course, that is if I had any venom to heal my nails with."

"When I woke up I was tied to a table by these thick chains. The room only had a table, which I ended up destroying in one of my tempers, and a single light that hung in the middle of the room. It never went off; it just stayed on, always a constant reminder of my shitty life. The solid metal door would open and close with a slight squeak that made my cringe. When I first heard it I was not used to the hearing yet. I don't really remember what happened when I first came to; all that I know is there was pain and suffering. Then again there was always pain and suffering, even when Peter was there with me. I believe that I broke out of the chains; the wolves had to hold me down by their jaws and teeth. I was a strong newborn according to Sam.

"I was also a hungry newborn, but I was denied food. They would place it on my lower lip, and if I tried to taste or drink it they would tear one of my limbs off. They were trying to put a negative association with the blood. I remember that my venom would have leaked everywhere after a session; the room looked like a complete disaster." I paused for a second and rested my head in my hands, trying to breathe in and out deeply. I could feel my control slipping rapidly. I let out a shuttered breath when I felt two hands on my shoulders. I lifted my head and saw that one belonged to Edward and the other belonged to Jasper. I gave a small smile in thanks and took another deep breath.

"I managed to get out one time; I don't remember how. I assume that my brain has buried all memories associated with it wanting to protect my mind from the hurt and darkness. It did not end well for me or the wolves that got in my way. I think that I killed one or two of them, but I am not for sure. I remember running though the giant rec. room that they had above my prison. It was full of wolves; the scent still makes me cringe when I think about it. They caught me right as I was about to make it out. The taste of freedom only to have in stripped away was a blow to my pride and sanity. I don't remember much after they caught me, but I do know that when I woke up after trying to escape, I had been a given a reason to live. Peter was sitting on the ground cradling his hurt ears. Apparently I had roared or something when I woke up and hurt his ears.

"Peter helped me the most. He never asked about my life or demanded that I tell him anything. He would just sit and listen. He was the shoulder to cry on and the man that always tried to take my punishments so that I could heal just a little bit more. I still don't know how that man did it. I assume that being in the Vampire Wars in the South probably made him a little tougher than me," I smiled bitterly. Edward pulled me onto his lap once again, and I left my hand in Jasper's grasp needing both of their support.

"There is not much more to the story after that. Peter and I would wander out every once in a while, when the wolves would let us out, and play in the lake where you found us. We would hunt animals and try to save up out strength. Things got a little better once I was with Peter. It was a livable situation when he came along. And then you guys came to save Peter and me, and things have been getting even better. Or at least I thought that they were," I said with a look to the window.

Edward nuzzled my neck and gave it a quick lick in reassurance while Jasper gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"How did you end up in that place though, Beautiful?" Jasper asked with a soft voice.

"It had been a bad couple of days before I was changed. Jacob had disappeared when the pack went after a lone vampire. I remembered the desperation and sickness that was in my stomach when Billy told me that Jacob had been hurt and they couldn't find him. I just mostly was asleep the days that Jacob was gone; my body could not handle the stress of thinking that Jacob could me dead. He was after all the love of my life at the time. I thought that we would grow up together, have children, and then sit on our front porch watching as the sun would set. That plan obviously never happened.

"The pack found him somewhere beat to hell and almost dead. They brought him back and everything was once again right in my world. I had to go home that night; I had forgotten to call my father and let him know that I was staying at Jacob's for a few days. Luckily Billy had remembered. I was driving home when I saw something on the side of the road. I got out and realized it was blood; it was a whole hell of a lot of blood. Instead of being a smart and intelligent girl and calling the police, I went with the dumb and stupid idea of going inside the forest.

"That was when I ran across a vampire sucking the blood of a young girl. I can still hear her screams sometimes in the night if I listen close enough. The vampire told me that he was full even though my scent was very enticing. He crouched forward and launched himself at me. I thought that I was going to die; Jacob had told me all about vampires and how they usually never change their prey, but for some reason he changed me. Instead of sucking me dry, he bit me and left me to deal with my own problems," I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the next part of the story. The betrayal was still relatively fresh and it cut deep into my old festering wounds whenever I thought about it. I can do this. I can tell this. I needed to let that part of my life go and now was my chance.

"Jake and the rest of the pack found me convulsing in pain on the forest floor. I barely remember looking up and telling Jake to not let me become a monster. I wanted them to keep me away from humans; I did not want to kill them. When I first woke up I was so bloody mad. I thought that Jacob would take me away to someplace that had no humans, but instead he put me in a metal cage! I, of course, now know that he had nothing to do with my capture, but for a while all I could think about was escaping and hunting down Jacob to make him pay for betraying me," I felt the anger and resentment fill my body.

"The letter that they wrote was the worst part. I thought that Jacob had written it and the anger and bitterness that filled me when I read it. I collapsed and destroyed the table. I never got another one because the wolves were afraid that I would rip it into pieces and then use them to hurt the pack," I laughed bitterly and curled a little into Edward automatically seeking the warmth and comfort that he provided.

"What was the worst part, Beautiful?" Jasper asked as he squeezed my hand once again for comfort and support.

"The worst part?" I echoed, "The worst part was that I did not know if I would ever get out. It consumed my mind to know if I would ever escape, and I am sure that I am only sane to this day because of Peter. He would tell me stories about you Jasper. Stories about the Southern Wars, and how frightening you were as the Major; I would always ask to hear more stories every time he told one. He would always say, "No Beautiful. I have to keep something in my back pocket to make you keep going," My smile after that was would wane because reality would come back into my mind," I dazed off and stared at the wall.

"You are here now with me Bella. You are not back in that horrendous place. Nothing can take you from me love," Edward murmured into ear knowing that the memories were threatening to overthrow my mind.

"What are you scared of, Beautiful?" Jasper asked. Edward shot him and glare and started to debate that we didn't need to push me, but I interrupted him. I wanted to get everything off of my chest. I wouldn't be able to talk about some one the things that I said tonight ever again. It would be like pouring acid over a bleeding wound.

"I am so scared and frightened of the world and the people in it. Some of the closet people to me have hurt me so deeply and permanently that I am afraid that I can never be healed. You have seen some of my scars Jasper, but you do not know the extent. Even Edward, who is my life mate, will never know all of them. There are just too many to count. I am, of course, this was because of the wolves. I trusted Jacob and the rest of the pack with my life, and to have Sam betray me so quickly and without regret… It hurts so badly," I sobbed out as my eyes watered up with venom and my voice shook.

"You have seen me. I cannot be in a closed room because I am afraid that someone will locked the door and never come back to get me. I can't trust anyone because the people that I trusted betrayed me. I flinch when someone touches me because I am afraid that they will tear me apart like the wolves did. I am better with some people. Peter and Edward can touch me freely, and I am pretty close to letting you be able to too Jasper.

"I am afraid that I will never be able to get a hug from Esme. I am scared that I will never be able to go shopping with Rose and Alice because there are too many people around. I am scared that one day Edward will leave me. I am scared to tell someone what happened because of what they will think and how they will look at me. I do not want to see their looks of disgust when they see the scars that mar the outside of my body and the inside. I am scared that I have been messed up so badly that I cannot be fixed. I am a mess. It is simple enough to see. I am someone who cannot be fixed so you should just give up on me now before I make you suffer too," I whispered the last part and then buried my face in Edward's neck. I didn't know what to feel; my emotions were all over the place. I couldn't control them. I realized that I had just spilled all of my deepest and darkest fears and secrets. Both Edward and Jasper now knew how completely broken I was.

Edward nuzzled my face and purred loudly trying to comfort me. It was like I couldn't feel anything anymore. The swirl of emotions was threatening to overwhelm me and I could not get a hold of them. I had let so much emotion out at one time that I could not rein them back in. So I sat catatonic while my emotions warred with each other. I relaxed slightly when I felt a wave of forced calm overcome my body.

It helped but only to an extent. I simply sat and wept inside as Edward purred and nuzzled me and Jasper held my hand in support.

* * *

"So how are we getting the knuckleheads out of the house?" Peter asked with a gruff voice. No one commented on it though; their voices were just as bad. He had thought about run all gung-ho into the reservation with their fangs bared and their true natures shining.

Alice's eyes glazed over as the future played out before her, "No that won't work Peter. We will run into the pack and since Sam is there we will have a full out war within minutes." They were all standing in a circle by their respective mate. Alice was the only one left out because Jasper was on the reservation. Her worry over Jasper could be seen in the slight frown; since the wolves were excluded from her visions, she had no idea if Jasper was safe or not.

Peter nodded grimly and then pulled Charlotte in closer to his body. He breathed in her scent deeply and held it in his lungs. He nuzzled her neck smiling when she hummed in happiness. He was so glad that he had his mate back at his side; it was life so much better. The darkness and despair that he had felt while he was away still ate away at him, but it was so much better with his love at his side.

"We could always distract the wolves somehow?" Emmett suggested from his place next to Rose.

Rose shook her head, "None of us are fast enough to stay away from the wolf's jaws. We would be dead before it would even be considered a distraction Edward would be the one most likely to be able to, but he is not here." Alice and Carlisle both nodded in agreement. The plan would not work.

Emmett gasped and looked down at his wife, "Honey, did you just give Edward a compliment?" His voice was giddy and amusement showed plain on his face.

Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head and gave her customary eye roll, "Emmett I swear you are such a child sometimes." Emmett pouted, but stopped the moment that Rose gave him a quick chaste kiss.

Charlotte smiled softy and murmured to Peter, "I see why you like them so much. They are fun to be around and a very loving family." Peter smiled down at her and squeezed her tiny waist.

"Just wait until you meet Beautiful. She is a firecracker," Peter said right back.

"I can't wait to meet her Peter. She sounds wonderful."

"She is, love. She sure is," Peter leaned down a pressed a kiss to Charlotte's lips. What was meant to be quick and chaste turned out to be a full out make out session only stopped by Carlisle and Esme's discreet and loud throat clearing.

"Well now that that mushy moment is over," Emmett said with a disgusted look on his face, "What are we going to do about pipsqueak?"

Charlotte looked around at the worried faces and decided that it was the right thing to do, "I will handle this. Don't you worry about one thing. It will be taken care of in thirty minutes." And with that Charlotte pressed a kiss to Peter's lips and was off without a backwards look. Peter smiled smugly at the disappearing back of his mate while the others stared dumbly and wondered what in the hell she was going to do.

***gets on hands and knees* Review? Please?**

**You can even yell at me for taking such a bloody long for updating. I won't mind. I deserve it. *walks away defeated with head held down***


	14. On My Own

**So.. Yes I have come up for air. This is the last chapter. Frankly, I am surprised that I managed to even get this many words out because I have lost all interest in Bella/Edward. I apologize that it took me so long to get this out..**

**Thank you for those that have alerted, reviewed, and just read the story. **

**I understand if this doesn't satisfy you at all because it is a crap last chapter, but I wanted to finish the story. Thank you so much!**

**And now the last chapter of Hemorrhage. **

**On My Own by Ashes Remain**

**There's gotta be another way out  
****I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt  
I've tried forever getting out on my own.  
But every time I do this my way  
I get caught in the lies of the enemy I lay my troubles down  
I'm ready for you now.**

**Bring me out**  
**Come and find me in the dark now**  
**Everyday by myself I'm breaking down**  
**I don't wanna fight alone anymore**  
**Bring me out from the prison of my own pride My God**  
**I need a hope I can't deny**  
**In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own**

**Every little thing that I've known is every thing I need to let go**  
**You're so much bigger than the world I've made So I surrender my soul**  
**I'm reaching out for your hope I lay my weapons down**  
**I'm ready for you now.**

**Bring me out**  
**Come and find me in the dark now**  
**Everyday by myself I'm breaking down**  
**I don't wanna fight alone anymore**  
**Bring me out from the prison of my own pride My God**  
**I need a hope I can't deny**  
**In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own**

**I don't wanna be incomplete**  
**I remember what you said to me**  
**I don't have to fight alone**

**Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out from the prison of my own pride My God  
I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own **

"So we are just supposed to wait here or what?" Emmett asked as he glanced around with a goofy smile on his face. Rose smacked him on the back of the head and glanced worriedly at Peter who was pacing up and down the invisible line occasionally glancing around and cocking his head to the side to see if he could hear anything out of the ordinary. Emmett yelped at the smack and exclaimed "What?" as loud as he possibly could, "I feel that it is an appropriate question to ask considering the situation that we are in!"

Rose, Alice, and Esme all turned to look at Emmett with looks of shock and disbelief written all over their faces. Peter just rolled his eyes, and then went back to scanning the forest edge to see if Charlotte was back yet. Peter knew that his woman could take care of herself, but that didn't mean that he didn't worry about her when she was fighting some big ass dogs.

"What did you just say?" Carlisle asked with a slightly high voice and his mouth open in an "O" shape. He stared at Emmett like the man had grown two heads; he had never heard Emmett talk like that before. Not that Carlisle had never thought that Emmett couldn't talk like that though.

"Umm… Well I said that I felt that it was an appropriate question to ask considering the situation that we are faced with," Emmett repeated as he looked around warily at the awe struck family.

"Woah, Emmett can actually say something smart when he wants to," Alice said as she giggled.

Emmett scoffed, "I always say smart things; you just don't ever listen to me pipsqueak!"

And just like that the whole family was over the fact that Emmett had said something smart.

"Don't call me pipsqueak, you giant ape of a man!" Alice retorted as she glared at Emmett and crossed her arms. Emmett waited for the stamping of the foot that was sure to come when Alice got mad enough.

"This really isn't the best time to be…" Rose said as she looked at a very tense Peter.

"Shut it Rose!" Both Emmett and Alice yelled at the same time.

Rosalie immediately drew herself up to her fullest height and put her hands on her hips, cocking her hip out, and glaring at Emmett hard, "What did you say to me?"

Emmett sputtered and his eyes went wide, "I umm… Look it is Charlotte!" Luckily the arrival of Peter's mate prevented Emmett from being ripped into by Rosalie, but Emmett knew that he would be punished for it later. Rose always remembered things like what had just happened, and he knew that it would come back to bite him in the ass.

Peter ignored the arguing part family, and raced forward to his mate franticly. She was completely untouched; not a hair or piece of clothing was out of place, but that didn't mean that she was not hurt in some way. Peter had after all been trapped with those dogs for years, and he knew that they knew was to injury vampires without it showing up or being obvious. They had after all done that to him since they knew that he was the one that protected Beautiful.

"Are you okay baby?" Peter asked in a worried voice as he started sniffing and touching every inch of Charlotte looking for a hint of an injury. He could not smell anything except the smell of her perfume and his scent.

Charlotte smiled indulgently and gazed up at her concerned mate, "I am fine Peter. I didn't even get close enough to them for them to cause any harm. You warned me not to after all."

Peter nodded, but still continued his search by dropping onto his knees and sniffing Charlotte's legs up and down. He couldn't smell a hint of the dogs, but his vampire instincts were too wild in order for that to comprehend completely.

Charlotte didn't dare move away from Peter's inspection knowing that her mate needed to complete it. "Have the others shown up yet?"

Alice wandered over, shaking her head and her eyes glazing over, "Edward and Jasper are trying to think of a way to get out of the house without attracting Sam's attention. While you managed to lead most of the wolves on a wild goose chase, Sam and some others are going to stick around in case Bella turns around and comes back. Sam is smart about this hunt and knows that something is fishy." Alice shook to clear her head; I can't see how this will end up. The wolves are too involved.

"What did you do anyways Charlotte?" Emmett asked as he and the rest of the vampires wandered over.

Charlotte looked down to Peter for his permission to tell them of her powers. At Peter's nod she said, "My ability is to produce a copycat image of anyone that I know or can think of. Basically, it is a fake person but smells, talks and acts like the real person." Peter stood up with a satisfied smile and wrapped his arms around Charlotte's tiny waist.

"Woah that is fucking awesome!" Emmett said with an awed look in his eyes.

"Language!" Esme reprimanded while Emmett continued to talk.

"So you could make me another Rose?"

Charlotte chuckled, "Essentially yes, but I don't think that she would like that Emmett, and besides shouldn't we be focusing on how Bella, Jasper, and Edward are going to get out the house alive?"

Peter took over the conversation; his training from his younger years as a vampire coming out easily, "I will be going into La Push, and will get close enough so that Edward can read my mind and Jasper can feel me. Once they know that the others wolves besides Sam and a few others are out of the reservation then they can come to me and hopefully we will be able to leave without running into Sam. If we do then…We will deal with it. Carlisle, I want you and Esme to go to your house and gather anything that you think that we might need. We are going to have to leave to go to somewhere far away if we get without Sam knowing. Emmett, Rose, and Alice you will stay with Charlotte on the edge of the reservation and wait for either me and the others to arrive or for the cry that we need help. Also where are the wolves that are on our side?"

Everyone shook their heads, not knowing.

"Alice you know their scents the best so can you go and find them?" Alice nodded. "Good. Rose I would like you to go with her in case you run into Sam. If you do then do not engage them at all. Just turn and run as fast as you can back here to Emmett and Charlotte. Everyone know their jobs?" All of the vampires nodded. "Good. Now get going. We have a couple of vampires to save."

And with that everyone spilt up running to do their jobs.

* * *

"That is not going to work Edward. There are too many wolves around," Jasper hissed frustrated. They both looked to Bella to make sure that she wasn't upset by the arguing before continuing.

"Well that is all that we got since you haven't come up with anything. I can't do everything here Jasper!" Edward said back just as equally frustrated.

"Edward…" Jasper growled; that comment was pushing Jasper dangerously close to his breaking point. Jasper was doing everything that he could. This situation was entirely different than dealing with a bunch of rowdy and untrained, bloody thirsting newborn vampires.

Edward sighed, "I am sorry Jasper." Edward looked away still frustrated but now helpless.

"Jesus Edward, you are not helping by feeling worthless and like there is no hope!" Jasper snapped as he ran his hand through his blonde locks.

Bella looked up from the ground, her head cocked to the side as if she was listening intently for something. "Edward?" Bella murmured very quietly.

"Well what do you want me to feel like?" Edward snapped right back, "Happy and joyous? We are stuck in a fucking house on the enemies' territory, Jasper! That sounds pretty fucking hopeless to me!" Edward bared his teeth and hissed.

Tension filled the room as tempers went out of control. Jasper and Edward stood chest to chest, their faces inches away from each other as they growled and bared their teeth at each other. The tension was so thick in the room that you could slice it with a knife. Bella whimpered a little, but it went by unnoticed.

"Nothing is hopeless. I would fucking know a hopeless situation, Edward, I have been in them for my whole life. Or did you forget which one of us was in the Southern Vampire Wars! And at least pretending to have some hope would be better than the shitty feelings that you are sporting right now!" Jasper growled as he shoved Edward back a little.

"Edward?" Bella murmured quietly again knowing that her soft voice was hard to hear.

Edward felt his temper break, his dominant nature coming out to play and show that he was the superior being in this room. He growled furiously and crouched down, baring his teeth now covered in a shiny film of venom. Jasper responded to the challenge and growled right back.

Finally it seemed that Bella had had enough. She stood up and walked forward to the two growling and hissing males with her chin high and her eyes filled with determination. "Stop it!" Bella said as she hit both men on the back of the head and bared her teeth. "This is not going to fix anything. And besides if you had actually been paying attention than you would have noticed that a vampire is approaching the house. Idiots!" Bella hit them both once again for good measure and then retreated back into her calm and slightly scared nature. Sitting on the floor, Bella looked up and cocked her head as if to say what next?

"She is right. We have to work together," Jasper said as he backed down and inclined his head in a silent apology. Edward sent his own apology before sitting down next to Bella and sighing heavily.

"We are stuck. There is nothing that…" Edward stopped abruptly as he turned his head quickly and stood up racing towards the window. Bella stood up and walked towards Jasper with unease when Edward didn't say a word, but just stared out of the window.

"Edward?" Jasper asked finally when Edward whispered to himself and backed away.

"Peter is here. He had the wolves distracted. Lets' go," Edward said as he walked forward and grabbed Bella with a gentle hand. Together they all ran out of the house towards Peter.

"Beautiful!" Peter exclaimed in relief when they came into view. No other words were said as Peter glanced them over for damage before nodding to himself and turning to lead them away from their nightmare.

* * *

In the end, everyone was safe and sound. Jacob and the rest of the pack managed to surround Sam and his rogue pack, and they no longer were a pack. Bella tried not to think about it too much. She was just glad that she was finally getting better. After telling Jasper and Edward what had happened to her, she was making leaps and bounds in her therapy with Jasper.

Peter had decided to stick around with Charlotte. He claimed that he loved the clean smelling air, but Bella knew that it was because he loved her and missed being around Jasper.

Bella sighed and leaned back to rest against the wall as she stared out of the window. The night was clear and full of stars. So much had happened to her over such a short amount of time, but thinking back, Bella realized that she wouldn't change anything. Her dad always had said that everything happened for a reason.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked quietly as he appeared out of nowhere like he normally did, and lifted Bella so that she was now settled in his lap. Edward wrapped his arms tight around Bella and nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Yes, Edward, I am just fine." Edward smiled and placed another kiss on Bella's neck, before looking out of the window at the stars with Bella firmly in his grasp where she would stay for the rest of eternity.

**And there we go folks. It is over. Thanks for joining me on the ride. Take care of yourself y'all. **


End file.
